


Miraculous Beauxbatons

by InkJackets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Crossover, F/M, Wizarding World, ml beauxbatons au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new school year in the Wizarding World and Marinette is looking forward to a year of spell casting. Meanwhile, Adrien is contemplating running away from home...running to Beauxbatons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the world building information regarding Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Wizarding World in France (e.g. sorting) is taken from [Here.](http://www.magical-hogwarts.org/rpg/index.php?topic=56105.0) All other information not mentioned here or by JK Rowling is made up by me. This means that the characters will NOT be sorted into the Hogwarts houses, but instead into the Beauxbatons housing system.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the thought of his father, Adrien frowned and his resolve strengthened, 'I am going to go through with this plan!'

"Marinette! Time to get up!"

"Coming Maman!"

Marinette dragged herself out of bed and stretched. She glanced at the packed suitcases and freshly pressed blue uniform at the end of her bed. She smiled to herself, a shiver of excitement running down her spine. She was going back to Beauxbatons! To another year of learning magic.

Marinette still wasn't used to being called a witch. After all, she only came from a normal family, a muggle family. Bakers at that. And while people swore their family's baking had to be made with magic it tasted so good, she never would have believed she herself was actually a magical being!

"Marinette!" More urgently this time. "You need to help in the kitchen!"

"Yes! I'm there, I'm coming!" Despite Marinette heading off to school this afternoon she was still expected to help out at the bakery. Though Marinette didn't mind. It would, after all, be the last day doing simple muggle things with her family until the next big holidays, if she decided to come back that is.

She pulled on some simple clothes and scraped her dark hair back into her signature bunches before running downstairs.

As soon as she entered to kitchens she was greeted by her Mum who was holding a large tray of bread.

"Good morning Marinette."

"Good morning Maman," she replied as she pecked her mum on the cheek and took the bread off her to place out the front.

Just as she was finishing organising the display, her dad burst from the kitchen wielding a baguette of bread, "Stupify! he yelled.

Marinette feigned a cry of pain as she crumpled to the ground, the empty tray crashing on the floor, "Ah! you got me!"

Sabine rushed out as she heard the commotion "What happened? Is everythi-" But she was met with Tom's roaring laughter and her daughter giggling on the floor.

Sabine shook her head as Tom picked up the petite girl off the floor and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, "Good morning, Marinette!"

"I've just been stupefied! I'm not off to a good start!" She laughed back.

Sabine stepped forward, "You two, you'll be the death of me, always scaring me like that."

In response, Tom just reached for her and pulled her in for a family hug.

They stayed still and content for a moment.

Tom released them both. "So Marinette," he looked down at his smiling girl, "Are you looking forward to your new year at school?"

"Yes!" The blue eyed girl grinned, clasping her hands together, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Well don't look too happy just yet," He put on a mocking serious face, "We still have you for a few hours yet, where you'll be worked to the bone!"

"Oh Tom, stop it!" Sabine smacked her massive husband lightly on the arm as they all burst out laughing.

Duty called, though, and they all went bustling back into the kitchen in order to be ready in time for the first customers of the day.

* * *

Adrien lay in bed wide awake.

He had been awake since the first rays of sunlight had peeked through the curtains of his massive bay windows, not that he had got much sleep before then anyway. The whole night he had been tossing and turning, debating whether he should go through with his plan. His father would be angry no doubt about that, but he was fifteen for crying out loud! He wanted a normal teenage life! (Well, as normal as a teenage life could get for a wizard).

He restlessly lay in bed for another few minutes before giving up on any hope of rest and got up to open the curtains. The fresh sunlight streamed through his large windows and the beautiful view of Paris helped calm him down. However, when he turned back to look at his oversized room he noticed, not for the first time, the large striped shadows that the windows cast across his bedroom, uncannily similar to those of a prison cell. Adrien was never really fond of English but this was a metaphor if he ever saw one.

"Trapped in my own paradise," he muttered bitterly to himself.

The large room provide no response.

He sighed and looked back out the window. Birds flew against a brilliant blue sky, only disrupted by a few fluffy white clouds. Early morning goers were bustling about their business on the roads below, grabbing coffees and meeting friends. There was no denying, it was a perfect Summer's day.

He pressed his hand to the window. He wanted to, no, he was _desperate_ to be out there, exploring the world. Both muggle and wizard, but he was separated by a thin pane of glass, and his father's overbearing protectiveness.

At the thought of his father, Adrien frowned and his resolve strengthened, _'I am going to go through with this plan!'_

He checked his watch, 7am. _'Still got nine hours till the carriages leave,'_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to his large closet where at the back he had hidden his packed suitcase. ' _Not that I had needed to,'_ he thought bitterly, _'it's not like anyone cares what I do in my bedroom.'_ Apart from the occasional knock on the door by Nathalie, no one over bothered him. Certainly not his father, he was too busy and important to care about his son's loneliness. Adrien ran his hands through his hair, he was being unfair, he knew his father loved him, that's more than some people can say. It's just hard when his love was so distant. That's why he needed to break out of here.

He checked through his luggage once more. He had prepared all Summer for this day, he could not afford for it to go wrong.

He had managed to get a hold of all the required textbooks by telling Nathalie he wanted them for extra reading.

He had managed to get the uniform as one day he happened to be doing a photo shoot on the same magic street, so during his break, he ran there to get fitted and hid them in his bag on the way home.

Other potion kits and necessities he already had from his homeschooling sessions.

The carriages left just outside Paris at 4pm.

He had a photoshoot scheduled for 3:30 this afternoon and he had already convinced Nathalie to let him walk there as it was nearby. So all he had to do was leave a window open and Accio his suitcase out to the front gate. He was underage but seeing as he lived in a household with witches and wizards, he was hoping a single Accio spell would go unnoticed by the Ministry.

Then it was just a matter of hailing a taxi and making it to the carriages before anyone noticed he had never turned up to the photo shoot.

He had even asked Chloé to save him a seat so he'd definitely have a place on one of the carriages.

Adrien put his head in his hands and groaned. So much could go wrong, and he generally didn't have great luck as it was.

 _'No! I can't have negative thoughts! Can't get cold feet,'_ He thought to himself.

"I am going to go through with this!" Saying it out loud made him feel a little stronger. He refused to even think of what would happen if the plan failed.

He shut the suitcase and got up to get ready for the day, he had to act perfectly normal after all.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she sank into a chair at their family kitchen. The bakery had been particularly busy that morning but they were closed right now for lunch.

Sabine brought out some heated leftover soup and a fresh roll of bread. They all tucked in, enjoying the food in tired silence.

Once the edge had been taken off their hunger, the conversation started to flow.

"Have you finished packing all your things, dear?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"Yes, pretty much, just need to chuck in my hairbrush and some other little things."

"Good, make sure you are ready by three o'clock at the latest. It should only take half an hour to get there, but we want to leave lots of time just in case-"

"Yes, Maman, I know, this is the fifth time we've made this trip."

Tom looked up, "Yes, but knowing you, Marinette…"

The petite girl huffed, "I'm not that-ah!"

To prove her dad's point, at that exact moment Marinette dropped her spoon back into her soup, which made it splash all over her white top, the heat caused her to jump and accidentally knocked the bread, next to her plate, off the table.

"Ugh" she groaned and she reached for a napkin to dab herself as her mum smiled and picked up the bread and her dad roared with laughter.

"Oh my darling daughter, how ever do you manage at that school without us?"

Marinette stuck her tongue out in reply.

* * *

The food tasted like ashes in Adrien's mouth.

The clock ticked loudly in the background.

His heart thudded in his chest.

He was so nervous!

He swallowed and forced another mouthful of food into his mouth. He didn't want it now but knew he'd need the energy later.

He glanced at the clock, 12:30. He had two and a half hours till he was going to make his move. He went through the plan in his head for what felt like the millionth time.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the heels clicking on the marble floor heading towards him.

"Adrien,"

He jumped. He looked up and sighed when he saw it was only Nathalie.

Nathalie blinked, "Are you quite alright, Adrien? You seem a bit jumpy."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts, didn't hear you is all…" he trailed off

"I see, well, your father has asked me to remind you that you have a photo shoot this afternoon at 3:30pm. It is quite an important one so don't be late.

"Yes, I won't forget. But is it still alright if I can walk? It's such nice weather and I don't get out much..."

Nathalie's face softened ever so slightly to show a hint of pity. "Yes, that is still alright." She hesitated a moment, "Though I haven't actually asked your father's permission, so make sure he doesn't find out."

Adrien's eyes widened in happiness, "Thank you, Nathalie! Really, thanks!"

She smiled ever so slightly, "Just don't be late!" she turned and walked back out the door to attend to her other duties.

Adrien felt a little guilty abusing her like that, using the small kindness she showed her to run away from it all. However, the guilt failed to wipe the smile from his face. He was going to do it. He was going to run away!

* * *

It was 2:30. Marinette's bags were packed in the car. She swept through her room one last time, chucked her wand and phone into her backpack, and headed downstairs just as her mum called her to come down.

"Coming!" she yelled in reply.

When she got downstairs her father handed her a box filled with meticulously crafted macarons.

"To share with your friends on the carriage."

"Wow, thanks, Papa! You didn't have to!"

"No, but I wanted to."

Marinette hugged her parents and took the box from her dad.

"I'm sure everyone will love these! Well at least, they have done in the past!"

Sabine smiled, "Let's get going then. Do you have everything?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed twiddling his thumbs. He had already tried to waste time by reading manga and playing with all the gadgets in his room, but nothing failed to distract him. Eventually, he gave up and just sat on his bed, watching the clock.

2:45

Adrien jumped up and paced the room.

2:50

He doubled checked the windows were open, grabbed his suitcase from the closet, and dragged it into a position where it would be easy to summon.

2:55

One last sweep of the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

3:00

Go time! He picked up his wand and phone from the bedside table and placed them in his backpack.

He walked out the room, heart thumping in his chest as he tried to look casual. He bumped into Nathalie in the foyer, "I'm off now, Nathalie!"

The severe woman didn't look up from her clipboard, "Stay safe, stick to main roads, and don't be late!"

Adrien nodded, before a thought struck him, "Oh! And the Gorilla? Have you told..?"

"Yes, he's off doing other errands for your father."

So he wouldn't be loitering out the front. That was a relief.

He waved a goodbye at Nathalie who smiled briefly.

He confidently walked out the large front door and paused before opening the gate. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking and gave it a minute just to be sure Nathalie wasn't going to run out and stop him. When all was clear he took a deep breath and pulled out his wand.

"Accio," He whispered, pointing the wand to his room.

There was a moment where nothing happened and Adrien's stomach dropped as he thought it had failed, but he breathed again when his suitcase appeared around the corner and dropped right by him.

Another flash of panic suddenly swept through Adrien, what if one of the staff had seen the large suitcase flying past a window? The blond haired boy shook his head, no time to worry about that. He shoved his wand back into his bag before running out the gate and down the street, away from the imposing house. As soon as he saw a taxi he hailed it down and jumped in.

"Where to, kid?"

"Oh umm, I er, I'd like to go to Bois de Boulogne." Adrien was obviously flustered. Although the driver had already pulled out and was driving, the wide-eyed boy couldn't help but look out the back window to make sure no one was following him, either Nathalie, the Ministry, or, even worse, his father.

"With a suitcase like that?" The driver smiled.

"What?" Adrien turned back, "Oh I, umm, I'm staying with a friend, she lives near the park," he lied.

That reminded him, he needed to tell Chloé that he'd left. Adrien pulled out his phone, hers was the only name that came up.

A: Hey Chloé! I did it! I'm in the taxi right now, should be at the park in 15 minutes. Where should I meet you?

The reply was almost instant.

C: Adrikins! I knew you could do it! Meet me outside the Chateau de Bagatelle 3

A: Thanks, Chloé, you're the best!

C: I know! Haha

Adrien smiled as he dropped his phone back into his bag.

* * *

Marinette hummed a happy little tune and enjoyed the fresh breeze flowing through her hair as she and her parents walked through the Bois de Boulogne, a beautiful park on the outskirts of Paris.

She smiled as she took in the city for the last time before heading down south. Memories from first year all came flooding back as they strolled through the afternoon sunlight together. The nervousness, the insecurity, but most of all, the excitement. All she was feeling again now, but at least she knew what to expect.

They eventually reached the gorgeous Chateau and headed to the secret side door. She saw Chloé waiting outside and cringed. Thankfully the bossy blonde was too busy on her phone to notice Marinette.

They walked through the little door. She didn't even bother to ask her parents to leave her here and go back home, she wasn't going to deny them this small glimpse of the world she lived in for the majority of the year. Even Marinette never failed to be amazed at the sheer scale of the hidden room and garden. Not to mention the whole chaos of magic going on as parents hurried their kids to get onto the carriages.

After a bit of waving about, Marinette managed to get the attention of a bored looking check in girl, her brown fringe partially covering her eyes.

"Name and year?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fifth-year!"

The girl ran her pen down the list and nodded once she found the black-haired girl's name. "Recurring student, Carriage Five." She looked up as Marinette nodded. "Remember, place your luggage outside the carriage, it will be taken to your room for you."

"Thanks!" Marinette said, and the girl turned away to deal with other students.

Marinette's parents walked her up to the carriage and gave her a big hug once her luggage had been placed to the side.

"Have a wonderful year, dear," said Sabine.

Tom smiled "We will see you at Christmas hopefully!"

"Yes, probably!" The big blue-eyed girl looked up at her parents, "Thanks for everything!" She stepped up onto the carriage, "Oh, and thanks for the macarons."

"You're welcome darling," her parents waved. Marinette smiled at them standing together at the foot of the carriage. She gave one last little wave before turning and heading in through the carriage doors. She swallowed as nerves started to overtake her again.

"Hey, Marinette! Long time no see!"

The nerves vanished as Marinette looked up to see a familiar face, a boy with black glasses and a red cap, who was in the process of taking off his headphones as he waved her over to the corner he was sat in.

Marinette grinned and bounced over, "Yeah it's been a while!" she sat down next to her friend as Marinette gave him a macaron and they eased into a simple conversation about their summer holidays.

* * *

After what felt like the longest drive of his life, Adrien's taxi eventually reached the park. As soon as they arrived he jumped out with a "Thanks," and tipped probably a bit too much for a normal 15-year-old, _'but then I'm not normal,'_ he reminded himself. He glanced at his watch, 3:25. He breathed, still got plenty of time. He headed off in the direction of the Chateau, probably walking a bit faster than was necessary. He didn't fail to notice the slightly odd looks he was getting from the local Parisians and tourists alike due to his large suitcase, but they were the last thing on his mind. Besides, he noticed after a bit that he wasn't the only one with a suitcase. In fact, there were whole families with all sorts of strange luggage heading in the same direction he was. He realised with a thrill of excitement that they were of the wizarding community too! Adrien grinned, his nerves shoved aside as excitement thrummed through him.

Quicker than he expected, the Chateau de Bagatelle appeared in front of him. As soon as his childhood friend spotted him she came running over.

"Adrien!" Chloe leapt onto him, kissing him on the cheek.

Adrien laughed and hugged her back, for once not minding her dramatics and over the top affection.

"Thanks so much for helping me out," his voice was sincere.

"Oh Adrien, it's not a problem. You know I'd do anything for you. Now come along, the entrance is this way." She briskly walked off, blonde ponytail swinging behind her. She didn't even look back, just expecting Adrien to follow, which of course he did.

She led him round the side of the Chateau, to a little door which she opened and ushered him through. Adrien's eyes widened as he walked into what must be an extra hidden room. It was huge! He didn't know where to look! The ceiling was domed, and the marble intricately carved. People were everywhere. Students, some already changed into their robes, were wondering around with luggage. Parents were performing last minute spells to fix and sort things for their children. There were also younger siblings saying teary goodbyes to their older brothers and sisters, and even magical pets scattered all over the place. Despite being a wizard from birth, he had never seen so much magic in one place, and such chaos.

Adrien loved it.

He snapped out of his gazing when Chloé yanked his arm, "Let's go check you in."

Adrien paled, "Check in? But I never told the school I was coming! I just going to turn up and hope…"

"Oh _relax_ , as soon as you told me you were serious about coming this year, I got Daddy to pull some strings, behind your father's back, obviously."

Adrien smiled at his bossy, spoilt friend. She could be good when she wanted to be.

Chloé looked back at him, "What are you looking at? Let's go!"

"Ah ok!" he let himself be pulled away.

"Excuse me!" Chloé shrilled, "My friend wants to check in."

A check in girl, with a fringe that was too long in Adrien's opinion, turned around impatiently, "Name and year?"

Chloé poked Adrien with her elbow, "Oh! Er, Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Fifth-year."

The girl nodded, "Mr Agreste, you'll be in Carriage Five with the other Fifth-years."

It was only then that Adrien noticed the row of french doors at the side, and beyond, a sprawling lawn on which stood giant horses and even bigger carriages. Merlin, they were as big as small houses!

Adrien jumped as he received another shove in the ribs. He looked at the check in girl, realising that she had just asked him a question and he had completely missed it.

"Umm sorry, what did you say?" He grinned sheepishly

"I _said,_ is this your first year at Beauxbatons?"

"Oh yes, yes it is…Is that a problem?"

The girl shook her head, "Not at all, we always have a few new students, not in First-year. Just remember, when you arrive at the school you need to follow along with the First-years, not your fellow Fifth-years, as you need to be sorted. But your Carriage Supervisor will remind you of all that." Adrien nodded in understanding. "Also, don't forget to please place your suitcase outside the Fifth carriage. It will be loaded and taken up to your room for you."

"Alright, thanks!"

Once again he allowed Chloé to pull him away. He grinned as he listened to her babbling as he continued to take in the sights. "You'll be sitting next to me the whole way, so don't worry. Oh and Sabrina is already on the carriage saving us seats. This is going to be so much fun! Having you here, just you wait until we get to school…"

He let her words drift over him as she led him up to the carriage. He couldn't wait to meet his fellow Fifth years and make some new friends.

He tried to compose his grin as he entered the carriage and greeted Sabrina. He sat down next to his childhood friend and glanced around at his future classmates.

He had done it.

He had broken free.

_He was finally on his way to Beauxbatons!_


	2. Carriages and Chloes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forget it," Marinette said bitterly. "You're friends with Chloé right?" Adrien nodded, confused. What did that have to do with anything? "Then I don't want to hear your excuses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 months late.. hehe sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette and Nino's conversation ceased as the normal carriage chatter turned into excited whispering. Marinette looked up to see a smirking Chloé walking through the carriage followed by a gorgeous, confident looking blonde boy; the sort of guy who knew he looked good.

"I feel like I recognise him," Marinette whispered to herself, mentally flipping through all the faces she knew.

A magazine was shoved in her face. La Mode Magique, the top fashion magazine in Wizarding France, and on the cover was a young model.

The new girl sitting next to Marinette whispered, "It's Adrien Agreste! Top model, son of.." She flipped the page to show an image of a well-dressed man.

"Gabrielle Agreste!" Marinette squealed, "My favourite designer!"

"Yup!"

Their eyes followed the boy as he greeted Sabrina and the three sat down together.

Nino leant over, "Looks like he's friends with Chloé and Sabrina though, as well as being crazy rich and a teen supermodel, that is not a dude worth anyone's time."

The blue eyed girl sighed, "You're right." She turned to face the new girl next to her, "I'm Marinette by the way, and you are?"

"Alya."

"It's nice to meet you." Marinette smiled.

A head leant over Marinette's shoulder "And I'm Nino."

Marinette offered some of the freshly made macaroons. "So, you are new this year?"

Alya took one, "Yep! Moved over from Martinique this summer."

"You don't say?" Nino said, "I'm originally from Morocco myself..."

The three of them slid into easy conversation, forgetting about the famous blonde boy sitting on the other side of the carriage.

* * *

Adrien tried to hide his grin and sat with his well practised, composed model smile. He didn't know much about school other than what he had read, and they all said you had to look cool or you would be labelled an outcast. That's how it worked…right? Adrien shrugged to himself, he had nothing to worry about, Chloé and Sabrina would help him fit in.

Adrien looked over at the chattering girls, Chloé was showing Sabrina some jewellery in a magazine that her father was going to buy her. Without meaning to, Adrien's eyes flicked to the watch on her wrist, 3:42 p.m. His gut clenched. He was supposed to be at that photo shoot 12 minutes ago. Nathalie would definitely know by now that he hadn't turned took a deep breath and prayed silently that they took off before-

"Adrien!" A sharp voice rang throughout the carriage causing everyone to whip their heads around and the golden boy to freeze as ice ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and sank into his seat.

He knew that voice anywhere.

Nathalie.

"Adrien Agreste!" She stormed into the carriage, the Gorilla stood menacingly behind her, "What on earth do you think you are doing? Come back out here now! I am taking you home right this instant!"

Adrien's eyes whipped open, "Nathalie! Please!"

"You know your father is against this-"

"But _I_ want this!" Adrien stood up to stand his ground. "I just want to go to school like everyone else! What's so wrong about that?"

" _Enough_ Adrien! I won't speak any more on the matter. Now pick up your bags and-

"What is going on in here?" A frowning woman with red hair appeared through a side door in the carriage. She approached Nathalie, "Is there a problem Mademoiselle?"

"I am sorry for the disturbance, but I absolutely cannot allow this boy Adrien to attend Beauxbatons, his father simply won't allow it."

The woman looked from the severe black haired lady to the wide-eyed blonde boy and back again. She then waved her wand and conjured a clipboard out of thin air before running her finger down the list of names. "Adrien, right?"

Adrien nodded, "Adrien Agreste."

The woman looked back up at Nathalie, "It says here that he is already successfully checked in."

"Well frankly I don't know how he managed that, but-"

"Are you his mother?"

Nathalie blinked, "No, but-"

"Are you a guardian of his?"

"Not officially, but-" she stammered

"Well then," she made the clipboard disappear. "That settles it. I cannot allow seemingly random people to take children away from the school."

"But-"

" _And_ ," the woman pressed on, "seeing as you are neither a parent or guardian you have no jurisdiction over him."

Nathalie stuttered in disbelief.

"Therefore, seeing as all Adrien's paperwork is in order, the only option we have, is to let him go to Beauxbatons."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Nathalie," Adrien said meekly, Nathalie looked down at him in defeat, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Nathalie stood up straight again and adjusted her suit, "I see. I just wish…" she hesitated. "Next time please don't betray my trust like that."

Adrien looked down at his shoes, his gut clenched with guilt and nodded. "My father he will-"

"I'll speak with your father. I'm sure I can sort something out."

Adrien's head whipped up, eyes filled with hope. "Thanks, Nathalie! Seriously, Thank you!" And to both their surprise Adrien jumped forward to hug the serious woman. She smiled briefly and patted him awkwardly on the head before Adrien pulled away.

"Stay safe Adrien."

He nodded, "I will."

The red headed woman watched the whole exchange with eyebrows raised. Nathalie turned to leave the carriage but paused to look at the teacher before she did so.

"May I ask your name?"

"Madame Bustier, head of Fifth year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

Nathalie nodded, "Take good care of Adrien for me."

Madam Bustier nodded back, hiding her surprise. Whatever she had expected the stern woman to say, it wasn't that.

The whole year group watched as Nathalie and the Gorilla left the carriage before breaking out in whispers.

Adrien visibly crumpled with relief. "Thank you, Madam Bustier for supporting me. I am truly grateful."

The teacher looked down at Adrien questionably. "I'll be speaking with you when we get to school." Adrien swallowed nervously. "You aren't in trouble," the teacher assured him, "but I do have a few questions." Adrien nodded. "But for now, go back to your seat. We are about to take off!" This last part she yelled to the carriage.

Adrien walked back to his seat and collapsed with a sigh.

"Jeez, what is that woman's problem!" Chloé hissed.

"Your family are so strict Adrien," Sabrina said in a shocked whisper.

Adrien put his head in his hands, "You can say that again."

* * *

"Dudes!" Nino poked the two gossiping girls who had completely missed Madam Bustier's take off announcement. They turned around with mild annoyance. "We are about to take off!"

"Oooh!" Both their faces lit up with excitement. "This is my favourite part!" Marinette exclaimed as both girls leant over Nino to look out the window.

"Hey Alya," Nino spoke over Marinette to her, "You should move to there," he pointed to the empty seat on the other side of the table they were seated at, "Then you are right next to the window." The girl jumped up without hesitation and sat at the seat opposite Nino before plastering her face to the window.

They heard the horses braying and stamping outside. Everyone did up their seat-belts and braced themselves for takeoff.

After a few minutes, the horses started galloping down the long lawn. It was a surprisingly smooth takeoff. A simple run along the lawn before leaping off the ground at a gentle incline towards the sky. This was completely opposite to the previous year. Marinette shuddered as she remembered the storm they had had to take off in, but they had survived. She looked back down at Paris, growing smaller by the second. She smiled. Despite being a witch for four years now, there were some things she still couldn't believe magic was capable of doing. Giant flying horses pulling carriages the size of houses being one of them. Her, Alya and Nino strained against their seat-belts to get a good look outside.

"Wow," Alya breathed in amazement. Nino and Marinette grinned at their new friend. 'Wow' barely scraped the surface. Seeing Paris sprawled out below them on a late summer's afternoon was beautiful beyond words. The whole carriage was silent for a moment as everyone looked down at their home in awe, as well as a little sadness because they wouldn't be returning for a while.

Once the initial awe wore off and only fields were to be seen, Marinette and Nino sat back, though Alya kept her forehead glued to the window as she gazed down.

"Just wait a couple hours till the sun goes down," Nino told her, "The view then is truly something else."

Alya's eyes sparkled as she looked up at him before turning back to the window. However, she had to peel her eyes away as the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"Welcome back everyone, and if you are new, then welcome to Beauxbatons! I assure you all have a great year coming up." She smiled at them all. "For those that don't know me, I am Madame Bustier, head of Fifth year. So if anyone has any problems or questions about anything at all throughout the year, please don't hesitate to see me. For now, I'll be through here." she gestured to a door on her left. "Also, there are refreshments and snacks through that door," she gestured to the other side of the carriage. "The journey should be about three hours, so relax, catch up with your friends and enjoy the ride!" She smiled and walked out as chatter resumed throughout the carriage.

Marinette picked up her box of macaroons, "I'm going to hand these out, do you two want to come with me?"

Alya nodded her head.

Nino leant back in his seat and picked up his headphones, "Nah, I'd rather listen to some tunes, but you dudes go ahead."

The girls nodded and walked off. Marinette warmed with happiness as she went around greeting all her old classmates, introduced them to Alya, and chatted about the summer. She didn't know why, but could just feel it; this year was going to be a good one.

* * *

Adrien smiled like an idiot. He didn't care about looking like a coolly composed model anymore. His face was still stuck to the window on his right, despite having taken off a while ago now. He probably would have stayed like that for the whole journey if it weren't for one word amongst Chloé and Sabrina's chatter catching his interest. _Pastries_.

"What! Where?" Adrien whipped his head around. Chloé and Sabrina looked at him strangely. "Errr, did you mention pastries?" Adrien asked meekly.

"Ugh yes," Chloé rolled her eyes, "That Marinette girl. She does this every year."

"Marinette girl?" Adrien questioned as he looked around the carriage.

"The half Asian girl with the new redhead, holding the box of macarons." Sabrina helped.

Adrien sat up as he spotted her and, more importantly, the macarons. He licked his lips.

"You mean half magic, and that's being generous!" Chloé said, "She's just some muggle-born, daughter of two _bakers_ if you can believe it. What sort of job is that?"

Adrien grinned, "For making delicious food!"

"Whatever, she's probably just doing it for attention anyway. And that other new kid, she can't be that smart if she's chosen to hang out with Marinette."

Adrien frowned but didn't say anything. After all, Chloé _did_ know these people better than he did. And while the black-haired girl seemed pretty nice, who knew what she was actually like on the inside. Although she did have a box of pastries, so that must count for something...right?

He eyed them as they slowly made their way around the carriage. At last, they finally reached the table Chloé, Sabrina and himself were seated at.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Marinette said perkily, "How was your summer?"

"It was lovely thanks," she said, taking a green macaron from the box Marinette offered to her.

Marinette turned, "Chloé." She said. Adrien noted her tone of voice wasn't unkind, but neither was it friendly.

Chloé turned her nose up at the macarons, "I'm not going near those things you call edible food."

Alya frowned as Adrien shot Chloé a look of disapproval. He tried to give Marinette a look of apology but she was already giving her red haired a friend a knowing look and didn't see Adrien.

Adrien stiffened when Marinette turned to look at him but relaxed when she smiled gently.

"And you are Adrien, right? Gabriel Agreste's son?" She leant across the table to hand him the box so he could have a proper look.

"Yep, that's me," he said without emotion, but his eyes lit up when he saw the macarons, "Wow!" He looked up at Marinette amazed, "Did your family actually make these?"

Marinette blushed slightly, "Yeah, my mum and dad did. They might only be ordinary muggles but-"

"Who are you?" Chloé interrupted, looking at Alya.

Alya looked a bit affronted at being addressed so bluntly. "I'm Alya, Alya Césaire."

"And your parents? Are they both, you know, our kind?"

"No, I don't know what you mean, you're going to have to elaborate." She said coldly.

"Well Alya," Chloé continued, oblivious to Alya's tone of voice, "I don't know how things worked in your old country and school, but here at Beauxbatons you'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Chloé then offered her hand confidently to shake Alya's, but instead of taking it Alya just looked down at Chloé.

"Ah, I do see what you mean now. Thanks for the offer, but my parents and I aren't like 'your kind', she said coolly, "neither are bitches." Chloé flushed, clearly at a loss of what to say.

Just as the tension peaked, a scream of pain broke out behind Alya and Marinette, causing everyone to turn around. Curled up on the floor was a petite blonde girl, her hands covering her face. Adrien stood up to get a better look, a flash of worry went through him, but Marinette got there first.

"Rose!" She exclaimed and ran over to the girl. Alya followed behind.

Adrien watched as a gothic looking girl reached Rose just before Marinette did and sat her up. Once Marinette reached her, the two girls coerced Rose into moving her hands from her face, revealing a swollen cheek and eye.

Adrien gasped, "Is she alright? What happened? Maybe we should go help?"

"They don't need any help," Chloé said, "Not that I'd give it even if they did."

Sabrina nodded in agreement as Chloé reached to slide the box of macarons from Adrien's grip.

Adrien craned his neck trying to see what was going on between the three girls, but they were too far away and talking too quietly. After a few minutes, once it seemed the small blonde wasn't severely hurt, the goth girl looked up angrily and shouted loud enough for the whole carriage to hear, "Alix! Kim! What did you do this time?"

Adrien followed her gaze to see a small pink haired girl and an athletic Asian boy standing guiltily side by side, their wands held limply in their hands.

"Sorry Juleka, sorry Rose," The girl rubbed the back of her neck, "We were having a little jinx off, and well, Kim here missed me and Rose just happened to walk by and…" She gestured helplessly.

The goth girl turned back to the blonde as she let out a small sob. "Don't worry Rose, it's just a stinging spell, it will go down in a bit." Rose covered her face again and nodded.

Marinette helped Juleka stand Rose up, "Why don't you take her to the teacher, she'll have something for the pain and maybe Rose can stay in there until the swelling goes down." Juleka nodded in agreement and walked Rose out. Once the door had closed behind them Marinette rounded on the two culprits, causing them to cower before her gaze. "What on earth were you two thinking? Having a jinx off? In this small carriage no less?" They both looked down at their feet.

Adrien blinked. He hadn't expected the little blue-eyed girl to have so much ferocity in her.

Kim looked back up, "We just thought it would be a bit of fun to try out some new spells we read about. We didn't mean to hurt anyone, honestly! We didn't even think they'd work! We're sorry."

Marinette sighed, "Well I'm sure the teacher will deal with you."

Right on time the door to Madame Bustier's office flew open, "Alix! Kim! In here, now!" the duo dejectedly walked into the office.

The rest of the carriage resumed its chatter, a bit more enthusiastically than before considering what had just happened. Adrien watched as Alya and Marinette started talking again before sitting down, relieved that nothing too serious had happened.

"It's lucky that that girl wasn't hurt too ba-What are you doing!" He looked at Chloé in horror as she brought her handbag down on Marinette's box of macarons, reducing the last one to nothing more than flakes. The rest had already been destroyed.

He snatched the ruined box off Chloé and stood up, holding it far out of reach. "Just what do you think you are doing?" He said angrily at them. Sabrina and Chloé giggled into their hands. Adrien looked up and caught the eye of a boy sitting in the far corner with a red cap on.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Adrien jumped as the box of now destroyed macarons was snatched out of his hand. Marinette stood before him, fuming.

Adrien was wrong. What he had seen a moment ago hadn't been ferocious at all.

He tried to take a step back but hit the window.

"Those were perfectly good pastries!" She cried, "Why would you do something like this?"

Adrien held up his hands in surrender, "It wasn't, I... I didn't-" he stammered. Chloé and Sabrina continued to giggle.

"Forget it," Marinette said bitterly. "You're friends with Chloé right?" Adrien nodded, confused. What did that have to do with anything? "Then I don't want to hear your excuses." Marinette turned on her heel and stormed off, dragging Alya with her.

Adrien sat back down, deflated. He felt empty inside. School hadn't even started and someone already hated him. He lay his arms and head on the table and desperately tried to block out the sound of Chloé and Sabrina's laughter.

* * *

Marinette's fists were clenched with anger. She couldn't _believe_ it!

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed once she and Alya had reached Nino. "The nerve of him!" Nino didn't say anything. Alya crossed her arms and watched her new friend pace around. "These were perfectly good pastries! And my parents are good bakers! Their food is perfectly edible! Stupid blondes, thinking they can do whatever they want."

"Careful," Alya smiled, "That Rose girl is a blonde too."

"Oh, you know who I mean." Marinette sat down dejectedly. "I just, I don't know what I do wrong. It's not even the first day of school and she's already making me so angry! What did I ever do to her to make her hate me so?"

"Dude she hates everyone," Nino said, "You ain't special."

That made Marinette smile a little. "I know." She put her head in her hands and groaned, "but now there's two of them. I've barely been able to stand Chloé these last few years. I definitely won't be able to survive now she's got her supermodel friend to cheer her on."

"They're just bitches," Alya uncrossed her hands and put one on her hip while gesturing with the other. "You just need to stand up to them."

"I can't do that." Marinette groaned from between her fingers. "But you can!" she suddenly jumped up. "You said that 'We aren't like your kind, we aren't bitches' line!"

Nino looked up at Alya in surprise, "You called Chloé a bitch to her face?" Alya nodded. "Respect!"

The redhead grinned, "I only do what my role models would do," she reached down and pulled a book from her bag.

Nino looked puzzled, "Is that Harry Potter?"

Marinette looked incredulous, "Is that the muggle version?"

"Yep!" Alya grinned. "Obviously, I've also read the more accurate, translated biographies of Dumbledore and Harry by Rita Skeeter, but this book includes more quotes of the lesser known people that affected their lives. Some really inspirational quotes, for example, 'I am what I am, and I'm not ashamed. There's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth bothering with.' That's by Hagrid."

Marinette laughed, "That's brilliant!" Nino laughed too.

My personal favourite is by Dumbledore, 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' So," she crossed her arms, "this means we can't let people like them," she gestured back to Chloé, "push us, or anyone else around! After all, 'Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve.'" She smiled determinately, "Ginny Weasley."

Marinette felt Nino's resolve strengthen beside her. Alya's expression was so full of contagious confidence that Marinette couldn't help but grin along with them.

* * *

"Oh Adrien, stop being so miserable," Chloé spoke down to the blonde. Adrien didn't reply.

Adrien was lying with his head in his arms on the table. His was head tilted to the side so he could look out the window at the blue sky and white clouds drifting by. He frowned when Chloé spoke to him. He had been trying to mentally block out her voice, but this time, it made him angry.

Adrien suddenly sat up and glared at his friend, "Why did you do that Chloé?"

Chloé inspected her nails, "Do what?"

"You know what."

Chloé sighed, "Tell him, Sabrina."

"They need to learn to respect us. We are putting them in their place, nothing more."

"But did you have to do _that_?" protested Adrien

Chloé leant over to Adrien, "You still have so much to learn Adrikins. Leave it to us for now, we will show you how school really works."

Adrien shook his head, "Let me through, I want to go get a drink."

The next hour or so passed pretty uneventfully. Adrien had gotten up to get _another_ drink. He couldn't stand listening to Sabrina and Chloé's bitching; yet Chloé was his best friend. He felt so conflicted and confused. School couldn't be _that_ different to what he read about, could it? Surely things like being nice to nice people don't change? Adrien tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He picked up a pumpkin juice and walked back into the main carriage. However, instead of going back to his seat he leant on the wall and observed the room around him. Most people were chatting and laughing with friends. Sabrina and Chloé were giggling, _'probably at the expense of someone else,'_ he thought. Alix and Kim still hadn't come out of Madame Bustier's office, _'most likely having some sort of detention.'_ Rose and Juleka weren't out here either, _'Rose's swelling must still be pretty bad.'_ Adrien felt bad for her. He looked round the room again, to the baker's daughter and her friend. They were talking very animatedly over a book. He couldn't quite read the cover from where he was stood. _'Whatever, it doesn't matter.'_ Adrien's hand tighten round his glass of juice. He had really screwed things up with them. He sighed and leant his head back on the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then he heard the quiet pop and fizz of a can behind him. He turned to find a dark-skinned boy with a red baseball cap on and some strange ear muffs around his neck, holding some sort of muggle energy drink. It was the guy he had caught eyes with earlier when he had snatched the ruined macarons off of Chloé.

"Hey, dude."

"Hi," Adrien replied cautiously, "I'm Adrien." He held out his hand in a hopeful gesture of friendship.

The darker boy didn't take it. Instead, he took a sip of his energy drink. Despite him not taking Adrien's hand, the blonde boy couldn't help but admire him slightly. Cool and confident, yet had a quiet air about him. The sort of guy that was always on the edge of the crowd yet always in the know, with a hint of rebelliousness that Adrien was jealous of. He was basically the complete opposite of Adrien, who was not confident. His quietness was more due to his awkwardness, yet people seemed to mistake it for coolness, but actually? Cool, he was not. He was always in the middle of the crowd, yet never was in the know. And rebellious? Hah! Apart from today, Adrien had never disobeyed an order in his life.

The dark boy lowered his can, "So I guess you're one of Chloé's pals?"

Adrien dropped his hand, "Why does everyone keep telling me this."

"Listen, dude, Chloé, she's not a nice person. No one likes her. Apart from Sabrina."

Adrien looked up puzzled, "But she told me that everyone loves her."

The boy gave a sympathetic look, "She lied. Big time."

Adrien furrowed his brow, "But why would she do that?"

The boy shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "Who knows man. I barely understand how a normal girl works, let alone one like her." Adrien looked back at Chloé. "The only thing I do know is, you didn't destroy Marinette's macarons."

Adrien turned back to face the cool boy. "You saw what actually happened?"

"That I did. But I have to ask," The boy looked up at Adrien curiously, "why didn't you tell Marinette it was Chloé?"

Adrien sighed once more, "Well, you see, I've known Chloé since I was a little kid, and I know not everything about her is positive, in fact, today I've felt like I've been slapped in the face with how bad she can be, but, I can't tell on her. She's the only friend I have."

The boy gave a small smile. "Well, you don't seem like a bad guy." He held out his hand, "I'm Nino. It's time you made some new friends, dude."

Adrien's eyes lit up with hope as he shook his new friend's hand.

* * *

"And Sirius Black, a greatly underrated guy if you ask me, said, 'If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.'" Alya spouted another quote from her book.

"Ohh I like that one!" Exclaimed Marinette.

"It's good, isn't it?" Agreed Alya, "But, although I don't like Dumbledore's values much, his quotes will always be my favourite."

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Marinette declared. "I think I've got that quote nailed. It is a good one." she agreed.

Alya laughed at her new friend, however, she was cut off by a shriek of mock laughter coming from the other side of the room. Both girls turned around.

"Chloé," Marinette said frostily. Alya frowned.

From what Marinette could see, Rose and Juleka had come back out of Madame Bustier's office. Rose looked a lot better, though her face was still a little red from where the spell had hit. This had apparently not gone unnoticed by Chloé and Sabrina.

"Hah! Look at her!" Marinette could here Chloé's laughter clearly from the other side of the carriage. "You call that healed? She looks just as ugly as before!" Sabrina's laughter only egged Chloé on. Tears appeared in Rose's eye, Juleka glared but was too reserved to do anything more.

Marinette stood up, and to her own surprise shouted out loud enough for the whole carriage to hear, "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

The class stared at her.

Chloé folded her arms, "Err, and what's that supposed to mean?"

Marinette walked confidently towards Chloé, "It simply means, I won't let you push Rose around anymore Chloé! Nor me, nor anyone else in this class!" She stopped walking once she reached Rose and Juleka, "So, for starters, you are going to do me the pleasure of apologising to Rose right now!"

Chloé scoffed, "You can't make me do that!"

Marinette walked up to Chloé and slammed her hand on the desk, making Chloé jump. She put her face right in front of Chloé's. "Apologise." She said menacingly," _Now._ "

Chloé's confidence wavered under Marinette's gaze. "Ugh, whatever." She rolled her eyes towards Rose. "I'm sorry alright?"

Marinette stood back up straight. "Now you are going to do me the favour of sitting right here and not bully anyone else during this carriage ride!"

The class laughed. Chloé, having been humiliated, tossed her ponytail angrily and faced the other way.

Marinette gave a small triumphant smile. She walked back to Alya, receiving thanks from Rose and Juleka on the way. Once she was back in her seat, Alya punched her on the arm affectionally, "Well played."

A few minutes later, Madame Bustier emerged once more from her carriage office. Kim and Alix followed behind and rejoined the class before Madame Bustier made her announcement. "Good evening everyone! I hope the journey has been pleasant. Those of you who haven't put your robes on yet had better go do that now, as we will soon be arriving at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the massive delay but, as promised, chapter 2 did arrive! 
> 
> Life has been fairly crazy recently, but I am back at home now and summer holidays have started, so there should be plenty of time for me to get this story properly going.
> 
> I hope you stick with me and let me know if you like the story!


	3. Wands and Worriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood up straighter and shook the nerves off himself.  
> He was going to get into…the house he was supposed to get into.

Once Marinette and Alya had changed into their light blue uniforms they sat back down.

Alya looked out the window excitedly. "I can't wait to see Beauxbatons for real! I mean I've seen pictures in books but it's just not the same-"

"Ohmygosh!" Marinette exclaimed "This is your first year here, you haven't been sorted! " she smacked herself lightly on the forehead, "How did I forget?"

Alya laughed, "Yep! I've got that to look forward to too. Though, I'm a little nervous. I've read all about the houses but, it must be a bit different in reality. What house are you in? Can you give me some more 'real life' info about them?"

"Of course! I'm in Bellefeuille House, hence the green trimming on my uniform."

"That's the leaf house right?"

"Yeah, the leaf is our sigil and basically represents the fact that we are quite down-to-earth and are hardworking, albeit in a more physical sense than academic."

"And I read that Bellefeuille students have a loyal stereotype?"

Marinette nodded, "We are typically loyal, empathetic, caring and hardworking."

"You weren't exactly 'empathetic' and 'caring' when you spoke to Chloé just then." Alya joked.

Marinette grinned, "Well one person can't embody all the qualities of their house, and certainly not all the time."

"Too right, girl," Alya grinned back. "So what house is Chloé in then?"

"Ugh, _Ombrelune_ ," she said with disgust.

"That's the house where the majority of pureblood go, right?"

"Yes! So their virtues are pretty self-explanatory. Their part of the house song is all like 'We have dark minds with darker souls, and will stop at nothing to get what we want!'" Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya sat in thought and didn't respond. "Oh, and their sigil is the moon against a night sky, which just enforces their clichéd darkness."

Alya continued to be silent for a moment. "But I've read that Ombrelune students are also intellectually smart and ambitious?"

"That's what they use as their excuse when they get accused of being dark and manipulative. But whatever," Marinette sat up straight in her seat, "let's move on, it's not like you are going into that house anyway. No friend of mine would be that dark and uncaring." Marinette grinned.

Alya smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "So what house in Nino in?"

Marinette looked around, "Where _is_ Nino?"

Alya shrugged. "Oh wait, there he is." She pointed to the side and Marinette saw him walking towards them.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"S'up, just been at the snack table is all." He slid in next to Marinette, "What have you guys been talking about?"

"I've just been telling Alya a bit about the different houses."

"Oh, dude yeah! You haven't been sorted!"

Alya shook her head, "Nope. Obviously, I've read about the houses, but Marinette here has been giving me some extra intel. So far she's told me about Bellefeuille and Ombrelune. I'm assuming you're in Papillonlisse?" She eyed the purple trimmings on his blue blazer.

"That I am!" said Nino, sitting up and fixing his cap. "The house of the artists! The emotional dreamers who battle their inner demons!" he paused, "And wear berets!" He winked. The two girls laughed. "Nah seriously, though, we are stereotypically the 'arty' house and are well known to be dreamers. That's why our symbol is a butterfly. It represents our light and fluttery nature; The complete opposite to Bellefeuille, we are the optimists and idealists of the school." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Although, I don't feel I really fit into that part of Papillonlisse. I probably just got put there 'cause I'm good with music."

"Oh really?" Alya looked up with interest, "What sort of music do you do? Do you compose music?"

"Well, I like all sorts really, don't have much time for poppy-mainstream stuff, though. And um, no I don't like, compose classical as such, but I'm all right at DJ-ing and making my own beats."

"Really? That's interesting. You must be muggle born then, to have DJ equipment. Do you DJ at events? Or just do it for fun yourself? Would you be willing to let me listen to some?"

"Oh, umm."

Marinette noticed Nino looking a bit hesitant at the onslaught of questions on, what she knew to be, quite private stuff. Even Marinette had only heard Nino's DJ skills once before. "Hey, guys! Look out the window, I can see Beauxbatons!" Alya immediately turned and plastered her face to the window once again, questions forgotten for the moment.

"Wow." Alya breathed in amazement as she looked out at the view.

The whole sky was glowing with a soft purple and the clouds glowed a vivid pink. The horizon line was ablaze with an orange which merged with the purple. The colours of the horizon grew in intensity as they drew towards the bright sun, half hidden in the sea. The gentle sea itself was filled with gorgeous colours. The beaches were golden yellow from the setting sun and the waves themselves reflected the pinks and purples of the sky as well as stirring in their own deep greens. All this was the backdrop to a proud and impending white castle fitted with brilliant blue roofs, reminiscent of those in fairy tales. Beautiful, green grounds rolled out in front of the castle, a few faint greenhouses could be made out, and, to the side, a glorious Quidditch pitch. The whole view was a blend of breathtakingly beautiful colours.

It was one of the best views Marinette had seen yet of flying into Beauxbatons. Despite it obviously not being true, Marinette couldn't but wonder if someone had used magic to create it as it was so awe inspiring. The three of them sat in silent wonder.

* * *

"Adrien! Where have you been?" Chloé demanded.

"Sorry, I was getting a drink."

"Well, you'd better hurry up and get changed. Didn't you hear the teacher's announcement?"

Adrien looked closely at Chloé and Sabrina and noticed they had both changed into the light blue Beauxbaton uniforms. "Oh, yeah, ok." He said emotionlessly. He picked up his bag and turned to go to the bathrooms.

"Hey, Adrien?" He turned back to look at her. "Don't take so long this time," Adrien noted the hint of worry in her voice and gave the barest of smiles in return.

A heavy weight settled around Adrien's shoulders as he walked into the bathroom. He hadn't meant to spend a long time away from Chloé, it's just that, what that Nino guy had said really got to him. Adrien glumly pulled the blue robes over his head. After Nino had left, Adrien had gone back into the refreshments room. He'd needed a quiet space to think before returning to Chloé. Part of Adrien didn't believe that Chloé would so blatantly lie to him. _'Then again,'_ he thought to himself bitterly, _'she probably truly did believe that everyone loved her.'_ He tried and failed to sort out his thoughts and so instead focused on the fact that he had made a friend. A friend without the help of Chloé. The thought made him smile and steadied his mind so felt ready to go back and face his childhood friend. _'After all,'_ he thought to himself, _'I have to get over this so I can be ready for the sorting.'_ His gut clenched with the fear of sorting. He had never read much about the school. When he was younger and Chloé was sent off, he didn't read anything out of spite and jealousy. And then this year, he thought that getting his hopes up and getting excited about going would jinx him into not being able to run away.

Adrien returned and slid back into his window seat. He watched the clouds float by for a moment, thinking about the houses.

"Hey Adrien, are you all right?" Chloé looked at him.

"Yeah I am," he smiled, trying to make it look sincere. "I was just wondering though, can you tell me about the houses here? I've just realised I don't actually know much about them or the sorting…" he trailed off.

"What's there to know?" said Chloé, "You'll be in Ombrelune, the best house, with Sabrina and I. The other houses are unimportant."

"Why? What are the other houses like?"

"They are full of dumb daydreamers. Bellefeuille likes to think they are hardworking, but in reality, they are too thick to do any real intellectual work. Papillonlisse just have their heads in the clouds and do nothing worthwhile all day." Sabrina was nodding encouragingly to everything Chloé said. "Ombrelune, on the other hand, is where the academic and ambitious people go. Our house is full of students who will actually do something with their lives!"

"Oh really?" Adrien took her words with a pinch of salt.

"Yes." Said Chloé. "As for the sorting-"

"Everybody! May I please have your attention!" Chloé was cut off as Madame Bustier re-emerged and made another announcement. "Please, may you all sit down and buckle up as we will shortly begin our descent into Beauxbatons!" She sat down in the main carriage to keep an eye on the students.

Adrien immediately plastered his face to the window to see Beauxbatons. His mouth fell open in amazement. It was even bigger than he imagined! And the grounds seemed to stretch for miles before reaching the beautiful open sea. "Wow, Chloé! I can't believe I've missed out on this for four years. I should have run away sooner!" He turned to face her, all his previous doubts about her forgotten. "Seriously thank you for bringing me here."

Chloé tried to cover her happiness with her bossy attitude, "Yes well, no need to get sappy about it." She crossed her arms and looked away, but Adrien grinned as he saw the small smile that she failed to hide.

* * *

 Marinette gripped tightly onto the table as the carriage lurched forward. She hated this part of the carriage ride. Every year at this point she would convince herself that this would be the year that the magic wouldn't work, that they would crash. _'Planes are one thing,'_ she thought to herself, _'but horses and carriages truly aren't supposed to fly.'_ Her stomach lurched as her new friend whooped with glee when the carriage dipped again.

"Please, just let me know when we're down." Marinette moaned.

"Almost there!" said Nino. Marinette didn't trust herself to reply.

"How can you not like this?" Marinette could hear that Alya's face was lit up with glee. "It's amazing! Way better than how I got to my last school!"

"How did you get to your last school?" Nino asked curiously.

Alya shrugged nonchalantly, "By boat."

Nino looked like he was going to say something but just at that moment the carriage gave a final lurch as it hit the ground. Hedges flashed past the windows as the horses galloped across the grounds, eventually slowing down to a trot.

"You made it, dude!" Nino laughed, slapping Marinette gently on the back. Marinette opened her eyes and moaned.

"Thank God."

"You're in the wizarding world now," Alya grinned at Marinette mischievously, "you need to thank Merlin."

Marinette rolled her eyes and grinned back in response.

Once again Madame Bustier stood up, "That was a bit of a bumpy landing but I hope everyone is all right." The class mumbled a few yeses, "I know most of you have done this before, but I need to remind you, once we get off this carriage you are to split into your houses. Please find and line up behind your respective Heads." She then conjured a clipboard and peered at it for a moment before looking back out to the year group.

"Is Alya Césaire here?" Alya gave a furtive glance to Marinette who shrugged back. She put up her hand. "You Alya, and Adrien here," She nodded to the blonde boy who looked wide-eyed back, "are the only new students in this carriage. Am I correct? Now when we all get off this carriage I want you to check in with the teacher standing aside with the first years. You cannot join your peers until you are sorted. Is that clear?" The two nodded. "The teacher there will further explain what you are to do." She looked back out across the whole carriage, "Is everyone clear on what they are expected to do?" The class responded with a chorus of 'Yes Miss' and fell back into excited chatter.

The horses had slowed down to a walk by this point and were crossing the grounds next to the beach. The castle was stood looming over them at the top of the hill. Little pathways and stairwells were etched into the rock leading up to the castle and across the grounds. There was a sort of wild yet elegant beauty about it. It truly was a sight to behold.

The little carriage doors opened and the class filed out onto the grounds. Just before they split up Marinette turned to her new friend.

"Good luck up there! Just stay calm and let the magic flow through you, it's impossible to be placed in the wrong house."

"Thanks, girl."

Suddenly Marinette's nose crinkled and her brow furrowed.

"Girl? What's up?"

Alya and Nino both turned to see what Marinette was seeing. Chloé was all over Adrien, hugging him far too closely and tightly.

"Jeez, they should get a room or something," muttered Marinette.

Nino frowned, "Don't you think he looks a bit uncomfortable?" Marinette failed to see Nino wince and Adrien pull back as Chloé plastered a big kiss on Adrien's cheek. All Marinette saw was Chloé's affection for the boy. The black haired girl made a sound of disgust.

They watched as Chloé let Adrien go. She then grabbed Sabrina and strutted past them to the Ombrelune students.

"Come on girl," said Alya, pulling Marinette and Nino's attention away from Chloé and back to her, "We have the sorting and feast to look forward too. No point in wasting our time on them."

"You're right." Marinette pulled herself together, "See you soon!"

"Later dude." Nino fired handguns at her before turning to join the other houses. Marinette waved at Alya and followed after Nino.

Once they were out of Alya's earshot Marinette turned to Nino, "I hope she's in either of our houses."

"I like her. Whatever house she's in I hope she'll still continue being our friend."

Marinette nodded unconvincingly. "But, Ombrelune?"

"Whatever house," Nino said with finality.

* * *

Adrien wiped his face with his hand once Chloé was out of sight. It had been one of her big sloppy kisses which he really didn't care for. He stood next to the carriage awkwardly and watched the rest of the class move out until it was just him and Alya left.

He watched nervously as the girl turned and walked briskly over to him. "You're Adrien Agreste."

"Er, yes, yes I am."

Alya stared intensely at him, taking him in. Adrien shifted nervously under her gaze.

Eventually, she spoke, "We need to check in with the teacher over there." Her tone was very matter-of-fact, "Let's go."

"O-Oh, alright then." Adrien stuttered back and followed her over to the tall, stern witch waiting for them.

"Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste? Fifth year?" She peered down at them. They nodded. "Very good, please wait behind me. The younger years have yet to arrive." Doing as she said they stood behind her with another two new students going into Sixth year.

Alya turned sharply to face Adrien. "Alright listen, I don't have a great first impression of you, what with you apparently destroying my new friend's homemade macarons." Adrien opened his mouth to protest but was stopped with a wave of Alya's hand. "However," she stuck her non-waving hand on her hip, "I've been keeping an eye on you throughout the carriage ride and just now I got a close look at you and, to be honest, you don't seem like a macaron destroyer. So tell me honestly, why did you do it?"

Despite his height, Adrien felt small under Alya's glare. "Honestly?" he said, "I didn't do it. I was just seen at the wrong moment."

"Who did it then?"

"My friend Chloé."

"If that's true, why were you holding the box?"

"I snatched them off her once I realised what she was doing, but I was too late."

Alya pursed her lips, "And why should I believe you?"

Adrien's brow furrowed as a stab of annoyance flashed through him. "Why would I lie to you? You told me to be honest, and I am! Besides, you don't even know me, who are you to question me?"

Alya grinned, "So the white boy does have some spice!" Adrien looked mildly confused. "I know you didn't do it, Adrien. Marinette and Chloé seem to have some sort of rivalry. To be honest, I just wanted to see what stuff you were made of."

"Uh, o..kay?"

"I'm Alya Césaire. It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Hesitantly, Adrien took it.

"Don't look so nervous, I don't bite." She grinned.

Adrien smiled back and shook more firmly.

"Just so you know," Alya spoke again, "I don't care that you are some famous model with an even more famous dad." Adrien's eyes widened. "Rich, good-looking," Alya continued, "I don't care about these things. I'm just going to treat you like I'd treat any other guy in my class. Alright?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes, of course, that's all I want!"

Alya cocked her head to the side, "Really? Why do you say that?"

"The reason why I've come to this school is because I want a normal life. I want friends and fun and to see the world." He ran his hands nervously through his hair, "It sounds stupid, but I also want things like different teachers, sitting in a classroom with other people, doing homework in a library…" he drifted off and then smiled mischievously "maybe even a detention or two." His smile slipped as he looked at the ground. "I just want to be your average kid living an average life."

Alya was thoughtful for a moment. "Adrien, that's not stupid."

At hearing those words Adrien looked into Alya's eyes, expecting to see mockery, but all he saw was a sincere truth.

"Were you homeschooled?" Alya asked

"Yes. I hated it."

"So you decided to run away."

Adrien looked at her sharply, "How do you know that?"

Alya snorted, "I'm not stupid you know. I was there when that whole, _conversation_ \- to put it lightly - went on with that Nathalie woman."

"Oh," he grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, you guessed right."

Alya grinned and punched him lightly in the arm, "Man that takes guts! Good on you, Blondie." Adrien grinned sheepishly and rubbed his arm where Alya had punched it. "One thing I don't get, though," she shifted her stance and crossed her arms, "you mentioned that you want friends, does that mean you aren't friends with Chloé?"

Adrien was silent for a moment. "Chloé and I, we have been friends since childhood. It was fine when we were kids, her demanding ways were funny and cute. However, as we've grown older I've noticed we've become a bit…different. Especially since she started attending Beauxbatons. I went from seeing her almost every day to only at big holidays. Honestly, I got lonely, and every time we met again she just got more and more over the top, and that's just not like me. We've slowly been growing apart I guess, but I've only started to notice it very, very recently." He looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've only just started to notice my doubts about her, though I suspect they've been at the back of my mind for a while. The fact that she might have been sowing lies about herself and maybe she isn't as great as I made her out to be." Adrien paused, "I say all this but yes, I do consider her my friend. She's the one who helped me run away; if it wasn't for her, none of this would have been possible. She'll always be my friend because of that." Adrien avoided Alya's eyes and looked over at the younger students coming off the carriages.

"Well, it looks like you have a bit of a friend problem with Chloé, and to be honest, I don't think I can help you with her." Adrien didn't say anything. "However, you seem like an alright person. So if you like, I can maybe help you out with your 'finding new friends' problem."

Adrien looked at her and once again only saw the sincere truth. He smiled, "I'd love that."

"After all," Alya grinned, "us newbies have to stick together, right?"

"Right!"

They looked over at the students lining up with their houses. There was also a growing number of students moving to the side with them. Most were standing about quietly and awkwardly, looking distinctively new. Adrien noticed with mild annoyance that many of them giving him furtive glances, though none were brave enough to approach him.

Another carriage rolled up to the gates. This time, all the kids stood to the side.

"Must be the First-years," said Alya. One of the small kids, with bright red hair, glanced at Alya. Alya grinned and waved back enthusiastically, but the little girl just rolled her eyes and turned her back on Alya.

"Who's that?" asked Adrien curiously.

"My little sister. She's too cool for me, though." she laughed.

They were surprised then when even more carriages followed after the first years. This time, students of all ages filed out and most moved forward to join their houses.

Adrien muttered to Alya, "Aren't the carriages supposed to be in year groups?"

Alya frowned in reply, "I don't know."

The continued watching as another group of students arrived. One girl looked to be about Adrien and Alya's age. Her eyes swept over the new students and widened when they met Adrien's. She walked confidently over to the teacher, all the while her eyes fixed on him. It unnerved Adrien slightly and he looked away. He glanced back to see her talking to the teacher, with her eyes still on his.

"That one seems to have a thing for you," muttered Alya. Adrien's gut clenched.

The girl marched right up to where Adrien was standing. "You're Adrien Agreste."

Adrien smiled nervously, "Yes I am."

The girls face lit up, "Wow! I've always wanted to meet you!" Adrien noted a slight accent in her voice but couldn't place where it was from.

"Really?"

"Yes! I've seen your pictures in magazines and read all about you. The gorgeous Adrien Agreste, son of world famous designer, Gabriel Agreste. You're one of the top young models in the wizarding world! You are also amazing at piano and duelling, and is it true you can speak Chinese?"

Adrien laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not as amazing as you're making me out to be. Besides, it's not like modelling is hard, you just stand and pose and-"

"Wrong." The girl interrupted. "I did a bit of modelling myself back in Wizarding Italy, and it _is_ hard-"

"You're from Italy?" Alya interjected.

"Officially yes, I came here on the carriage from Rome, but my parents are diplomats so I've lived all over Europe."

"Wow."

"What do your parents do?" The Italian asked Alya.

"Mum's a chef, Dad stayed at home and raised us, kids."

"A chef? That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, she works at one of the best hotels in Paris," Alya said proudly.

"You don't say? And so do you want to follow after her and become a chef yourself?"

"No, my ideal future is to become a journalist."

"Really? Well, I happen to know some top journalists." She went on to list a few of the top wizard journalists in France.

Alya looked at her slack jawed, "How do you know them?"

The Italian shrugged, "Like I said my parents are diplomats, they know people."

Alya opened her mouth to ask another question but was silenced by the teacher.

"Listen up everyone!" The chattering students died down. Adrien watched the last horse and carriage trot away and the already-sorted students moved up the hill. "I am Madame Mendeleiev, head of First Year and, for this evening, all the new students. In a moment we will walk up the hill to the grounds where the sorting ceremony will commence. Once completed we will go on into the castle where the welcoming feast will take place. I know it seems nerve wracking but there is nothing to fear. The house you will be sorted into will become your home and the people your family. If you do well, you will gain points for your house. If you don't, you will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Also, before the ceremony begins we will sing the school song." A few people fidgeted nervously. "Don't worry if you don't know it, you will learn it in no time. Now, "she clapped her hands," form a line, first years at the front, you two Sixth-years at the back." There was a flurry of movement as the students organised themselves. "Don't forget to make yourself look smart. There is to be no talking. Let's go!" She turned on her heel and walked up one of the paths. The students followed silently, making sure their uniforms were straight and hair neat as they walked.

Adrien looked over at the Italian girl who was redoing one of the little bunches hanging at the side of her face. "Hey, sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He whispered.

"Oh!" She gasped soundlessly, " Apologies, I'm Lila, Lila Rossi." She whispered back and smiled ravishingly as she shook Adrien's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Lila released his hand, "The magazines never mentioned you were also charmingly nice mannered." She giggled quietly. Adrien's mouth curved up into a timid smile.

Alya jumped over to Lila's other side, "I'm Alya Césaire." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lila smiled and took her hand, "Pleasure's all mine."

The three didn't get a chance to speak again as they reached the top of the hill onto flat ground. They walked through the old students who were standing in their houses.

They lined up to the right of Ms Mendeleiv and looked out over the already-sorted students and down to the sea. Behind them stood the impressive castle. Adrien shook with nerves as he saw a little stage had been set up so everyone could clearly see the sorting. On the stage, he noted a stand which held a wand, much larger than normal, and encased in gold. Before he could get a closer look at it, however, a large lady stepped up onto the stage. That was an understatement. She was the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. A few of the new students gasped at the sight of her. Adrien heard Alya mutter, "If she's pure human I'll jinx myself."

Everyone, especially the new students were transfixed by this woman. She had a handsome, olive-skinned face with large black eyes. Her sleek black hair was scraped back into a low bun at the base of her neck. Black satin encased her body while her hands and throat gleamed with huge opals. Despite her size, her aura was that of class and elegance. There was a large round of applause as she stepped up onto the stage which she quieted with a graceful wave of her hand.

"Welcome all, to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I am Madame Maxime, the humble headmistress of this prestigious school. I assure you, you cannot find a finer school to learn the beautiful art that is magic. Here at Beauxbatons we pride ourselves on producing capable witches and wizards, skilled in their desired interests. Our housing system designed to bring out the best in every single one of you. So with that, let us sing the school song." She nodded to a man standing at the side with a violin. He started playing a simple yet stirring melody, not sad, yet neither was it overly joyful.

 

Madame Maxine opened her mouth and with a beautiful Alto voice sang the first line:

_"Bellefeuille, with his love of learning and tender heart towards flora and fauna, declared:"_

 

The Bellefeuille students replied with enthusiasm:

_"Into my house, I shall bring,_

_Students that savour the scent of Spring_

_Things that grow, one and all_

_Watching the seasons turn and fall_

_In knowledge, mine will also abound_

_And all will heed the forest's sound_

_Nose in book, hands in earth_

_Mind and body combine for great worth."_

 

Once again Madame Maxime sang:

_"Papillonlisse, an impulsive artist with an altruistic love of others, spoke her piece:"_

 

The next house sang out beautifully:

_"For those whose heart is with their friends_

_Who believe that love will always mend_

_Artists true with hearts so pure_

_In my house, they can be sure_

_With maturity beyond their years_

_Their fellows share their inner tears_

_Kindest souls are taken in_

_Dedicated, thoughtful, all herein."_

 

For the final time the headmistress let her voice shine:

_"And dark Ombrelune, whose mind delved deeper than the others into arts not discussed, responded:"_

 

The Ombrelunes answered intensely:

_"Into my house the others I shall keep_

_Those whose knowledge is different and deep_

_Purer blood is key, but more can bring_

_Sharp intellect and utter cunning_

_The ends justify the means they use_

_And will not tolerate those who lose_

_Cold in heart, colder in soul_

_Into my house, the different may go."_

 

"Let the sorting begin!" Announced Madame Maxime. The students all let out an excited round of applause.

The giant lady stepped down off the platform and was replaced with a small, round, bespectacled man. He had distinctly owl-like features. Once the cheering died down he turned to address the new students.

"I am Monsieur Damocles, the Deputy Headmaster. When I call your name could you please approach the stage. Once here I'll hand you the sorting wand. Please stand and hold the wand until it spouts coloured sparks of one of the houses." The students all murmured in understanding. "Alright then, let's get started." He turned back to face the main body of students and conjured out a list.

"Andre, Bellamy!"

A tiny boy, shaking with nerves, stepped up to the stage. He took the wand handed to him. The wand looked stupidly big against him. However, he only had to wait a few seconds before dark blue sparks shot out the tip.

"OMBRELUNE!" Announced Mr Damocles. The boy visibly sighed with relief. He handed back the wand and stepped down to join Ombrelune house who were cheering crazily at their first new addition.

Nerves suddenly hit Adrien like a wrecking ball as Mr Damocles announced the next name. What was he thinking? What had he done? Running away to Beauxbatons like this? He wasn't supposed to be here. He should never have left home. He felt sick.

"BELLEFEUILLE!" The house cheered.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Alya asked him, concerned. Adrien nodded. "You look a little green."

"BELLEFEUILLE AGAIN!" Another cheer.

Adrien took a deep breath and watched as 'Boyer, Claire' was called to the stage. She barely touched the wand (it was still in Mr Damocles hand) when purple sparks flew out.

"PAPILLONLISSE!" A fresh cheer as Papillonlisse welcomed their addition.

"Durand, Abel!"

"Just nervous," Adrien mumbled to Alya.

"OMBRELUNE!"

Alya gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the back. "It'll be fine."

Adrien nodded. He looked over at the sea of applauding Ombrelunes. He spotted Chloé about midway back. As if feeling his eyes, she turned and looked at him. He smiled at his friend nervously. She grinned back and blew him a kiss.

"PAPILLONLISSE!"

Chloé's response rekindled a bit of confidence in him. Of course he was supposed to be here. He was a wizard dammit! He stood up straighter and shook the nerves off himself.

"BELLEFEUILLE!'

He was going to get into… the house he was supposed to get into.

"PAPILLONLISSE!"

He shook the thoughts from his head and tried to just enjoy the sorting.

After a while, and a kid was sorted into "BELLEFEUILLE!", Mr Damocles turned back to the few remaining students.

"That's the First-years done. Now to you in students in the older years, please join your peers once you are sorted. They'll make themselves clear to you and welcome you, so you don't have to stand awkwardly with the first years." Mr Damocles smiled. Adrien laughed nervously along with a few others.

Mr Damocles turned back to face the sea of sorted students, "Second Years!" He announced, "Garcia, Estelle!"

A girl with a brunette bob walked up to the stage and took the wand from Mr Damocles. She held the wand for a minute. And another minute. And another. Adrien frowned as muttering broke out amongst the students, which earned a few shushes from the teachers. Adrien checked his watch. This girl was the longest to be sorted by far. It was nearing on five minutes when a horrible thought entered Adrien's head. What if this happened to him? What if he was standing up there like an idiot for ages? _What if he didn't get sorted?_ His body froze. ' _Don't be silly,'_ he thought to himself, _'that can't happen…can it?'_ "Hey Alya," he muttered, eyes still on the girl holding the sorting wand, "has anyone ever _not_ been sorted? Is it possible to not belong to any house?"

Alya shook her head. "In order to get into a wizarding school you have to, obviously, be a wizard, and anyone who is a wizard is able to get sorted."

At last, the wand emitted green sparks, "BELLEFEUILLE!"

Adrien breathed freely again.

"You honestly have nothing to worry about Adrien," Lila said, "even muggles can get sorted." Adrien and Alya goggled at her.

Alya crossed her arms, "How do you know that?"

There was once a wizard who told his muggle friend about the wizarding world and Beauxbatons. This muggle friend was fascinated and so (this was a long time mind you, way before there were strict regulations like nowadays) the wizard helped his friend sneak onto one of the school carriages and into Beauxbatons itself!"

"But his name can't have been called out, surely?" pressed Alya.

"No, he was the last remaining student and just said that they must have missed him off their list and made a mistake."

Alya snorted disbelievingly and received a glare from a nearby teacher, "And they believed him?"

"Yeah, they did. This was a long time ago remember? People were always making mistakes due to lax rules. Anyway, so he got up on the stage and was sorted into Ombrelune!"

Adrien let out a low whistle, "No way."

Lila nodded, "Obviously he got found out shortly after, he couldn't do magic after all, and was sent back home in one of the carriages. But anyway, the point is you really don't have anything to worry about."

"That is reassuring."

The three of them stood in thought and watched a few more students be sorted.

"Fourth Years!"

A flash of panic went through Adrien, where did the third years go? They couldn't have been sorted already, could they? How did he not notice there were only seven people left?

There were only two new fourth years, and they went into Papillonlisse and Bellefeuille respectively.

Finally, "Fifth Years!"

Adrien's heart started pumping wildly. He was surprised Lila and Alya didn't look at him in alarm because it felt like it was beating out of his chest.

"Agreste, Adrien!"

He took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves.

"Good luck!" whispered Alya.

He swallowed and could only manage a terse nod before stepping forward onto the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! What house do you think Adrien, Alya and Lila will be in?  
> Do you guys like the Beauxbaton houses?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I know this is a big cliffhanger so I will post the next chapter next Tuesday at the latest. I've got chapter 4 all planned out so shouldn't take long to write. :)


	4. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien burst out into laughter, a glorious sound full of relief and freedom and…friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter as promised! I had hoped to get it up earlier in the day, but at least it's still Tuesday (at least for me it is).
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Agreste?"

" _The_ Adrien Agreste?"

"Who? The Designer?"

"No! The model you idiot!"

There were a lot of people looking at Adrien. Muttering started up at the mention of his name but he was too nervous to concentrate on what they were saying. He stepped up onto the little stage and, hands shaking slightly, took the large gold wand that Mr Damocles offered him.

As soon as he touched the wand the world went silent and a shock of magic thrummed through him. It briefly reminded him of the time five years ago when his father and Monsieur Bourgeois took himself and Chloé to get their wands. When he had found his predestined want, the magic had thrummed through him in a similar fashion.

However, this magic was different. When he first touched his wand those five years ago, the magic flowing through him had been his own, as after all, his wand was just an extension of himself. But this magic? It didn't belong to him. Also, not only was it not his, but, as Adrien concentrated, he felt not just one, but three separate forces flowing through him. Three magics, from three people.

Adrien didn't see all the hushed faces staring up at him as the internal magics took over his mind and sifted through him. They went through his emotions and memories, digging to the very heart of his being. In fact, if he concentrated hard enough, it almost felt as if these magics were murmuring to each other, trying to decide where he should be placed, but try as he might, he couldn't understand a word of the whisperings.

After a while, Adrien became distantly aware of people muttering and shushing, but he was too focused on the task at hand to care. Eventually, two of the magics withdrew and Adrien was left with a light and fluttery sort of power coursing through him. This power flew around his body before streaming down his right arm and bursting out of the wand he held.

"PAPILLONLISSE!"

Adrien blinked as the world came back into focus and he saw purple sparks fading before his eyes.

The whole experience hadn't been uncomfortable exactly, but neither would he snatch up the wand to do it again. So it was with a small sigh of relief that he handed back the wand to the Deputy Head.

He stepped down off the stage, smiling, and headed over to the Papillonlisse students who were cheering crazily. His smile faltered for a moment when he glanced to the other houses and saw Chloé with a look of confusion and betrayal on her face. But then he saw Nino waving enthusiastically back at him and he shoved Chloé to the back of his mind. When Adrien reached his fellow fifth-years, Nino slapped him on the back, "Dude! I knew you couldn't be all bad." There were a few others whom he recognised from the carriage ride and they all welcomed him with open arms.

It took a while for the teachers to calm down the Papillonlisse students. Despite disapproving glares, a student or two let out another 'Whoop' once the applause died down. Finally, though, Adrien looked up with everyone else to watch the final few students be sorted.

"Césaire, Alya!"

Alya strode confidently up to the stage and took the wand. They only had to wait about a minute before dark blue sparks flew out the tip.

"OMBRELUNE!"

Smiling, she handed back the wand and jumped down to join the cheering Ombrelunes. Adrien and Nino both frowned. Neither of them said anything to each other as they clapped politely along with everyone else. Their attention turned back to the front as 'Rossi, Lila' was called up. She flounced up to Mr Damocles and had barely snatched the wand from his hand when it emitted dark blue sparks. Lila grinned as she joined the Ombrelune crowd who were cheering for the second time in a row. Adrien's frown deepened as he politely applauded again.

Finally, there were only the last two sixth-years left. Adrien and Nino both cheered loudly with everyone else as 'Caquet, Mireille' joined Papillonlisse. They then clapped again as 'Rondeau, Zoé' got sorted into Bellefeuille.

Adrien noticed by this point that a fair few people were starting to shiver as the sun had fled the sky and had taken the warmth with it. In fact, Adrien couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. Lights were littered across the grounds and down the path which led to the castle doors. He smiled excitedly, along with many others, as Mr Damocles vanished his clipboard, congratulated everyone on the sorting and ordered them all to enter the castle and enjoy the feast awaiting them.

Adrien happily trudged up to the castle with his new housemates. Nino introduced him to his fellow fifth years as they walked.

"This here is Nathanaël," a shy redhead smiled from behind the long fringe that covered most of his face. "This guy's art is actually amazing," Nino slapped the Nathanaël on the back affectionately, "and don't let him tell you otherwise!"

"Moving on, this is Ivan," Adrien's eyes widened as he took in the big guy, "don't let his size deceive you, he's actually made of pure marshmallow." Ivan punched the laughing Nino lightly.

"And then there's…wait where is she?" Nino looked around as they entered the castle, he spotted a girl who was a bit behind them. "Juleka!" A girl with translucent skin and opaque hair with purple ends looked up. "Hey, Juleka! Get over here!" Nino waved the girl over and she sped up slightly. Nino put his arm around her shoulders once she caught up, "This here is Juleka. Juleka, meet Adrien." Adrien smiled at her and she smiled timidly back. "Don't let her shyness deter you, she's one of the coolest people you'll ever meet." Judging on her fashion sense alone, Adrien had to agree that she looked very cool indeed. She had black, slip-on sleeves with laces running down her arms, her fingers held chunky silver rings and were tipped with black nail polish. On her legs were translucent black stockings with darker patterns swirling up them. Her shoes were much simpler, plain black leather with thick soles and chunky, yet low, heels. Finally, wrapped around her neck was simple yet elegant lacy collar. Adrien had to admit that the whole dark goth outfit contrasting with the pale blue of the Beauxbatons uniform made her look quite stunning. How she didn't get in trouble with the teachers he didn't know.

"Don't lie, Nino," Juleka smiled, slipping herself out from under his arm.

"I'm not!" he retaliated. However, the conversation ceased there as they had reached the dining hall.

It was an impressive room with a large domed ceiling from which a magnificent glass chandelier hung. On the far back wall was a gorgeous stain glassed window. It glimmered effectively as the colours caught the last few feeble rays of light from the dying sun. There were glass sculptures and ornaments dotted all over the room, each reflecting the colours of the stained windows and the light blue of the students around them. The whole effect made the whole room feel airy and light.

However, the thing that caught Adrien's attention the most (and everyone else's for that matter) were the three large tables lined in front of them, completely laden with food. His mouth started to salivate as they walked down the Papillonlisse table to find seats. The tables were beautifully wrought out of glass and twisted metal. Mini glass ornaments rose out of the table and were mingling with the food. Literally. Adrien smiled with glee as he spotted a little glass penguin ice skating across the table top and around a large bowl of soup. The food was almost even more impressive. Every dish was carefully laid out, displayed to look its finest. The whole effect was that of class and elegance. His eyes wondered longingly over the food as they walked. Apart from the usual french food, Adrien spied dishes that looked like they came from all over Europe, and even a few that looked very foreign. Perhaps African? He didn't know. After what felt like too long, they found seats to sit at. Everyone started piling food onto their plates. Despite his now rumbling stomach, and the fact he was practically drooling, Adrien didn't know where to start. He finally went for the Beef Bourguignon and soaked up the stew with a massive chunk of freshly baked baguette. As soon as he put the first morsel in his mouth, all his hesitation went away. He chewed as quickly as he could while piling his plate with all sorts of mismatched food.

"Hey Adrien," he looked from his food up to see Nathanaël frowning at him, "Aren't you the guy who destroyed Marinette's macarons?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as Nino waved his hand dismissively.

"That was all a big misunderstanding. This guy is innocent. Blame Chloé for stirring up all the trouble."

"Ugh, Chloé. She's such a pain!" he looked apologetically at Adrien. "Sorry for thinking it was you."

"Don't worry about it." Adrien looked over at Nino's food. "What is that?"

"Kefta Tagine," he replied, "A Moroccan dish. They make it so good here! _Almost_ better than my mum's."

Adrien added the little balls of meat to his pile of food and then proceeded to eat as much as could, too busy focusing on his food to talk to anyone else.

"This is so good!" he exclaimed once he had eaten enough to pause for a moment. The others all laughed at his enthusiasm. "I can't believe you guys have been living off all this," he gestured wildly at the surrounding food, "whilst I've been living off the same boring foods my whole life. On a models diet no less!" He then waved a fork at them with joking suspicion, "How are you guys not fat?" They all laughed harder at their new friend. Adrien laughed along with them. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

Slowly they all filled up and started yawning. Once most of the plates had been pushed aside, the student's attention was called by Madame Maxime. Adrien had failed to notice before that there was a fourth smaller table at the right side of the hall where the teachers sat. Madame Maxime was so tall that she didn't need a platform from which to make her announcement from.

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast. Before you fall asleep I'd just like to make a couple of announcements. The woods on the edge of the grounds are prohibited. There is a long history of students getting lost in there, but I don't want to lose anyone on my watch. The mountains especially are forbidden. Also, no-one is allowed to go to Chatoeil except on designated days. A new notice now, to the upper students," she smiled playfully, "we will be trying something new this year. Further information will be posted in your common rooms tomorrow." Chattering broke out over what it could be. She raised her voice to quiet the muttering and continued, "Finally, could the prefects make sure the new students know where they are sleeping? Thank you. Goodnight!"

There was a mass of cluttering and scraping of benches on the marble floor as everyone stood up at once. Adrien heard the eager prefects shout at the first years to follow them. Adrien stuck behind Nino and let the Papillonlisse students push him along. He was exhausted. He barely noticed as they all piled out of the castle and trudged over the grounds to a large yet lovely looking house next to the sea. They walked into a light and airy room, all in a deep rich purple. There was a fireplace on the left wall, with a large bookcase on the right. Scattered in-between were sofas, chairs and tables. Straight ahead were large floor to ceiling windows; which was saying something as Adrien had to crane his neck to see the ceiling. On either side were large marble staircases.

"This is obviously the common room," said Nino, "Roll call will be here at 9:00 tomorrow. Rooms are this way," he yawned, "Come on, I'll show you." Adrien followed him and a load of other male Papillonlisse students up the left staircase. On the first landing, the prefects called over all the first years. "We're up another two flights," said Nino. "Down there is the dorms for first and second years. This landing here is for the third and fourth years, which means we are up here." Nino was panting by the time they reached the third floor. "Merlin," he breathed, "my lack of exercise over summer really shows. Ah well, this way then." Adrien followed Nino down the corridor. "Agreste right? Hmm, Sixth-year, Sixth-year," he muttered, checking each door. He suddenly stopped outside one about midway through. "Agreste! Found it! This is you, fourth door on the left here." Nino pointed at the purple name magically engraved on the door.

"We get our own rooms?" asked Adrien surprised.

"Yep! Well, fifth years and up do. You missed out on all the sharing dude, but don't worry, you honestly didn't miss out on much." Nino walked further down the corridor, looking for his room. "Personally, I'm looking forward to my own space, you know? I don't think I've ever had a full nights sleep at this school, especially with Ivan's snoring." Nino grinned jokingly up at Adrien. "Well, here's my room. I don't know about you but I am shattered!"

"It's certainly been a long day." Adrien agreed.

"You can say that again!" Nino pushed his door open, "Oh! Dude, by the way, bathroom's down there." He pointed to the end of the corridor. "And if you didn't know already, password to the house is 'Bienvenue'."

"Thanks."

"No problem," said Nino, stifling a yawn. "See you tomorrow for breakfast at eight." Nino gave a final wave of his hand and disappeared into his room. Adrien followed suit and entered his own room.

He smiled. On the left against the wall was a cosy looking bed, already made up in Papillonlisse purple bedsheets. Next to the bed was a little nightstand followed by a desk. Above the desk was a window, but it was too black outside to see what the view was of. Adrien went over and closed the little purple curtain. Opposite his bed, on the other side of the wall was a wardrobe, in front of which, his suitcase sat. Trying to stop yet another yawn, he pulled out his pyjamas and toothbrush. Trying to avoid people due to tiredness, he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth hastily before returning and curling up in his new bed. It was barely nine thirty, but Adrien didn't care. He briefly thought that all the drama and stress that he had had over the day should surely be keeping him awake, but no sooner had that thought brushed his mind that he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Marinette lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind was whirring as she went through the events of the day. She was confused. Never before had she judged people so wrongly. Adrien, Chloé's new sidekick, was in Papillonlisse? How did that happen? Papillonlisse all looked out for one another and were incredibly selfless people; the complete opposite of Chloé and Sabrina. Had she been too quick to judge? Marinette sighed and rolled over. Then there was the matter with Alya. She had been such a nice girl on the carriage ride; an instant friend! But then she went and got herself sorted into Ombrelune. _Ombrelune_ of all houses! And, what was worse, was that she hadn't even looked upset. She even, she _might_ have even looked happy. Marinette flicked through her memories of Alya from that day. Had she missed some sign of darkness within her? Was she covering up a cold heart or something? Marinette made an exasperated noise and pulled the covers up over her head. She was thinking into this too much. She should just go to sleep. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off inside her, though. It made her queasy.

She probed her feelings until she hit where it hurt. She gasped. _That_ was what's wrong. Her sense of justice. Her sense of 'what is good' and 'what is bad' had been knocked off centre. _Good_ people go to Papillonlisse. _Bad_ people go to Ombrelune. Not the other way round. The events of the day, however, had opened her eyes as to how black and white her previous thinking had been. She yawned. It was too much to take in for the moment. Instead, she decided to think of Nino; he fitted neatly into her little boxes of 'what is good' and 'what is bad'. So it was with boxes running around her head and wands spurting random colours that she eventually managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was a new morning, the first day of school. Marinette had woken up early after a fitful night's sleep. Instead of just lying in bed she had decided to get up and have an early breakfast. She mindlessly munched on some toast on her own little table, mind still a bit bleary from sleep and muddled from her thoughts from the previous night. She was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't see the person hesitantly walk up to her table.

"Marinette?"

Marinette started slightly and dropped her toast. She looked up to see Alya holding a plate of food, looking down at her slightly apologetically.

"Oh, Alya. Hi." Marinette tried to make her voice sound normal but failed miserably.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure sure, go ahead." The fake voice came out again to her annoyance. Alya sat down. There was a moment of awkward silence as Marinette took another bite of her toast and Alya fingered the croissant on her plate. After another moment, Alya put her hands in her lap and leant forward.

"Hey, Marinette, listen-"

"So Ombrelune huh?" Marinette interjected, all pretence of fake normalcy dropped. Alya looked to the side and chewed her lips. "After all that stuff I told you? I just, I don't get it. I told you that- You _knew_ that Ombrelune is where dark wizards go." Alya looked as if to interrupt but Marinette ploughed on, "And, it just confuses me so much because," Marinette fixated her eyes on Alya's, "you aren't bad." Alya blinked as she took in Marinette's slightly pained expression. "In fact, I really like you. So I just," she hesitated, "tell me, why weren't you sorted into Bellefeuille or Papillonlisse? Why were you put into Ombrelune? What are you hiding?" Marinette's expression morphed into that of mild concern.

Alya smiled slightly and shook her head, "I'm not hiding anything. In fact, I always thought I might be placed in Ombrelune." Marinette frowned, perplexed. "Girl, I ain't bad!" Alya smiled at Marinette's naivety. "Who do you think I am? Some crazy ass witch who's gonna one day, oh I dunno, brew an evil potion and kill innocent girls with poisoned apples?"

"Well, I dunno, no I guess not."

"Then why can't I be in Ombrelune?" Marinette frowned. Alya leant forward, placing her elbows on the table and chin in her hands. "Listen, girl, the reason I'm in the house I am in, is because I want to go places you know?" Marinette remained frowning. "I have ambition. I'm academic. I want to do the best I can do, be the best I can be! And if that means shoving people out the way to get there, well, we'll see about that when the time comes." Alya winked which made Marinette's expression soften. "Besides, you said it yourself, 'One person can't embody all the qualities of their house, and certainly not all the time.' So just picture me as an Ombrelune, but without all the dark qualities," she leant back. "I ain't evil, girl."

Marinette smiled, "No, I'm being silly. You are absolutely right." She looked down at her half-eaten toast. "I just can't believe it's taken me four years to realise what you've realised in one evening." Marinette gave a timid smile and peeked up at Alya. "I still would like to be your friend, though. Can you forgive me?"

Alya sat up straight as the smile slowly slid off her face. Her mouth turned down, one lip pulled up slightly with mild disgust. Her eyes narrowed and the sparkle of laughter that was there a moment before disappeared into her suddenly deep, dark eyes. The whole expression was one of pure hostility and hatred. It made Marinette freeze. She swallowed nervously. "And what," said Alya slowly, her voice pure coldness, "makes you think I'd ever forgive you?" Her voice made the hairs on the back of Marinette's neck stand up. Alya jeered at Marinette. Marinette's bottom lip wobbled as she tried to stutter out a response. However, just as she was about to say something Alya rocked back into her chair, roaring with laughter. "Girl," Alya spluttered, between laughs, "you should see your face! I got you GOOD!"

Marinette threw a bit of toast in mock anger at the cackling girl, relief evident on her face, "Oh you BITCH!" They both sat there giggling for quite some time before properly tucking into their breakfast.

* * *

It was five minutes past eight. Adrien was pacing up and down his small room. ' _Where was Nino?'_ Adrien knew he was being pedantic. He was just always so used to being perfectly punctual for everything. Plus he had woken up early, he wasn't used to not sleeping in his own bed yet, so had been ready for quite some time. Adrien was in the middle of wondering whether he should go knock on Nino's door when he heard banging on his own. Adrien jumped to the door, opening it a bit too keenly, to see a sleepy dark-skinned boy standing there.

"Blimey," Nino blinked, "someone's a bit eager."

"Sorry," Adrien said sheepishly, "I'm just ready to start school, you know?"

"No," said Nino bluntly. Adrien's smile stuck. "I'm just messing with you dude," said Nino, "kind of. But first things first. Food." Adrien nodded and followed Nino out the house and across the grounds. Adrien gasped at the sight of the beautiful grounds, dew glistening in the morning sun, light reflecting off the white castle, flowers of all colours in full bloom around them.

"This is amazing!" He threw is arms wide open, as if to embrace the view. "Nino, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, it's nice.' he said, eyes clenched shut as he gave another massive yawn.

"It's more than nice, it's marvellous!" All along the way, Adrien would run ahead of Nino to inspect some flower or insect or some other thing which would catch his eye, smiling giddily the whole time.

"Anyone would think you've lived in a cage your whole life," said Nino as he observed Adrien running around the grounds. Adrien chose not to reply and instead focused on a ladybug making its way along a tree branch. "Come on, we're here." Adrien tore his gaze from the ladybug and ran up to his friend. They entered the castle together and walked into the dining hall.

"This way," said Nino, waving at his friend. Adrien had stood still in the entrance, frowning.

"All the tables," he said walking over to Nino, "they've changed. What happened to the three long ones?"

"Oh yeah, about that," he said as they reached a large self-service counter on the left side of the hall, overflowing with food. "We only have the big house tables for special occasions. Normally, the hall is filled with these small tables, so people from different houses can eat together if they want." He started piling a plate up with fresh bread and jam. "I mean, most people tend to stick to their houses anyway, but the option is there. S'posed to be better for inter-house relations or something."

"Makes sense." said Adrien who had managed to pile as much breakfast food onto his plate as humanly possible.

"Dude!" exclaimed Nino, wide-eyed, "you got enough there?"

"Just about," he grinned. They wondered back to the seating area where Nino spotted Alya and Marinette. He suggested to Adrien that they should go sit with them. "I don't think that Marinette girl likes me very much," said Adrien hesitantly.

"We'll make her change her mind. Come on." Adrien reluctantly followed behind Nino.

"S'up guys?" Nino greeted the girls, "Can we sit here?" Adrien peeked out from behind Nino to see Marinette frown at him slightly. However, she and Alya allowed them to sit. Nino proceeded to take the place next to Marinette, so Adrien was left sitting next to Alya.

Alya raised her eyebrows when she saw Adrien's mound of food. "Can you fit any more onto that plate?"

"Nope. That's why I also had to use my hands." He revealed a bread roll in his spare hand and plonked it on the table next to his overflowing plate. Alya and Nino burst into fits of giggles at their grinning friend. Marinette, however, remained deadpan.

"I'm glad to see you don't have a problem with _this_ food," she muttered bitterly.

Adrien looked down at his plate, smile gone. Alya and Nino's laughing ceased as the tension between the two increased. Nino coughed to try and break the silence.

"So er, Alya, Ombrelune huh? I'll admit that was a bit unexpected. Must have been fun being in a room next to Chloé though right?" he joked.

Alya smiled and the two slid into easy conversation, occasionally trying to ask their silent friends a question, but were only rewarding with single-word replies.

Ignoring Marinette with a twist in his stomach, Adrien started on his plate of food. He was halfway through when he was interrupted by Madame Bustier.

"Good morning everyone," she smiled at the four. "Sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word with Adrien?" They nodded and Adrien followed Mme Bustier to the side of the hall. "Now Adrien," she turned to face him, "I hope you remember what I said on the carriage? That I'd like to have a chat with you about you and your family situation?" Adrien swallowed and nodded. "Well, I'm free this evening, so please could you come to my office after dinner? At seven o'clock?"

"Yes, Madame Bustier."

"Very good. Also, I contacted your father last night. I'll be honest and say he didn't seem entirely pleased with your decision to run here, however he made it very clear that he is concerned with your well-being and would like to talk with you. Therefore, tonight he will come to Beauxbatons via Floo network and the two of you can privately speak in my office." Adrien's mouth was dry. His heart beat had slowly increased throughout Madame Bustier's little speech. "Is that alright?"

Adrien wet his lips. "Y-Yes Madame Bustier." His voice sounded much weaker than he would have liked.

"Perfect. I'll see you later then." She walked off leaving Adrien standing there with a knot in his stomach. After a moment he turned and walked woodenly back to his friends.

"Are you alright, dude?" Nino looked at Adrien's ashen face as he sat back down. Adrien nodded and looked down at his half-eaten food, appetite gone.

"I think I might head back. Sort out my stuff before lessons start."

"Oh, alright then." Nino looked concerned. "Let me know if you need anything." Adrien nodded and got up to walk away, feeling their eyes on his back.

* * *

 Marinette glowered as she watched Adrien walk away. "What's his problem?" she said spitefully.

Nino rounded on her, "No, what's _your_ problem Marinette?"

" _My_ problem?" spluttered Marinette, "I don't have a-"

"Yes, you do!" Nino retorted. "Ever since that mess with the macarons, you've had it in for Adrien. Can't you give him a break? He's not a bad guy."

Marinette opened her mouth but was cut off by Alya, "Nino's right. Plus, Adrien didn't even ruin your macarons."

"Oh yeah? He told you that, did he? You honestly believe him?"

"Yeah, I do actually!" said Alya. "Come on Marinette, he's not in Ombrelune, that must count for something right?" she grinned, but Marinette didn't reciprocate.

Marinette played with her last morsel of toast before letting it fall on the plate. "I think I might head back to House too." She stood up. "As for Adrien?" she hesitated, "Well I'll see."

Alya and Nino both suddenly stood up in sync, "Give him a chance!" They yelled.

Marinette looked at them in surprise but then turned her head away, biting her lip as she did so. Her stomach clenched. She glanced back up them, unsure of what to say, so she just turned on her heel and walked quickly away.

Behind her, Alya and Nino exchanged worried looks.

* * *

 Adrien was sitting in a comfy chair in the Papillonlisse common room, gazing out the floor to ceiling windows. It showed a spectacular view of the sea, glistening in the morning light. Adrien didn't know how long he sat there for, drinking in all the newness, lost in his thoughts. He became aware though when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nino occupy the chair next to him.

"Are you alright?"

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind, you know?" Nino nodded but didn't say anything. "You know I ran away from home to get here, right?"

"I had gathered that, yeah."

"Well, my father is coming here tonight to talk to me."

"Shit."

"Yup," he sighed, "Then there's this stuff with Marinette." he looked at Nino. "She honestly seems like a nice girl, and I understand why she's upset with me. What should I do?"

Nino looked at Adrien's pained expression. "Well, I can't help with the stuff with your father, sorry 'bout that. But as for Marinette? You just need to tell her the truth." Adrien nodded. Before he could say anything though a teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone! I trust you all had a good first night here?" Adrien looked up to see an energetic middle-aged woman. He also noticed that the common room was packed. Since all the chairs were taken, students were perching on tables, standing in groups along the walls and hanging over the bannisters of the staircases. "I am Madame Martinez, head of this house. I welcome all you new ones to Papillonlisse. I know everything must seem a little daunting right now, but this place will become a second home to you in no time at all. Ordinarily, Roll Call is at eight thirty and classes start at nine, but we like to give you a bit of time to get back into school mode," she made a roster appear in her hands. "As I call your name, can you please come up and receive your timetable. "Boyer, Claire!"

Timetables! Of course! Adrien could barely remember what he had chosen over the summer when Chloé gave him the list of options. He shrugged to himself. It's not like it mattered, he'd enjoy anything. Adrien sat there smiling, imagining what being part of a class was like until his name was called. He received his timetable and, once Nino received his, they compared.

"Awesome, we have Charms together first!" Nino pointed out. "You're on your own with Potions, though. Why would you choose that? I think Juleka does it though, you can ask her for directions. Then lunch, and then we have double Medical Studies together, I am not looking forward to that. It is interesting, though."

Adrien grinned, "I'll go grab my stuff then!"

Adrien came back down with his bag filled with every possible item he might need.

"You're even bringing your umbrella?" Nino questioned. "We're in the castle for most of the day."

Adrien shrugged, "Just in case. Apparently, it might rain later."

"Alright then." Nino let his friend do his thing and they walked off to their class together.

Adrien thoroughly enjoyed the first day of school. Charms was taught by a sleepy old witch, but that didn't curb Adrien's enthusiasm as he summoned things from all over the room, accidentally hitting Ivan in the head with one of them. Juleka happily showed Adrien where Potions was. Adrien was pleased to see Alya was also in the class. It was in a gorgeous little room overlooking the Alpine Mountains. The teacher was a softly spoken, yet intelligent man who had an aura of serenity and tranquillity. The mountains and his aura, mixed with the soft sound of bubbling potions made the whole potion making experience very peaceful. Adrien decided it was one of his favourite classes. Medical Studies with Nino was by far the hardest. Ms Mendeleiev took the class and she did not go easy. She expected them all to sit in silence and notate as she explained various ailments and went into depth when explaining the mix of magic and chemistry in medicines and cures. For the second half of the double she then got them to do a practical, which was not for the faint hearted.

It was a bit of relief then, when they were finally released from Ms Mendeleiv's classroom, though not without homework. Nino was still looking a little green from the practical as they walked into the dining hall for dinner.

"Man I'm starved!" exclaimed Adrien, grabbing a plate and piling it with food. "I didn't realise school was this tiring."

"It only gets worse," replied Nino. They walked over to find a table. Spotting Alya and Marinette they headed over to join them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," said Alya as they sat down. "How did you find the first day Newbie?" she nudged Adrien.

"It was great!" he replied happily. "Completely different to my expectations of what school was going to be like."

"Oh yeah?" said Alya curiously, "in what way?"

"Well, first Char-"

"I'm going to the library," Marinette mumbled as she stood up. "Got some work do."

"Oh, alright then," said Alya. "See you tomorrow?" Marinette nodded before walking off.

Adrien put his head in the palm of his hand and poked a little glass mushroom that had grown out the tabletop. "She's never gonna forgive me, is she?"

"Course she is." said Nino confidently, "Just go up to her and tell her the truth."

"How am I meant to do that though if she just avoids me?"

"You'll have your chance." Nino said wisely, "Just make sure you seize it when you do."

Adrien nodded glumly.

"Cheer up," smiled Alya, "You were just telling me about what you thought of school. Keep going."

Adrien lifted his head and smiled again as he told the two how his day went.

* * *

Marinette was reading in the library, minding her own business when out of nowhere a hand slammed onto the page in front of her. Marinette looked up to see Chloé glaring down at her. Sabrina stood supportively behind her, arms crossed.

Marinette sighed, "What do you want Chloé."

"Don't you 'what do you want' me!" She exclaimed. "I saw you this morning at the breakfast table!"

Marinette looked at her impatiently, "What are you talking about?"

"Adrien!" She yelped, earning a few glares from nearby students. She changed her tone to a menacing whisper, "Adrien is what I'm talking about."

"Wha-?"

"I saw you sitting with him this morning. _Cosying_ up to him!"

"Chloé," she said exasperatedly and put her chin in her hand, "I-"

"What, do you think he likes you or something? You honestly think he's going to fall for you of all people?"

"What? No!"

"Good, well it had better stay that way, got it?"

"Or what?" retorted Marinette

"You- You'll pay!" she said lamely. Marinette snorted. "Adrien is mine, he loves me okay? So back off."

"Chloé, just leave me alone" Marinette replied, she didn't have the patience for this.

"Hmph," Chloé stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm watching you." She stalked off. Sabrina glared at Marinette before marching off after her friend.

"Ugh!" Marinette moaned and planted her face in the open book in front of her. She had forgotten how infuriatingly obnoxious Chloé could be. And the presence of Adrien apparently only made her worse.

* * *

 Adrien checked his watch again as Alya chattered about her first day at the new school. It was a quarter to six.

"Sorry but I need to go now," Adrien announced. "I have to be at Madame Bustier's office in fifteen minutes." Alya and Nino both nodded at him.

"Okay," said Nino, "you remember where I told you it was?"

Adrien nodded, "Up those stairs, the second door on the right, in the literature and arts department, right?"

"Yup, you can't miss it."

"Thanks. Well then," he smiled nervously, "I'll see you back at House. See you tomorrow Alya."

"Good luck dude, it'll all be fine." Nino smiled. Alya also smiled at him confidently, despite not knowing what was going on.

Adrien gathered his things and proceeded up the stairs to where her office would be. His heart beat faster with each step. By the time he reached her door his heart was beating crazily and his mouth was dry again. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Madame Bustier's voice rang out. Adrien opened the door, hands slipping slightly on the doorknob due to his clammy hands. "Come in, come in," she said as he stepped through the doorway. "You can sit here." She gestured to the seat opposite her desk and the nervous boy sat down. "Perfect timing actually, I've literally just received a note from your father." Adrien held his breath. "Unfortunately, he said that tonight was inconvenient due to an unforeseen problem at work."

"Seriously?" asked Adrien, "He can't come?" Mme Bustier nodded. Adrien let out his breath and sank into the chair with visible relief.

"He said he'd let me know a time more convenient for him."

Despite Adrien's relief at not having to face his father, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. Of course, the great Gabriel Agreste couldn't make it. Of course, he found his son inconvenient. "Typical," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." He sat back up in his chair. "Does that mean I can go? Or would you still like to talk with me?"

"I do have some questions actually if you don't mind?" She smiled.

Adrien shook his head, "Of course."

"Nothing personal, don't worry. I just want to make sure you are alright here and have a nice time at school. How was your first day? Have you made any friends yet?"

Adrien succumbed to Mme Bustier's motherlike curiosity into what was pretty mundane things. She was interested in his friends, how the lessons went and what he thought of school life so far in general. However, he didn't tell her everything. He kept his problems with Marinette and Chloé to himself. She asked him more questions of a similar nature before letting him go.

"Well Adrien, I'm glad to hear you are settling in already. If you need anything or have any troubles, my door is open to you. No matter how trivial you think they are, understand?"

Adrien nodded. "Thank you, Madame Bustier."

"You're welcome. Don't forget your umbrella!" Adrien jumped back to pick it up. "It looks like it's started raining and you don't want to get wet walking back to House." She waved him out the door. "Now off you go!"

Adrien walked down the corridors, a smile danced on his lips. He hadn't expected teachers to be so nice.

* * *

 Marinette sighed and slammed her book shut. She wasn't going to be getting any more work done tonight. It had been a while since Chloé had left, but Marinette hadn't been able to get her vexing face out her head. Chloé just made her feel so angry! Marinette took a deep breath, she needed to get out the suddenly suffocating library. She gathered up her stuff and walked out towards the main door. The walk calmed her down, but she still couldn't shake the downcast feeling from her shoulders. It hadn't been the best ending to the day.

* * *

 

Adrien was walking down the main corridor, towards the entrance, when he saw a glum Marinette step out of a side corridor ahead of him. He froze. He should hang back and wait till she's far ahead of him, but then he remembered what Nino had said, what if this was his 'chance'? Adrien didn't know what to do for a split second, then walked quickly to catch up with the girl. He had decided, _this was his chance!_

* * *

The smell of wet earth and the sound hit Marinette before she actually stepped out the castle doors and saw the rain tipping down. _'Great,'_ she slumped, _'way to make my day better.'_ A late summer storm had apparently hit, one of the last of the season, and she hadn't brought her umbrella. She was in the middle of debating to herself whether to make a run for her house or just wait out the rain when she felt someone walk up next to her. She turned to see Adrien, umbrella in hand.

"Hi," He gave a small wave.

Marinette turned away. Fantastic, this was just what she needed. One of Chloé's pals come to make her day worse. There was a moment of awkward silence where Marinette remembered what her friend's had said about the model.

_Can't you give him a break? He's not a bad guy._

_He's not in Ombrelune, that must count for something. Right girl?_

Marinette heard the pop of his umbrella as he took a few steps out into the rain. He started to speak. "I just wanted you to know that, that incident with your macarons? I honestly didn't destroy them." Marinette peeked at him through her hair, he was staring out across the grounds. She stood up straighter as he looked back at her over his shoulder. "I'm telling the truth you know." Marinette didn't say anything. Adrien turned back away and looked at the grounds again. "I've never been to school before. I've never had any friends, and I'm trying my best, but all this? For me? It's a bit new." He glanced timidly back up at her and gave a small sad smile, shrugging in apology. Then, to Marinette's surprise he turned and offered his umbrella to her. Having lost her voice, Marinette looked the boy up and down, settling on his captivating green eyes. She had never noticed how bright his eyes were before, not even all his model photographs could compare. She noticed his hair and shoulders starting to get wet, but the soft smile playing on his lips never faded.

_Give him a chance._

Alya and Nino's voices rolled through her head again as thunder clapped overhead. She gasped slightly; then, eyes wide with wonder, slowly held out her hand to take the umbrella. She awkwardly touched his hand before they smoothly passed the umbrella to one another. Her heart beat fast as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

Then the umbrella snapped shut on her and all the tension broke.

Adrien burst out into laughter, a glorious sound full of relief and freedom and…friendship. Embarrassed, Marinette peeked out from under the umbrella, frowning at first, but upon seeing the liveliness and joy on Adrien's face, couldn't help but giggle along with him. Once Adrien had calmed down, he grinned at her. "See you tomorrow then!" He turned and ran full out into the rain towards Papillonlisse.

Marinette looked out at him in disbelief before finally getting her voice back, "Yes I'll tomorrow you- No, see tomo- No I mean, I- Why am I stuttering?" She exclaimed. Adrien however, was already out of earshot. Marinette watched him run across the grounds in the pouring rain as a warm, fuzzy feeling filled her up inside. Smiling to herself, she stepped out into the rain, comfortably dry thanks to Adrien's umbrella.

* * *

Adrien ran into the Papillonlisse common room as he shook the water from his hair. Despite his internal warmth from making up with Marinette, the rain had frozen him on the outside. His plan was to immediately have a nice hot shower and then put on some warm comfy clothes but he was distracted by a load of upper years crowding around the notice board. He moved towards the staircase, ignoring them, but then someone in the crowd called out to him.

"Adrien! Dude, get over here!" Nino waved him over enthusiastically. Adrien longingly looked up to where his shower would be before reluctantly walking over. "Dude, why are you so wet? Nevermind, look at this!" He shoved Adrien forward so he could see the notice board clearly. Stuck right in the middle was a gleaming new notice, printed in glossy, official looking paper. As soon as Adrien read the first sentence, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Can you believe it?" Nino spoke over Adrien's shoulder. _"They're starting a new Animagus programme!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man these chapters just keep getting longer!  
> I'm sorry if it was a bit slow in parts, I'm still trying to figure out how to write these characters.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry there will probably be a bit of a wait for my next chapter as I'm going on holiday next week and I'm still figuring out how to successfully tie in the Miraculous magic into the Wizarding Universe.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! Also, feel free to follow me on here on [Tumblr](http://inkjackets.tumblr.com) where I also post my works. :)


	5. Wizarding Technology Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something has come over you, Adrien."

It was the first Saturday of term and Adrien ran across the grounds, enjoying a bit of exercise in the clear morning sunshine. After a week of being at Beauxbatons, he had decided he'd better get back into his normal routine. After all, despite all his photo shoots apparently being on hold, he was still a model. He ran past the Quidditch pitch and waved at Alya who was in the middle of trying out for the Ombrelune Quidditch team. He mentally wished her luck before running off to explore the grounds.

After his run, Nino joined him for breakfast where Adrien received his first bit of mail from home. He opened it with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, however he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when he realised it was just a short note from Nathalie informing him of the things he must keep on top of, and confirming that his photo shoots, and other tasks, would indeed be on hold until further notice from his father. He tossed the note on the table top and looked around sullenly. His eyes scanned the dining hall and fell on Marinette who, at that moment, received a massive parcel which revealed to be holding a load of pastries and cookies. Adrien licked his lips with envy.

* * *

It was Saturday again and Adrien was enjoying his morning run in the Beauxbaton grounds. This time, when he ran past the Quidditch pitch, Alya was in the middle of being given a pep talk from her new captain. He grinned at her and then ran on to find a gorgeous river coming off the mountains right at the back of the grounds. He cooled off by paddling in the water for a bit before returning to House.

After he got back, he and Nino had breakfast together along with Juleka and Nathaniel. Adrien received another owl but was let down again with just another letter from Nathalie with the weekly updates. Once again he saw Marinette receive a package of baked goods, and watched hungrily as she handed some to her fellow Bellefeuille friends.

* * *

The following Saturday was drizzling slightly, but this didn't deter Adrien as he went for his usual morning run. He saw Alya shoot an amazing goal with the Quaffle during her practice as he ran past. He tried to cheer for her but she was too high in the sky, so he made a mental note to mention it to her later. Adrien then ran off to discover a new hidden garden tucked away in the corner of the grounds.

Nino still wasn't up when he got back, so he went for breakfast with Ivan and they sat with Marinette and a timid girl called Mylènè. He didn't get his hopes up this time when an owl landed in front of him. As expected it was just the standard letter from Nathalie. He threw the letter on the table and scowled. A cupcake suddenly appeared under his nose and Adrien looked up in surprise to see Marinette blushingly offering him one of the goods she had received that morning from her family. Gratefully he took the cake. Adrien didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once again it was a Saturday morning. Adrien was slightly more tired this morning due to schoolwork slowly getting more intense. Compared to his old life back in Paris though, he wasn't busy at all. So it was without any complaint that he pulled on his trainers and set off again into the morning sunshine. There was something about Beauxbatons that just made running so enjoyable. Back in Paris, it had been a chore, but here he actually liked it. Maybe it was because he was by himself this time; no trainer alongside him yelling corrections. Maybe it was the fresh country air, or maybe it was simply due to the quiet, beautiful mornings. Either way, he knew that running in the middle of busy Paris would never compare again.

He ran his usual route passed the Quidditch pitch and watched with slight envy as the Ombrelune team sped around in the sky. Adrien himself had never been on a broom before. At least, not properly (photo shoots didn't count). It was too dangerous according to his father. Adrien couldn't begin to imagine the amazing feeling of freedom it must induce, to soar above the world, floating with the clouds and flying with the birds. Adrien shook his head and jogged on, _'No point in despairing over what you can't have.'_

Adrien continued to run across parts of the grounds he had never been before. Aside from his morning runs, he and Nino had spent the last month exploring the castle and grounds. Well, it was more Nino showing him around, but together they had still stumbled across places neither had seen before. Adrien knew that it could take years before he discovered everything about this place. Together they had explored secret passageways, hidden classrooms and secret gardens. Adrien had looked down at the astounding view of the surrounding scenery from the tallest tower in the castle, and he had looked up at the towering castle itself from the lowest point on the beach. His favourite place, however, had been a garden tucked away in the middle of the grounds, he would never have known it was there if Nino hadn't shown him. Adrien decided to go back there now.

Despite a fair few students knowing its whereabouts, this special garden still had a feel of isolated magic. It was a large space lined with tall hedges. Beautifully crafted benches and tables were scattered around.

Last time when Nino had shown Adrien the garden it had been the late afternoon. There had been a fair few students at that time who were studying, focusing on their own private works, reading, or simply enjoying the late summer sun.

This time, though there weren't many students in the garden, just a smattering of early risers. Some reading, some working, some drawing.

Either way, no matter how many students were ever in this particular garden, there was always a hushed tone in the air which no one ever dared break. The only sound that was distinctly louder than any other was the tinkling of an impressive water fountain right in the centre. There was a large, white, marble bowl which held a pond of crystal clear water. In the middle, on a raised pedestal, stood a gorgeous witch and wizard. The piece was unlike anything Adrien had ever seen before. The bodies of the two were carved in white marble with excruciating detail, but their robes seemed to be made out of shimmering coloured glass. The woman was enshrined with purple robes of all shades, which complimented the man's forest green robes. The effect of the water running over their glass robes made it seem as if they were rippling in a slight breeze. However, the most impressive piece of the statue was a deep, yet bright red stone, jaggedly carved. The man held the stone up to the sky, looking up at it in adoration whilst his wand arm was flung out to the side. The woman had one arm wrapped around the man, with her wand arm flung out the other side. She too was looking up at the stone with a face full of hope. When Adrien had first walked into the garden, his breath had been taken away by the beauty and tranquillity of it all. The evening sun had reflected off both the water and glass, causing the whole fountain to look like it was alive with magic.

This time, it was the bright morning sunshine reflecting off the water. Though this didn't diminish the fountain's beauty at all, and still managed to take his breath away. Adrien took a step forward, he hadn't managed to get an up-close look at it last time. He cocked his head to the side as he got closer. He thought, that maybe at certain angles, he saw the statue's expressions change to that of sadness… _'It's probably just the light playing tricks,'_ he thought to himself with a frown.

After he had caught his breath again he tore his gaze from the masterpiece and continued on with his run, heading back towards Papillonlisse house.

After Adrien returned, he changed into normal clothes and waited in the common room for Nino to appear so they could go to breakfast together. While he waited he wondered over to the notice board. It had now been about a month since the Animagus notice had been put up. Despite its edges appearing a little worn and some other notices overlapping the corners, it still looked as official as ever.

**Dear students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic,**

**We are pleased to announce that the Department of Magical Education at the Ministry of Magic have decided to start a new Animagus Training Programme here in France at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. This decision was made in partnership with the African Ministry of Magic and Uagadou School of Magic, where Animagus Training is compulsory.**

**Due to the newness and intense nature of the programme, younger years are strictly prohibited from participating.**

**Training will start next term, after the Christmas break.**

**Eligibility to participate:**

**Must be in years 4-7.**

**Must pass the end of term transfiguration exam.**

**Must have permission from parents/guardian.**

For what felt like the hundredth time Adrien read the notice. He wanted so badly to take part, it was just the last line though that constantly caused his stomach to clench. _Must have permission from parent/guardian._ Adrien shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed his tongue. He had been mulling over it for a month now, but he just could not think of a single way to convince his father to sign the permission form. He had gone to see both Mme Bustier, head of Fifth Year and Mme Martinez, Head of Papillonlisse, but they had both said it was out of their hands. A parent or guardian, and _only_ a parent or guardian, can sign the form. Adrien sighed.

"Morning bro, what's up?"

Adrien turned to see his friend wearing his signature red cap and pair of strange earmuffs hanging around his neck. Adrien tried to hide his gloom with a smile, "Nothing, I'm good."

They walked out towards the castle together in silence; Nino breaking it every now and then with a yawn. They reached the dining hall and sat down with their food. Adrien was lost deep in thought as he ate and failed to notice the furtive glances Nino was shooting him. Unaware, Adrien let out another deep sigh.

"Dude, what's up with you this morning? You are definitely sighing a lot more than normal."

Adrien's mind came back to reality, "What? Really? I didn't even notice."

"What's going on in your head?" Nino asked with concern, whilst shoving a load of bread in his mouth.

Adrien hesitated, but then let loose the thought that had been troubling him for the last month, "I'm not going to be able to take part in the Animagus Programme. I'm never going to get permission from my father."

Nino paused in his munching, "Your father can't be that bad, can he? Surely he can't let you miss such an opportunity?"

"You don't know my father," replied Adrien bitterly. Nino didn't say anything. Once again Adrien looked out at the students in the dining hall, and once again his eyes landed on Marinette who was sitting with some of her fellow Bellefeuille students. He watched with envy as she received a parcel filled with her weekly supply of baked goods.

"Dude? Whatchu' looking at?"

"Nothi-AH!" Adrien jumped as a large owl suddenly swooped down and landed on their table, scattering the remains of their breakfast. Adrien looked at it with surprise, followed by apprehension.

"Jeez, couldn't have made a bigger mess, could you?" Nino grumbled as he shook crumbs off his shirt. "Yours or mine?" he asked. Adrien was sitting very still, gazing at the beautiful owl. Nino looked at him, "Bro?"

"Wha-? Oh!" Adrien shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "It's mine."

"You…You gonna read it then?" Nino said when Adrien made no move to take the letter.

"Oh, right yeah." He slowly reached for the letter and took it off the owl. "It's just," he hesitated, "this isn't Nathalie's owl."

"Whose is it then?" Nino asked curiously

Adrien looked up at his friend, "My father's."

"Oh." Nino didn't know what to say. "Maybe it will say something good?" he tried to look hopeful.

Adrien stared down at the letter. "Maybe," he replied, sounding unconvinced.

"Well, either way, dude, you're gonna have to open it."

"Adrien nodded, "Yeah you're right." he tore it open like he was ripping off a particularly painful band-aid and unfolded it.

 

_Dear Adrien,_

_I apologise that I have been unable to make time to see you. I have managed to find time next Friday evening to have a proper discussion with you. With that said, I am disappointed that you thought running away from home to Beauxbatons was a good idea._

_Your selfishness has caused me lots of problems. For starters, cancelling all your pre-planned photo shoots and extra-curricular activities._

_I thought I raised a son who didn't make such stupid and rash decisions._

_However, since this must be what you want, I will let you continue to attend the school for now, but we will talk about this in more detail next Friday._

_Work hard, stay safe, do NOT get into any trouble and don't bring shame on the Agreste name._

_Your Father,_

_Gabriel Agreste._

 

Adrien frowned as he read the letter, his expression slowly scrunched up with disgust.

He flicked through the letter one more time before tearing it up.

"Dude that's from your dad." Nino had said slightly concerned when he saw the boy mixing the shredded paper into his cereal dregs.

"Exactly." Adrien had replied without emotion. Nino didn't pursue the subject. After a moment's silence, he tried to cheer his sullen friend up.

"Hey you know the first trip of the year to the nearby Wizard Village, Chatoeil, is tomorrow. Where do you wanna go first?"

This successfully made Adrien's eyes light up, and they dove into a conversation about all the magical shops and places to visit, his father forgotten for the time being.

* * *

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Adrien. He was ready well before Nino. Once they were both successfully signed out, he positively skipped out the door and down the lane towards the wizarding village.

As they walked, Nino pointed out the various places in the village. "So over there is the Residential District." He pointed to a load of houses on the left, "There's nothing interesting there. On this side is the Park District, with playgrounds, gardens and the like. It's pretty, but again nothing that interesting really. Down there is the Dark District (original name, I know), pretty self-explanatory and us students are forbidden from entering. Down that road is the Entertainment District, that's where the museums and theatres are, and where we hold the annual school play. And here, is where we want to be, the Retail District!"

Adrien looked around with glee as they walked down a pretty high street. There were adult shoppers hurriedly going about their business, as well as students just milling about, window shopping and sitting at cafés overspilling onto the street. Despite Autumn having arrived, there was plenty of colour from the flowers hanging over balconies that were stubbornly holding onto Summer.

Adrien kept his eyes wide as he tried to look into every store they walked past. He caught sight of Chloé and Sabrina in Palmira's Palace, a fancy looking clothing store, Marinette and Juleka in a cute little fabric store called Knits and Bits. They walked past Mylènè and Ivan sitting nervously together at one of the cafés. He also saw Alya and Lila browsing in a shop simply called Quill and Parchment, though nowadays most of the wares were magical pens and paper.

They also passed a brightly lit store filled to the brim with all kinds of magical sweets. Adrien desperately wanted to enter, but Nino dragged him away.

"Come on I want to show you this store first."

"But, but sweets!" Adrien pleaded.

Nino laughed, "I'll only be two seconds, then you can spend the rest of the day in the sweet store, I promise."

Adrien grumbled, but happily followed his friend into what appeared to be a joke shop. He saw Alix and Kim laughing over a product in the corner.

"Uh, Nino? Why are we in here?"

"I need to stock up on Everlasting Bubbles."

Adrien looked at Nino in amusement, "Everlasting Bubbles? Who would want those?"

"Dude," Nino looked back at Adrien in mock offence, "Who _wouldn't_ want those?"

"Fair enough." Adrien browsed the shop while Nino made his purchase. He poked through a section full of sweets intended to make yourself ill. "Hey Nino, what exactly is this place?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Adrien looked at him bemusedly, "Bless you."

Nino smiled, "It's a British brand, they sell all sorts of joke stuff. Those sweets you're looking at over there? They're designed to make you ill so you can skip classes and stuff."

Adrien looked shocked, "But why would anyone want to skip class?"

Nino laughed and grinned wickedly, "Oh my sweet, homeschooled friend, you have yet to experience the true horror that is exam season." Adrien looked worried. "I'm just messing with you bro…but seriously, I'll buy you a pack just in case."

Adrien swore he'd never use the Fever Fudge Nino had bought him, but he still smiled happily to himself every time he looked down at the little present.

A little while late, after Adrien had bought one of everything from the sweet store, the two of them decided to get a drink from a nearby café. Adrien kept glancing in his bags with excitement. He couldn't wait to get back to House and try out all the sweets his father had banned him from eating. Nino meanwhile, was nodding his head and tapping his fingers to some invisible beat whilst wearing his strange earmuffs.

Adrien stopped looking at his sweets for a moment to look around the village. The sun had started to set and the air was definitely cooler than before. Their drinks arrived pretty quickly, though, and Adrien cupped his hot chocolate with his hands, grateful for the warmth. It was only then that Adrien noticed something a little strange. On the village noticeboard and plastered on shop windows were, not ads like Adrien had originally assumed, but warning posters.

"Hey, Nino," he muttered, but Nino didn't hear him. Adrien poked him.

"What's up?" Nino asked as he took off the earmuffs.

"What are all those signs around the village? I've only just properly noticed them."

"Oh those," Nino's voice took a slightly more serious tone, "Well, you know about the Second Wizarding War in Britain?" Adrien nodded. "Well, ever since then the whole Wizarding World has been shaken up. I mean, there's not very many of us magic peeps really, so whilst many countries have had their skirmishes and battles, there hasn't really been anything of that scale in forever. I mean, that Voldy dude was ready to take over the world! Muggle included!"

Adrien nodded again, "But what does that have to do with these notices?"

"Well, wherever you go you get people that want to stir up terror, so once Voldemort died, other people cropped up saying they were like, the 'Second Dark Lord' and rubbish like that. Most of them were just idiots or hoaxes. A couple did try for real, but the Ministry caught them pretty quick. So these notices are warning people about who has declared 'supremacy' or whatever. Telling us to look out for them and stay safe."

Adrien started to look worried, "Are we in danger then, from these threats?"

Nino laughed, "Nah bro, not at all. Like I said, its just people stirring up trouble. I mean, the most recent one is a guy called 'The Butterfly' or something just as stupid."

Adrien chuckled despite himself, "'The Butterfly?' How is that meant to be scary?"

"Well, that's my point dude!" Nino exclaimed, "It's all just jokes. Not very funny ones, but jokes nonetheless." he pulled out his bottle of everlasting bubble mixture and blew a few.

"Nino!" hissed Adrien, "You can't use those in here!"

"Oh chillax, man! It's just a bit of fun." He grinned.

The bubbles bounced on the table and floated around their heads before drifting off to annoy other customers. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle with Nino as they watched the bubbles annoy the other customers. Especially since they refused to pop. Nino blew a few more to annoy the waiters, laughing silently as they bounced into people's drinks.

Unfortunately one of the waiters caught Nino in the act of blowing bubbles for the third time and shooed him and Adrien out the café, forcing them to abandon their drinks.

Neither could stop laughing all the way back to House.

* * *

The next day was Monday, back into school. Adrien contemplated sending a reply to his Father's owl, but then decided he couldn't be bothered. So instead of wasting time dwelling on his father's words, Adrien put the energy into his studies.

In addition to the classes he had taken on his first day, he had studied Defence Against The Dark Arts (with a young energetic man in his mid-twenties), Transfiguration (with a kindly looking old asian man), History of Magic (with an eccentric middle-aged man), Alchemy (with a wise old woman) and Care of Magical Creatures (with a sprightly young woman).

Adrien had also chosen to take Literature, and to his delight, discovered that Nino, Marinette, and Alya had also chosen to study the subject and were in the same class, along with Madame Bustier as their teacher. Chloé and Sabrina were also in the lesson, much to his new friend's obvious distaste, but Adrien was secretly happy that all his friends were in the same place for once.

Throughout his time at Beauxbatons, he had also realised he had a bit of a following by quite a few people (mostly girls). At first, he was amused when students had come up to him asking for autographs and pictures. Despite him being a bit uncomfortable being in the limelight, he had been happy to make his fans smile. However, the novelty had started to wear off after the first week. He studies started getting interrupted as people would come up to him in the common room or library as he was working. He had even had a few knocks on his door with students on the other side wanting a picture. Thankfully, though, the fans had died down as everyone got back into the swing of school life.

All in all, life had taken a turn for the better for Adrien. He had friends (other than Chloé), was seemingly popular, enjoyed his classes and, most importantly, had felt freer than he had ever felt before. The only thing that was causing him to be a little upset was the post from his father, but he adamantly refused to let that tarnish his newfound happiness. Instead, he used the bitterness inside him to successfully perform the Vanishing Spell they were practising in Transfiguration that Thursday afternoon and made the mouse he was imagining as his father disappear. Adrien grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Ever since the Animagus Notices had been put up around the school the upper year students had been filled with enthusiasm and people were constantly talking about what their animal forms might be. Despite it now being a month into the term, people were working harder than ever before, paying attention in class; determined to perform well and pass the end of term exam. That is, everyone except a dreamy, blue-eyed, dark-haired girl…

"Marinette!"

Marinette jumped out of her daydream and back into reality, "Uh? What?" she looked around to see three pairs of exasperated eyes belonging to her fellow Bellefeuille mates staring back at her.

"I know it's Friday morning, but seriously," Alix thumped her on the head lightly, "where do you go all the time?"

"Oh, um…" she glanced across the dining hall, obviously flustered.

"You never used to be like this." said Mylènè inquisitively.

Rose followed Marinette's gaze, "Is it, Nino?"

Marinette turned back to face her petite blonde friend and cocked her head to the side, "Is what Nino?"

Rose looked back to the table Nino was at ,"No," Her eyes widened, "it's Adrien, isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

Marinette's eyes whipped up to meet Rose's, "Ah! Wha-? Is what Adrien?" She blushed furiously as the others laughed.

"Merlin," giggled Rose, "It _is_ Adrien! _He's_ the reason you've been so in the clouds lately!" She grinned ecstatically and clasped her hands next to her cheek. Marinette tried to object but Rose spoke over her, "I can see it now! The famous model, Adrien Agreste, who could have any girl he ever wanted in an instant! But instead falls for the shy, modest fashion designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Rose's eyes sparkled.

"Shut up!" Marinette hissed glancing back at Adrien as if to make sure he didn't hear anything, despite him being on the opposite side of the hall.

"You know it's his birthday in two months right?" said Rose mischievously.

Marinette's eyes widened, "It is? Where did you find that out?"

"Juleka told me. They are in the same house after all." She grinned before gasping and widening her eyes to a size Marinette would never have thought possible, "You could design him something! Adrien could even model it for you!"

"Rose!" Marinette begged.

Rose looked back at Marinette happily, "Oh but Marinette! You and Adrien could be-"

But Marinette didn't find out what she and Adrien could be, as the bell chose that moment to ring and Marinette used the excuse to grab her bag and leave the table as fast as she could.

"Sorry guys, Herbology is far away, gotta go!" However Rose had given her an idea, and her mind whirred with potential design possibilities.

* * *

Marinette could barely concentrate during Herbology as she was constantly thinking up designs and then discarding them because they weren't good enough _._ Thankfully nobody seemed to notice her absence of mind, except maybe Nino who looked at her funnily when he stopped her, for the third time, from snipping off the wrong branches from the plant they were pruning.

"Hey Marinette, are you alright?" Nino asked after Herbology when the two of them were walking back up to the castle.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Luckily Adrien wasn't in the class with them, so she could act more normal.

"You just seem a bit more distant and distracted than usual." He looked down at her in mild concern. "I just wanted to make sure, there's nothing…wrong, is there?"

"Oh no no, I'm perfectly fine." She tried to smile convincingly, "Just got umm, got some things on my mind is all."

"Well, alright then."

"What class do we have now? I've forgotten." She tried to change the subject as they walked through the castle doors.

"We've got Literature next. How could you forget? It's the one class that you, me, Adrien _and_ Alya all have together!" he exclaimed.

Marinette's stomach clenched at the mention of Adrien. It must have shown because, for the second time, Nino looked at her funnily. "You're doing it again. Do you see what I-"

"Hi Nino, hey Marinette!" Adrien chose that moment to appear from a nearby corridor and waved at them.

"Hey, Bro!" Nino replied, forgetting what he was saying to Marinette.

"H-Hi," Marinette said timidly, the heat rising in her face. _'Dammit, Marinette! Why can't you so much as look at him before getting so nervous?'_ Thankfully though Adrien didn't say anything to her again. She lost herself in her own thoughts while the two boys started chatting to each other. Marinette heard snippets about Africa, China and languages, but she wasn't really paying attention.

They soon entered the classroom where Alya was already seated. Marinette quickly moved to take her place and, instead of actually talking or even listening to Adrien and Nino, satisfied herself with staring dreamily at the back of the blonde's head.

This was apparently a mistake as Adrien suddenly turned in his seat to look at her. Marinette froze. She saw his mouth move and his head cock inquisitively to the side, a gentle smile played on his lips as his eyes sparkled like dappled sunlight in a green forest, a slight breeze rustled through his perfect, windswept, golden hai-

"Marinette!" Marinette jerked up in her seat as Alya hissed at her and shoved her in the ribs. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks for the second time, as she realised Adrien had asked her a question and she hadn't heard it at all.

"Ah, s-sorry, wha-?"

Alya rolled her eyes, "Girl, where do you go? Adrien just asked you about your parents."

"'Cheng' is a Chinese name, right?" Adrien repeated, "Does that mean your parents are Chinese?"

"Oh, Y-Yeah, Mum is, she's from Shanghai."

Adrien's eyes lit up, "真的嗎？那你也會不會說中文？我們可以一起說！可以互相告訴很多密碼!" He winked at her.

"Err, Ni Hao?"

Adrien looked slightly confused.

"Um, I err, I don't speak Chinese," Marinette said awkwardly.

"Oh, right." He looked slightly crestfallen. "Haha, sorry about that then!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Thankfully they were both saved from awkwardom as the teacher chose that moment to enter the classroom.

Once again Marinette didn't listen at all in class and instead, resolutely decided to learn Chinese.

Neither of them noticed Chloé fuming on the other side of the room.

* * *

Adrien chose to completely erase the embarrassing moment he'd had with Marinette from his mind and to never think of it again.

Once Literature class was over, himself, Nino, Alya and Marinette decided to all go have lunch together. After all, it had been a while since just the four of them had eaten together. Adrien happily listened to Nino complain about having to take Literature (anything to take his mind off that cringe moment) whilst the two girls chatted behind them.

"Ugh Literature is so boring and hard! Like, I'm a _wizard_ , I need to know _magic_. Y'know what I'm saying?" Nino waved his arms angrily, "And today we were even studying _muggle_ Literature. Like I know muggle literature is more interesting than the wizard stuff, but _still!_ "

Adrien laughed, "Then why did you even choose it? It's an optional subject right?"

"Blame my mum," Nino moaned. Adrien looked at him quizzically. "She's a muggle."

"I still don't get it."

"Well, I guess maybe you wouldn't know this, but in muggle schools, Literature is a compulsory subject. So my mum said I had to take it, just in case I ever wanted a job in the muggle world or something. I dunno, she basically just feels uneasy if I don't take it. Marinette's in the same boat, right Marinette?" He turned to face the girl.

"Huh, what?"

"Your parents forced you to take Literature 'cause they're muggles."

"Yeah, they did." she said glumly.

"My parents forced me to take it too," piped up Alya, "dad's a muggle," she explained, "but I love the subject so it doesn't really bother me.

"Lucky." Marinette and Nino both moaned.

"But look on the bright side," Marinette started, standing up straighter, "At least they don't do Maths here, otherwise we'd all be forced into studying that!"

"Too true girl!"

"Oh man yeah, I hadn't thought of that."

"What's Maths?"

The muggle-born and two half-bloods stared at the blond wizard.

 _"What's Maths?_ Dude, are you being serious?" Nino looked incredulously at his friend. "Like I knew wizards were ignorant of our world, but…really?"

"Err," Adrien wavered under the dumbfounded stares of his friends, "is it important?"

"Is it important?" Nino's voice raised to a pitch Adrien had never known his friend was capable of reaching. "I, I don't know how to explain." Nino looked at his friend speechlessly. "Alya, you take over."

Alya shook her hair out her face and stood up straighter, "Maths, or Mathematics, is the study of numbers. It deals with the logic of shape, quantity and arrangement, and is all around us in everything that we do, from architecture and engineering, to art and sports. It's literally the building block of everything in our lives."

"Wow," said Adrien, "sounds…intense."

"Wizards obviously use maths to an extent," Alya continued, "But wizarding maths isn't nearly as complicated as muggle maths, for starters they don't have the technology muggles have, so they can't understand it as deeply as muggles do." Alya looked to the side and mumbled to herself, "Or maybe they do, but have no use for it or interest in it 'cause they have magic?" Alya drifted off and got lost in her own musings.

By this time the four of them had reached the dining hall, and filled their plates with food.

"So, yes," said Nino putting his plate on the table and sitting down, "Maths is important, and yes, you should know about it."

"Huh," Adrien mulled over what Alya had said as he sat down. "I never knew." He wondered what else he didn't know about the muggle world, or the whole world (wizard included) for that matter.

"Another reason why maths is great - not the subject but the actual thing - is because, with it, people invented these babies!" Nino took off the black and orange earmuffs that were constantly hanging around his neck (despite teachers constantly telling him to remove them) and displayed them to Adrien.

"Oh yeah!" piqued Adrien, "I've been meaning to ask you about those."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"What exactly are they?"

Adrien heard Alya's fork clang on her plate and Marinette choke on her water. For the second time in ten minutes, Adrien had three nonplussed pairs of eyes focused on him, Nino's arm's were still outstretched and displaying the earmuffs.

"They're…They're headphones." Nino shook them slightly as if that would shake Adrien's mind into knowing what they were. "They play music."

"Really?" Adrien looked at the 'headphones' in amazement. "How do they work?"

"Errr, how about I just show you?" Nino handed the headphones to Adrien who put them over his ears. Nino then pulled out his phone and played a random song.

Adrien's face lit up with ecstatic excitement as the music started. "Guys, guys! This is amazing!" he said slightly too loudly. The other three all burst into laughter. "How long have muggles had these for?" Nino replied but Adrien was unable to hear. "Wha-? Wait." Adrien took off the headphones.

"I said, muggles have had them for quite a few years now." Nino took the headphones back off Adrien. "Surely you've seen muggles wearing them?"

Adrien shrugged, "Yeah but I originally thought they were just some weird muggle fashion, like earmuffs. But then I saw you wearing them, and realised something else was up."

"Haha! Yeah, it's actually a muggle technology. This pair, however, has been modified to be compatible with magic. Means that the sound isn't the best, but they are probably the only pair that works in the magical world, least they're the only ones I know of."

"How exactly did you manage that?" Alya asked intrigued.

"Well um, my dad actually modified them for me." Alya's eyes narrowed. "My dad, he's um, he, err-"

"He's a technician in the muggle world." Marinette finished for him.

"Yeah, what Marinette said." Nino gave Marinette a grateful look, but it was so fleeting that Adrien barely saw it.

"So your dad is also a muggle?" questioned Alya

"No," said Nino slowly, "He just…chooses to live in the muggle world. He likes muggle technology more than magic, so instead of my mum having to sacrifice all her muggle stuff to live in the wizard world, dad decided to give up magic and live with her in the muggle world."

Alya raised her eyebrows, "That's quite unheard of."

"Yeah, well," Nino shrugged, "my parents also originally thought I was going to have no wizard blood in me, so they raised me as if I were a muggle; we lived as if we were an ordinary muggle family. Obviously, I knew of the Wizarding World, though, 'cause of family reunions and stuff. But since there was no magic in our house, I was raised with muggle gadgets: PlayStations, Nintendos, and the like."

"What are-?" began Adrien. The other three waved their hands dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, bro." Nino smiled, "Anyway, so yeah it was a big shock then when I got accepted into Beauxbatons. Dad knew how much music meant to me, and there's just no convenient way to listen to it using magical gadgets. I needed an external device first, though, so as soon as I got that letter, he got to work trying to make my muggle technology compatible with magic. First-year was tough and I had to wait till I was home again to listen to my tunes, but by second-year, dad had managed to make an old brick phone work alongside magic."

"Oh! I know what a phone is!" Adrien exclaimed proudly.

Alya snorted, "I should hope so! It's 2015, literally every muggle has one. Go on Nino."

Nino grinned, "Yeah so, obviously a brick phone isn't great, but it meant I could easily keep in contact with family and friends back at home. But anyway, dad continued and by my third-year he had an old flip phone working, with a headphone socket. Then midway through my third year, I received the compatible headphones themselves. And then last year dad updated my technology." Nino fiddled with the headphone cord. "So, yeah, these are the most up to date technologies." Nino gestured at his headphones and smartphone lying on the table.

"That's incredible Nino," said Alya, genuinely impressed, "Your dad is amazing!"

Nino smiled, "Yeah, he's pretty decent."

"Has your dad ever thought about actually mass producing and selling this stuff to wizards?" Alya asked.

"Yeah he did try with the very first brick phone model, but it didn't get very far. To be honest, he didn't really have his heart in it. He was more focused on trying to get more up to date phones compatible. He did manage to sell a few, though; mainly to muggle-borns or wizards who associated with muggles a lot. However, the model was so out of date in the muggle world that the muggle department in the Ministry decided that having the phone would almost cast _more_ suspicion on wizards, so dad stopped receiving funding pretty quickly. He says he's going to try again this year, though. Now that the model is more up to date, he can concentrate on the business side of things."

"Well sign me up!" Alya said, "I want one of these magical phones!"

Nino grinned, "I'm sure I can arrange something. Dad made one for Marinette when I told her she was muggle born too."

Marinette pulled a phone out of her pocket. Apart from the pink case, it was identical to Nino's smartphone. "Nino's dad gave it to me last year. It works like a charm." She grinned.

Adrien burst out laughing as Nino and Alya groaned.

Once Adrien's laughter died down he pulled something out of his bag, "Hey so, Nino, what model is this?" He placed his phone on the table.

"Woah! That's my dad's first one!" Nino picked it up and examined it. "You must have been one of those wizards who bought one before they were discontinued!"

"Actually, Chloé gave it to me," Adrien admitted. "She asked her father to get her them as soon as she discovered them. We used them to communicate to each other while she was at school, and even to secretly communicate during the holidays when she was back home." He smiled wistfully, "My father didn't know about us having these phones you see, owls are so much more obvious. Plus phones are so instant, it's amazing! Chloé and I used to message each other well into the night. These phones were also what made it possible for me to run away. It gave Chloé and I a means to orchestra the whole thing right under my father's nose. Not that he would have noticed anyway." he muttered bitterly to himself. Adrien looked at Nino sincerely, "Please, give your father my thanks for bringing these into our world."

Nino looked slightly taken aback, "Oh, sure, can do bro."

Just at that moment, the school bell rang, causing them all to jump and scrabble for their things in order to make it to their next classes on time.

* * *

Marinette's final class of the day was History of Magic which she shared with Alya. Usually Marinette found this class quite interesting, however, today, like with all of her classes, she was distracted.

Her eyes drifted back into focus though when a slip of paper landed on her desk. She looked up to see Alya gesturing at her to open it.

A: You were very quiet at lunch today. Wanna let me know what's up?

Marinette frowned. What was with everyone thinking there was something wrong with her? She bent over to scribble a reply saying she was fine. A moment later another note appeared.

A: You sure there's not A-nything I can help you with?

Marinette's frown deepened with confusion. Another note slid in front of her.

A: I DR-ead to think I'm a terrible fr-IEN-d.

Marinette stiffened in her seat and looked over at Alya, who grinned mischievously back. Once more Alya scribbled out something and used her wand to send the note her way while the teacher's back was turned.

A: A-h, well I GRESTE if there's nothing…

Marinette glared at her friend.

A: You would tell me if I wasn't being a MODEL friend, wouldn't you?

Marinette snapped. She scrunched up the note and threw it at Alya, who was laughing silently.

"Marinette!" The teacher turned at the wrong moment. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir!"

"Five points from Bellefeuille. Now pay attention!"

Marinette stared daggers at Alya, who was still giggling to herself.

Marinette ignored her friend and tried her best to concentrate on the class. However, she was interrupted by one more note. She scowled at Alya, but Alya pleaded at her to read it. So it was with a sigh of surrender that Marinette read Alya's note.

A: Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose points. It's just fun watching you crush on Adrien.

Marinette made sure the teacher wasn't looking before sending her reply.

M: How do you know I have a crush on him?

A: Girl, how could I not know? You're a complete ditz every time he's near. Not to mention you turn into a tomato.

Marinette helplessly felt the heat rise in her cheeks once more and groaned to herself.

M: Am I really that obvious?

A: You're _almost_ as obvious as Chloé ;p

Marinette moaned and put her head on the table.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Sit up or it'll be another five points!"

* * *

Just before dinner that evening, Adrien received a note from Mme Bustier informing him of the time his father was going to arrive. He had also previously made an arrangement with Chloé to join her and her Ombrelune friends for dinner every Friday. So it was with a heavy heart and an ache behind his eyes that he dragged himself up to the dining hall.

Thankfully Alya had also forced herself onto the table, claiming that she wanted to eat with her fellow housemates. Unfortunately, she was unable to sit next to him, so claimed the seat opposite, for which he was grateful. As much as Adrien wanted to like Chloé, he couldn't help but be a little irritated by her as she kept clinging onto, and grabbing his right arm as she forced him to make conversation, which meant his fork kept falling out his hand.

Luckily Lila was on his left. She actually seemed genuinely interested in him and was interesting herself. Everyone, even Chloé, stopped to listen every time she told a story about herself, she had something in common with everyone. She spoke to Adrien about previous model experiences, to Chloé and Sabrina about fashion, to Kim about sports, and Max about academic topics which left the rest of the table a bit lost. She also had Alya under her charm, the two were talking about some special pen Lila had recommended to Alya earlier in the week, a magical means to take good reporting notes.

Adrien's meal was cut short though when the time approached to meet his father. He made up an excuse to leave the table and, for the second time, made his way to Mme Bustier's office. Once again his heart started to beat crazily, his mouth went dry and his hands became clammy. He took a deep breath to try to dispel the ache behind his eyes before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Mme Bustier's voice rang out.

As soon as Adrien opened the door his eyes found his father's. He was standing next to Mme Bustier's desk with his hands behind his back, looking official and important. Nathalie stood behind him with her usual clipboard.

"Well I'll leave you two to it then" said Mme Bustier.

"Thank you," said Gabriel.

Mme Bustier smiled and walked out the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Adrien swallowed nervously and walked a little further into the room.

"Good evening, Adrien," his father didn't smile.

"Good evening, Father."

"I trust you have been well?" Adrien nodded in reply. "Answer me properly when I speak to you."

"Y-Yes Father! I've been very well, thank you."

His father strode over to the window and looked out across the Beauxbaton grounds. The window in Mme Bustier's office looked out across the greenhouses and onto the cosy, warm looking house that was Bellefeuille.

"It's been a long time since I've been back here," his father said to no-one in particular. Adrien remained quiet. Gabriel turned slightly towards his son, "I'm very disappointed that you deemed it necessary to run away from home."

"I am sorry, Father," Adrien looked down at his shoes, "Truly I am."

His father faced Adrien properly, "Tell me, why did you do it?" His voice was surprisingly soft. Adrien looked up once more to meet his eyes, "Tell me honestly, why did you run away?"

"Because," Adrien hesitated, he didn't want to anger his father, but when he looked into his father's eyes, he knew that he wouldn't get away with lying. "Because I felt like I was being suffocated at home. Having such a strict timetable, never even having a break? I grew tired of it all. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy all the activities I do, it's just…" His stomach slowly unclenched. Once Adrien had started talking, it felt like he couldn't stop. He went on to say all the things that had been growing heavier in mind over the last few years. 

"…And I want _friends_ , Father! Chloé doesn't count." He said quickly before his father could interrupt. "Chloé has been great to me in the past, but we just don't click anymore. So, um, yeah, that's all the reasons why I decided to run away." Adrien chewed his lip and looked to the side. He crossed his arms and bent in on himself slightly as if to shield himself from his father.

"I see," Gabriel said simply. "All of this has been on your mind for quite some time."

Adrien nodded before quickly remember what his father had said earlier, "Yes, Father, it has."

"Thank you for telling me." Gabriel's voice was still soft. Adrien looked at his father in surprise but kept his guard up. He had not been expecting that for a response.

"Am I right in saying you will happily continue with your usual extra-curricular activities? Your photo shoots obviously being the most important?" His father's formal tone had returned.

"Yes, that's not a problem, Father."

"Very good. Nathalie has already rearranged your timetable to fit in with school. You will continue your classes in Chinese, Piano, and Duelling. You will no longer have your previous teachers back in Paris; there are teachers already at the school who are more than capable of training you." Adrien slowly lowered his arms as he realised he was in no danger of getting into trouble. "As for your photo shoots," Gabriel continued, "Nathalie has arranged it with the school that Portkeys be set up specifically for you, allowing you to get around France quickly and safely. Is all that clear?"

"Yes, Father."

"Very good. If there's nothing else, I will be leaving."

Adrien suddenly remembered about the Animagis Programme, "Father, there actually is just one little thing." He twisted his hands together nervously, "There's a new programme starting after Christmas you see, and I would like to take part..."

"The Animagus Programme? Yes, I've heard of it and it goes without saying that you will not partake."

"What! But-"

"The training it takes to become an Animagus is far too dangerous."

"But, Father!"

"Enough! I have already agreed to let you stay at this school, do not push me, Adrien." His father looked menacingly down at him. "I will not risk putting you into any unnecessary danger. Am I clear?"

Adrien looked down, defeated for a moment, but then his friend's faces flashed in his mind and something in him hardened as an idea popped into his head. His heart pumped. "No," he said quietly.

"Pardon?"

Adrien looked up defiantly, hands clenched by his side. "No, you are not clear. I want to take part, I _will_ take part in the Animagus Programme."

"Don't be ridiculous," his Father said as Adrien glared. "No son of mine is going to risk himself for-"

"If you don't let me take part in this programme, I won't come home ever again!"

A shocked silence rang throughout the room. Adrien didn't dare to even breathe as he held his father's gaze. He thought he saw something flicker behind his father's dark eyes. Outrage, anguish, and maybe, just maybe, a hint of mirth. But whatever it was, it was gone before Adrien could properly register it.

"And how could you not come home again?" His father's voice was cold as steel.

"I-I'll stay at Beauxbatons over Christmas and Easter," he spluttered, "And, and in the summer, I'll stay with Nino, or Alya, or maybe even Marinette!" Adrien's voice lost its desperate tone and became almost threatening like, "I have true friends here father. Friends that will help me, all I need do is ask." Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "And once I've left school? Well," Adrien shrugged, "you can't make me do anything ever again."

Gabriel's face was expressionless. "You dare push me, Adrien. However, I will think about it." He turned away. "Nathalie, get-"

"No!" Adrien yelled.

Gabriel turned back to face his son, "No?" he was still hiding his inner emotions.

Adrien struggled not to shake, he couldn't believe what he was doing. "You will give me my answer right now," he tried to copy his father's cold, controlling tone.

"Will I now?" his father said dispassionately. Adrien nodded. His father frowned grimly as he thought for a moment. "Something has come over you, Adrien." Adrien chose not to say anything. There was another moment's intense silence before his father spoke once more, "You may take part in this programme." Adrien's eyes widened with disbelief, "but, you will come home every single holiday, no excuses," Adrien nodded obediently, _"And,"_ his father pressed, "if I hear even a whisper of you getting hurt or being in danger you will quit immediately."

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good." Once again he turned away. "Nathalie, get the Floo Powder ready." Nathalie dug around in her bag and pulled out a jar. The two walked over to the fireplace, but just as Gabriel was reaching or a handful of the powder Adrien spoke again.

"Father?" His voice was quiet. Gabriel turned around once more to face his son. Adrien met his gaze and gave him the gentlest of smiles, "Thank you." His father held Adrien's gaze for a moment before nodding. He then threw his powder into the fire and, with a flash of green flames, he was gone. Nathalie picked up a handful of Floo powder herself and made to throw it in the fireplace, but she hesitated. She turned to face Adrien.

"Adrien, Sir?"

"Yes Nathalie?" he was slightly confused at why she had chosen to address him.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you ought to know..." She took a breath and smiled at him. "I just wanted to say, congratulations on getting accepted into Papillonlisse. It was the house your mother was in after all." Adrien stared at her. "I shall be going now. Enjoy school." She disappeared in a burst of green flames and Adrien was left standing in the little office all alone.

* * *

 

Adrien slowly walked through the castle and released a shaky breath. So much had just happened in a such a short space of time, his mind was struggling to comprehend all of it. His father hadn't even been angry that he'd run away, or at least he hadn't shown it. Then he had agreed to let Adrien take part in the Animagus Programme, though, he definitely hadn't been happy about that. Adrien was also struggling to handle what he had done, standing up to his father like that, he would never have dared to do that to him before. And finally, there was the icing on the cake of befuddlement, something his father had failed to mention, the fact that his own mother had also been in Papillonlisse. Adrien smiled.

"Hey! There he is!"

"Bro, over here!"

Adrien was called out of his mind as he walked out the castle doors by Alya and Nino waving at him. The two of them, as well as Marinette, stood up from the steps they were sitting on in front of the school.

Adrien grinned, "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" replied Alya who preceded to rest her arm on his shoulder.

"I told these two 'bout the meeting with your dad if that's okay?" Nino said, "These dudes can be trusted."

Adrien smiled, "Of course, that's fine, but that doesn't explain why you were waiting here for me."

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Marinette smiled shyly up at him, her big blue eyes full of care.

Adrien felt a bubble of happiness swell inside him.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked when Adrien didn't say anything for a while.

Adrien laughed, "Yeah I'm fantastic! My father barely even yelled at me for running away, and then he agreed to let me take part in the Animagus Programme!" He looked around at his friends. "And then you three even waited for me. I just…" His voice went quiet, "I'm just really happy. Thank you."

"Ugh Bro."

"Yeah don't get too sappy on us there." Alya winked.

Marinette giggled.

The four of them sat back down on the stone steps which looked over the rolling grounds. They laughed with each other as the sun slowly set around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry most of this chapter is still just world building stuff.  
> Ladybug and Chat Noir will appear eventually! Haha :)


	6. The First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His grin faltered. He couldn't do it. This knot, it was tying himself to the ground, no, to his father. Adrien suddenly felt a bit sick.

Adrien hummed to himself as he waited in the Papillonlisse common room for his friend. He gazed out the windows. It was a sunny and clear day, but Adrien wasn't fooled. At this time of year, he knew the air was going to be frosty. He shivered despite being inside, he had never been a fan of the cold. He wrapped his blue Beauxbaton's coat around himself as Nino jumped down the stairs to greet him.

"One week today, bro!” he exclaimed

"Huh?" It took Adrien a moment to realise what Nino was talking about, "Oh, right! Yup," Adrien grinned, "Then another year older."

"We should hold a house party in the common room! With you as the birthday boy, everyone'll turn up. It would be sick!"

"No parties," Adrien said sharply.

"What?"

"Sorry," said Adrien, "I didn't mean to snap, but…no parties."

Nino looked slightly crestfallen, "Why not?"

"I'm not much of a party person." he lied "And, all those people, it would be slightly overwhelming."

"Uh huh," Nino wasn't buying it.

"And," Adrien hesitated and ran his hands through his hair, "Father wouldn't approve."

"There it is," Nino didn't say anything for a moment, "but what your father doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

Adrien shook his head, "He'd find out.'

"How?" asked Nino incredulously, "He's all the way on the other side of the country!"

"I don't know, but he would find a way."

"Oh come on man, live a little."

"I'm sorry Nino. No party," he said with finality.

"Alright, alright, chill man. No party."

Adrien smiled gratefully, "Thanks. Now let's go get some food."

* * *

Marinette sleepily blinked her eyes as she took another slow bite of her toast. Alya, on the other hand, seemed wide awake as she intently read the morning newspaper. Marinette yawned and forced herself awake, "Anything interesting going on in the world?"

Alya continued reading for a moment before looking up, "Nothing much, just some strange..." She drifted off and her eyes flicked back down to finish the article.

"Some strange what?" asked Marinette.

"Nothing, nothing." Alya noisily folded up her morning newspaper, "The world's all good," She tossed it aside. "I was thinking, I want to join the student newspaper group."

"Go for it, you wanna become a reporter right?"

Alya nodded, "I'm just having trouble coming up with something to write about, though. I mean, you know how much I love Harry Potter and other wizarding heroes, but there's not many of them around right now, especially in France."

"Oh, well I'm sure something will come up."

"Yeah," Alya sighed before perking up. She put her chin in her hands and looked at Marinette intensely. "Whatever," she smiled mischievously, "So, when are you going to give it to him?"

Marinette squeaked and dropped her toast, fully awake now, "His birthday isn't for another week yet!"

"But the present is done right?"

"It just needs a few more finishing touches."

"Girl, you've been holed up in that art room for the last two months! How can it not be done yet?"

"It has to be perfect," Marinette mumbled her protest.

"Oh, Mari. He'll love it no matter what." She sat up, "Do I get to see it yet?"

Marinette blushed, "well it's not quite done, but I guess you'll get the idea... Alright then. We have time now before roll call if you want...?"

"Yes!" Alya jumped up, "let's go!"

Marinette stood up and followed after her excited friend. Marinette had been quite secretive about what she was giving Adrien, mainly because she was embarrassed.

When they reached the art rooms, Marinette pulled her work out of her little locker and presented it to Alya.

"Oh wow, Mari," She ran her hands over the pale blue scarf, "this is gorgeous."

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked anxiously.

"If he doesn't then I'll go over and make him like it! But you have nothing to worry about, he definitely will!" Alya's encouragement made her feel warm. Alya looked over the scarf once more, "It's even the Beauxbatons colours so he can wear it around school."

"Yeah, that's kind of the idea."

Alya looked up, "I know it's lovely, but why did it take you so long to make?"

"Well, I was just being pedantic. To be honest, it didn't actually take me that long to make, though I did hand-knit it, so that took a while."

Alya looked up at her incredulously, "seriously girl? Why didn't you just use magic?"

Marinette shrugged, "I wanted it to be authentic. I used magic to fix any mistakes, though. Also, I did put a charm on it, and that took a while to get right. So it warms you up or cools you down according to the temperature. That way it can be worn as a fashionable summer scarf, or a cosy winter one. All that's left to do know is put an anti-fraying and anti-threading charm on it and a charm to-"

"Girl," Alya interrupted and handed the scarf back, "you are too good for Adrien."

Marinette made spluttery protesting noises. Alya laughed, "Come on, we're going to be late. Thanks for showing me, he'll love it."

Marinette smiled and followed her from the room.

* * *

"Kurtzburg!"

At Mlle Mendeleiev's shout, Marinette jumped out of her daydream and watched her teacher stalk up the classroom to a slightly quivering red head.

"Care to explain why you are drawing instead of listening?"

"I-I'm sorry," the boy stammered.

"Tsk, this is one time too many Kurtzburg. Take yourself to the Principle's office immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am," Nathaniel hastily gathered up his things. However, as he walked out he tripped and his things went everywhere. Marinette gasped, but before she could even begin to help, Chloé had already swiped one of Nathaniel's drawings that had fallen loose.

"Hah! You call these scribbles art?" She held the drawing aloft for everyone to see. It was a sketch of Nathaniel in a superhero costume saving a girl with pigtails… "In love with Marinette I see?" Chloé sneered down at him. Marinette's eyes widened.

"Chloé!" Mlle Mendeleiev yelled at her, "Give Nathaniel's stuff back and sit down. Unless you want to be sent to the principles office too?"

Chloé rolled her eyes and slammed the drawing into Nathaniel's chest, "Whatever, I don't know what you see in her anyway."

Marinette glared at Chloé before looking at Nathaniel in pity. The redhead glared back at Chloé before leaving the room. Marinette was shocked to see hatred etched on the artist's face, and there was a deep darkness in his eyes. Marinette blinked and the expression was replaced with that hurt and sadness. Marinette shook her head, she must have been imagining things. Nathaniel never looked dark.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the incident with Chloé and Nathaniel, however, despite Marinette knowing she must have imagined them, she couldn't get Nathaniel's dark eyes out of her head. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the man behind a tower of books and teaching materials walking down the corridor towards her. The collision threw her out of her mind and back to the present. She was appalled to find she had ran smack into the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, scattering his books all over the corridor.

"Ah! Maître Fu!" She jumped to the ground to help clear up the damage, "I'm so sorry! I was completely lost in my thoughts and didn't see you-" she continued to ramble her apology, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" She stood back up holding his fallen things.

The teacher smiled, "Don't worry my dear, could you help me carry these to my classroom? I don't want another accident."

"Of course, of course!"

Once they reached the classroom she helped him put everything away.

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes, thank you Marinette."

Marinette nodded and turned to walk away, but then the image of Nathaniel's eyes popped into her mind once more.

"Um, sir?" She turned back to face the teacher, "Sorry I actually have a question, well, not so much a question as a worry."

Maître Fu met her eyes and saw the uncertainty and worry behind them. He pulled out a chair and gestured at her to do the same thing. "What is it, child?"

"Well, it's about my friend," she said as she sat down, "Nathaniel actually." Mr Fu nodded. "You see, this morning I was in class, and he was in the same lesson, but then um…" she twisted her hands together as she thought of how to explain what she had seen.

"Take your time," he said assuringly.

Marinette nodded, "Well he got into trouble and got asked to leave the lesson, but then tripped and Chloé teased him about his artwork, and well," she took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, I saw something in his eyes. Something dark." Mr Fu's eyes suddenly narrowed. Marinette continued to knot her hands together, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I imagined it, the darkness was gone after a moment anyway, then he just looked hurt, and besides Nathaniel? Dark? That's not possible…" she continued to blather on until Mr Fu simply held up his hand. She immediately stopped talking and forced her hands still in her lap.

Mr Fu slowly lowered his hand and looked at her intently. "This 'darkness' you saw, describe it to me." Marinette opened her mouth,"I don't care if you imagined it or not," he cut her off, guessing her retort, "just describe it to me."

Marinette closed her mouth and was silent for a moment. For the first time, she saw why Mr Fu was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. No more was he the smiling, bumbling, sweet little Asian teacher. He was alert, vigilant and utterly dependable.

Marinette thought back on what she had seen in Nathaniel.

"It…it wasn't physical," she said slowly, "Not like his eyes actually turned black or anything, but, there was hatred...but more than that too." She frowned and glanced around the room as if the words she was looking for were hidden in the bookshelves.

"It was like, he had these combustible materials inside of him. Hate. Despair. Utter hopelessness. All this kindling, which everyone has inside them I guess, but whatever happened in that classroom, whether it was Mlle Mendeleiev or Chloé, I don't now, but it caused something to ignite inside of him, just a small flame, but a flame nonetheless." She paused for a moment and brought her eyes back to meet Maître Fu's. "However," she continued, "the flame wasn't just a gentle orange. It was blue, a piercing blue with a desire for revenge." Marinette's composed face suddenly collapsed into that of frustration, "But it was more than that too! Agh," she gave an exasperated sigh and pulled at her pigtails, "It's like, it wasn't him!" She gestured wildly, "Well it was, but like a super extreme version of him! Ah, I don't know how to explain this." A horrid thought suddenly popped into her head, "you don't think he could be possessed do you?" Mr Fu shook his head. Marinette laughed "possessed, what was I thinking? Of course he's no-"

"Marinette!" Mr Fu interrupted sharply. She fell silent. "Marinette," more softly this time, "I believe what you saw wasn't imagined. It was real."

Marinette's eyes widened slightly. "Really? What does that mean for Nathaniel?"

"Leave it with me for now. However, if you see anything like this again, with anyone else, let me know immediately. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh and Marinette? Don't tell anyone else what you saw." Marinette gazed into his wise, trusting eyes. She nodded. "Very good. Off you go now, lunch is almost over."

Marinette frowned as she walked out the room and became lost in her thoughts more than ever before.

* * *

"So, who are you going to ask?"

The whole Papillonlisse table cringed as the inevitable question raised its head. It was now the day before Adrien's birthday, meaning the term was coming to a close, which also meant that the annual Yule Ball was just around the corner.

Nino, having been the one to bring up the fear-inducing question, was grinning slyly up at Ivan, "You finally gonna get the guts to ask Mylènè to the dance?"

The big guy blushed uncharacteristically "Maybe."

"You should totally go for it," said Juleka, "Rose is always saying that Mylènè likes you and that you two would be super cute together."

Ivan muttered something unintelligible before turning to Juleka, "Who are you going to ask anyway?"

"We aren't talking about me!" She spluttered indignantly.

"We are now," Nino grinned, "come on, spill the beans Juleka. Who here has your heart?"

It was Juleka's turn to blush and mutter something unintelligible. They all laughed. She put her fork down, sat up straight and declared, "Well at least I haven't been pining over someone ever since the first day of First Year, but never even bothered to approach them in the slightest! Huh, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel continued eating like he hadn't heard or cared, but Adrien smiled as he noticed the artist's face slowly change colour to match his hair.

"You've liked someone since First Year?" asked Adrien.

"First day of First Year," corrected Juleka, "ever since she ran smack into you and then helped gather up all your fallen art supplies."

Nathaniel mumbled a reply, "I dunno what you're talking about."

They all laughed.

"Come on man," grinned Nino, "it's obvious. I mean, you're always staring at her, and now we all know you draw her." (The incident with Chloé had travelled pretty quick) "Don't blame you to be honest, she's pretty cute, if completely clumsy."

Adrien's eyes widened as he put two-and-two together, "You like Marinette?" Nathaniel sighed before nodding in defeat. "You should definitely ask her to the dance! You two would look so good together."

Nathaniel looked up at Adrien, "You really think so?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You aren't just saying that, are you?"

"No, I'm serious! She's such a sweet, quiet girl, and together with you, you'd be-"

"The most awkward couple on the planet," finished Nino. This comment made everyone burst into fits of giggles once more. Nathaniel smiled down at his dinner plate.

"So are you going to ask anyone, Adrien?" Nathaniel shyly asked.

"This dude has already had a host of girls ask him to the dance!" Nino exclaimed, slapping Adrien on the back affectionately.

Adrien bit his lip and nodded humbly. Over the past few weeks, there had indeed been quite a few nervous girls who had approached him and asked to be his partner for the night, despite him barely knowing any of them. Adrien's shoulders slumped. "I honestly wouldn't have minded going by myself, but Chloé's already asked me to go with her. It's tradition see," he shrugged helplessly, "We've always gone to these sort of balls and parties together. I guess a school dance is no different in her eyes."

They all looked at Adrien in pity.

"But that doesn't mean you have to say yes, man," said Nino sympathetically.

"I can't just say no to her, she's my friend."

"Well, if you say so," said Nino, unconvinced,

Adrien moved his food around his plate with his fork and didn't say anything. After a moment he looked back up and tried to put a convincing grin on his face, "Enough about me!" He turned to Nino, "Who do _you_ want to take to the ball?" They all laughed as Nino turned uncharacteristically red and mumbled something about going to get seconds. By the time Nino returned the conversation had switched to that about the upcoming Quidditch match. Adrien tried his best to join in and act normal, but he couldn't unravel the knot that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

When Adrien opened his window the next morning to let the sun shine through, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The air was clear and the sea a gorgeous green. This day was going to be completely different to all his previous birthdays. He glanced up at the overcast sky. _'At least I hope it will be different.'_ His smile faltered as he lowered his expectations. He couldn't help it. It was instinctive.

In the end, Adrien decided to act like it was going to be any other normal day (which were still pretty amazing at Beauxbatons).

However, he was in the middle of putting on his socks when his door burst open. The blonde yelped as Nino bear tackled him. "Happy Birthday Bro!"

Adrien laughed with delight, "Nino! You remembered?"

Nino released his friend, "Course I remembered dude," he ruffled Adrien's perfect hair, "Stupid question." He reached inside his blue blazer and pulled out a small, rectangular package. "Sorry the wrapping isn't the best," he fingered a bit of loose tape, "but I hope you like it," he held the gift out.

Adrien's face lit up as he gingerly took the present. "Wow, thank you, Nino," he said softly.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't opened it." Nino's smiled, but it slowly slid off his face when he saw Adrien's, suddenly melancholy, expression. "Er, Adrien?"

Adrien bit his lip, "It's just, aside from Chloé and Father," he looked up at Nino with his piercing green eyes, "this is the first true present someone has given me since-" he stopped himself, "for a long time."

"Oh," Nino didn't know what to say. Every time he thought Adrien's life couldn't get any more depressing, he came out with something to smash the previous record.

"Well," Nino tried to sound upbeat, "don't get your hopes up, you might not even like it!"

Adrien laughed. He ripped open the paper and pulled out a new, white, smartphone.

"Nino!" Adrien was shocked, "This is expensive! I can't accept it."

"Course you can! It's a gift, it'd be rude not to!" Nino grinned and punched his speechless friend playfully on the arm.

"Nino, I…Wow! Thank you so much!"

"No problem! Now can we go get breakfast? I'm starved."

Adrien and Nino's breakfast plates were sitting half eaten on the side, forgotten about, as Nino showed Adrien the ins and outs of his new smartphone. However, they were interrupted by a package landing in-between them, followed by a beautiful, well-groomed owl.

"Father's," Adrien stated and reached for the letter in the bird's beak. Adrien frowned when the bird released not one, but two envelopes. One addressed to himself, and the other to Nino. Adrien looked at his friend in puzzlement. "Hey, Nino, why would my father write a letter addressed to you?"

Nino looked up, "Oh, he sent a reply?"

Adrien blinked and thought maybe he had misheard, "A reply?"

"Ah, I er," Nino smiled sheepishly, "I may have sent your father a letter asking why he would be so against you having a party."

Adrien's mouth fell open, "You what?"

"It's not fair that you can't have a party dude! So I sent a message to your old man saying we'd just host a small gathering in the common room, just something low-key and chill, y'know? I mentioned how deserving of it you were, and that no harm would come to you or your reputation or whatever." Adrien's mouth was still agape. "Don't worry man, I phrased it well. There's no way a decent dad would turn this down."

Adrien closed his mouth as his expression turned hostile. "You don't know my father," he said coldly before tearing open Nino's letter and reading it for himself.

 

_Nino,_

_I am aware of my son's achievements. There is no reason for you to list them to me as reasons why he deserves a party._

_A boy like you wouldn't understand the high calibre lifestyle my son has to live. Parties, especially 'chill, low-key' parties, as you so phrased it, do not coincide with Adrien's best interests._

_I alone decide what is best for Adrien, no one else can tell me what I can or can't allow my son to do._

_In saying this, I believe it is in my son's best interests for you to disassociate with him. Through your letter and request alone, I can gather that you are a bad influence on my son._

_Do not contact me ever again, and stay away from Adrien._

_Regards,_

_Gabriel Agreste_

 

Adrien threw the letter in front of Nino with grim satisfaction. "See? What did I tell you?"

Nino cautiously picked up the letter. His face fell as soon as he read the first sentence. By the end, his expression had morphed into that of anger.

When he was done he looked up at Adrien, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Not cool man! I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

Adrien looked at him sympathetically, "Nino, I know, I'm sorry. My father was completely out of order sending you that letter, but," he looked down at the table, "sometimes it's just easier to do what he says."

Nino looked disbelievingly at his friend, "No, Adrien!" He stood up. "It's not right." He picked up his bag, "I'm gonna go."

"Nino, please!" But Nino ignored him and walked off.

Adrien sat back with a sigh. _'Thanks anyway Nino'._ He chewed his tongue as he looked at the package and letter addressed to him. After a moment he grabbed the package and tore it open. In a fancy looking box was an incredibly expensive, meticulously crafted pen. Adrien tossed it aside with disgust before reaching for the letter.

 

_Dear Adrien,_

_If you were behind the letter sent by that Nino boy, then I am highly disappointed in you for obvious reasons._

_If indeed you did not know about the letter as the boy stated, I am nevertheless still disappointed in you for associating with such a person. You might argue that I have never met the boy, but his tone of writing is enough to tell me everything._

_I knew it was a risk when I agreed to let you stay at that school, but I had hoped you were wiser than this, and instead would try to befriend people able to further your prospects, not inhibit them._

_Please refrain from being near the boy in the future._

_I wish you a happy birthday and a pleasant day._

_Your Father_

 

Adrien tossed the letter aside and it landed next to the pen. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He knew his father was bad, but this was a whole new level. He sat back and checked the time. He needed to find Nino and talk to him before roll call. He gloomily picked up his bag. He considered leaving the letter and pen but picked them up too. As he was walking across the dining hall he spotted Alya and Marinette sitting together and an idea sparked in his head.

"Morning girls," he greeted them as he walked over.

Marinette squeaked but he ignored her. "Hey Adrien," said Alya. "What can I do you for?"

He looked at her, "You like writing and reporting and stuff, right?" Alya nodded. "Here," he thrust the pen in front of her, "You can have this."

Alya hesitantly took the box off of him, "Isn't it _your_ birthday? Aren't _we_ supposed to be the ones giving you gifts?"

Adrien shrugged, "I'm not really that into birthday's."

Alya opened the box and rolled the pen between her fingers. "Adrien, this pen…it's gorgeous," she looked slightly speechless. She gently placed it back in its packaging. "I can't accept it."

"Please, I have no use for it." He smiled hollowly, "I have three others just like it at home, so you'd actually be doing me a favour if at least one of them got some use."

"Well, if you're sure…thank you."

Adrien smiled and nodded before continuing on his way out the dining hall. _'Now just to find Nino'._ He wouldn't be back at House, of that Adrien was sure. Adrien stepped out the main doors and looked out at the rolling grounds. He rubbed the back of his neck. Nino could literally be anywhere right now. Adrien could have used the phone, but it didn't feel right. This had to be done in person. Adrien didn't know where to even start looking, but then he remembered…

Adrien walked quickly out across the grounds. If Nino wasn't where Adrien thought he was, then he would give up and wait till roll call to talk to Nino. After a few minutes, he reached the gap in the hedge which was impossible to find unless you muttered a particular spell under your breath as you walked past. As soon as Adrien uttered the incantation, the gap appeared and the sound of tinkling water could be heard. He sighed with relief when he spotted his friend gazing sullenly at the magical fountain of the witch and wizard holding the red stone. Nino had his everlasting bubble mixture in his hands and was blowing bubbles. The bubbles wafted over to the fountain and bounced around in the water, they glistened with water droplets and reflected light from the coloured glass.

Adrien soundlessly walked over and sat next to his friend. Nino made no acknowledgement that he had seen Adrien.

"Nino, listen," Adrien started hesitantly, "I'm honestly really sorry about what my father said to you." Nino blew another load of bubbles in reply. They both watched them glimmer in the morning light. "Please don't let him get to you," Adrien's voice grew soft.

Nino pulled the lid back on his bottle of Everlasting Bubbles. " _He_ didn't get to me. What got to me was how controlling he is of you."

Adrien smiled sourly, "Yeah, well, I'm used to that."

"But that's my point, dude, you shouldn't be used to that."

Adrien looked at the ground. "I know," he said quietly.

Neither of them said anything for a minute. The tinkling of water was the only sound that pierced their thoughts.

Adrien looked up at Nino, "Nino, what my father said about you being a bad influence-" Adrien hesitated when he thought he saw something shift behind Nino's eyes; something dark lurking just beyond the gold, but then Nino blinked and warmth flooded them again.

Nino smiled and waved his hand dismissively, "Forget it, dude, we'll always be best buds."

Adrien shook his head, he must have been seeing things. Nino's smile was warm and genuine. It reminded Adrien of Marinette smiling up at him after his last encounter with his father. Adrien felt a warmth spread through him as he looked gratefully at his friend.

"Come on, bro," Nino stood up, "Don't wanna be late for roll call." Adrien smiled and followed suit, forgetting all about Nino's dark eyes.

* * *

"Come on girl, you can do it!"

Alya yelled encouragement as her hesitant friend stood outside Papillonlisse House, trying to work up the courage to knock on the door.

"I can do it, I can do it!" Marinette repeated Alya's words. She reached out to pull on the large, butterfly knocker, before shirking away. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" She cried. "What if he answers?"

"Then you give him the present!" Marinette but her lip and shook her head. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" Alya reached out and pulled on the knocker herself.

Marinette shrieked and almost dropped the carefully wrapped parcel. "Alya!"

"It's for your own good, girl."

After a tense moment, the door was opened by a young girl Marinette didn't know. "Hi, can I help you?"

Alya nudged Marinette, "Hi! I, ummm...for Adrien!" She thrust out the gift, "I, uh, did I mention it was a gift?" She smiled and tried her best not to squirm.

"Adrien's not here at the moment, but if you want I can take the present and add it to his pile?"

"His...what?"

The girl laughed, "you aren't the first person to come round with a present for the famous boy. He's got quite a stash going. We're planning on giving them all to him at roll call.

"Oh, um, alright then." She handed over the gift and the girl went back inside.

Marinette felt jittery all the way back to House. "And if he never wears it? How terrible would that be! Ah, I just hope that he likes it."

Alya suddenly pointed across the grounds, "Hey look, he's over there, why don't you go up and tell hi-"

Marinette yelped at the sight of Adrien and Nino walking across the grounds and bolted in the other direction.

Alya rolled her eyes, laughed, and chased after her friend.

* * *

Adrien happily plonked himself on the seat next to Nino as the teacher gathered everyone up for roll call. He was still angry at his father, but couldn't help but smile as he appreciated what a great friend Nino was. He looked around the room as the teacher called out names. He felt a sense of content fall over him. None of the people here looked down on him. They all liked him for who he was, and they all wanted him to do well, in a good way. Not like in his father's twisted mentality.

Once the teacher had finished, Nino put his hand up to make an announcement. He dragged a bewildered Adrien up to the front with him.

"Morning everyone," he said to the house, "so as you all know, today it's this amazing dude's birthday!"

Adrien's eyes widened, "Nino," he hissed, "no."

Nino gave an impish smirk and spoke again, "Can we please all sing for him? Happy Birthday to you-" Nino started off the song and the rest of the house enthusiastically joined in. Nino stepped to the side to let Adrien squirm alone in the limelight. Once the song was over, Adrien breathed with relief. He made to sit back down but Nino pulled him back, "Not done yet! So, although you haven't been with us that long, we all still feel you've changed the dynamic of the house, in a good way. So, to say thanks, some of us have got you some gifts." He pulled out his wand, "Accio Adrien's presents!"

"Oh no," Adrien muttered, _"Ah no!"_ A whole host of presents came flying out from nowhere to land at Adrien's feet.

Nino slapped his friend on the back, "Happy Birthday Bro!"

The rest of the house cheerily chorused Nino's words, "Happy Birthday!"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and mentioned a thank you.

Afterwards, Nino helped him move the presents up to his room as the rest of the house fell back to its usual chatter.

Once they dumped the presents on Adrien's bed, Adrien turned sharply to face Nino, "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you have to do that to me?"

"I thought you would be used to being in the limelight," Nino winked. Adrien stared daggers back.

"Well," the blond smiled humourlessly, "at least I can finally appreciate how embarrassingly awkward it is to have a load of people singing Happy Birthday at you."

"Pff," Adrien looked up to see Nino trying to hold back his laughter. Adrien chuckled in response before they both roared out laughing, falling onto the bed as they did so.

"Come on bro," Nino said once they had both calmed down slightly, "Let's open some of these!"

"Alright, but only if you help me."

"Deal!"

* * *

Alya had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. It was now after lunchtime and Marinette had just revealed a catastrophic thought.

"What do you mean you don't remember if you gave a card or not?" Alya exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Marinette pulled at her hair, desperately hoping that she remembered to put a note with the gift.

They were both so engrossed in their dilemma that neither noticed Chloé and Sabrina having a heated discussion of their own on the other side of the dining hall entrance.

"Girl," Alya put her face in her hand, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Alya!" Moaned Marinette desperately, "What do I do?"

"You have to tell him, that's what you'll do!"

"I can't do that!"

"You have to! Look, here he comes now."

Marionette spun around so quickly that she almost fell over. At the sight of Adrien, she pulled at her face with her fingers.

"He's wearing it!" She looked both ecstatic and mortified at the same time. "I can't do this, Alya."

"Oh no, you don't, girl! You worked way too hard on that scarf to go uncredited!" Then, to Marinette's complete horror, Alya shoved her from behind. Marinette burst in front of a surprised Nino and Adrien, arms pinwheeling. Once she regained her balance she gave a small, awkward 'hi'.

"Hey," Adrien replied just as awkwardly with a little wave. Nino was still perplexed.

"Well, I umm.." Marinette stammered, "You see I made... But then I didn't know whether or not... And now you.." In the middle of her incoherent stuttering, she saw Chloé stand next to her and impatiently cross her arms. "You see I didn't know whether you would... But it looks like you do! So I just wanted to say- " Chloé suddenly yawned, and before she knew it, Marinette found her face pressed against the cold floor, legs sprawled beneath her. She had just been shoved by the pompous blonde.

"Idiot." She muttered bitterly. Alya face palmed herself.

* * *

Adrian's eyes widened when he saw what Chloé did to Marinette. He tried to move to help the girl up but Chloé had already put her arms around his neck and had captured him with a kiss. "Happy birthday Adrihoney!" She shrilled.

"Hey Chloé," he replied less enthusiastically but relaxed when he saw Marinette being helped up by Alya.

Chloé spoke again, drawing his attention away from the two girls, "Did you get my present?"

Adrien frowned, "Uh...no?"

"Ugh!" She humphed, "how dare they! I told them-"

"Wait, was it you that gave me this?"

Chloé blinked and looked at the scarf he gestured at around his neck. She narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly before meeting his eyes again, "Do you like it?" She asked slowly.

Adrian's face lit up, "Of course I like it! It's so soft and so well made, but it had no card attached, so I didn't know who-"

"Well, of course, it was me that gave it to you," she smiled triumphantly, "only the best for my Adrikins."

"Wow, Chloé," to Chloé's pleasure he gave her a brief hug, "that was so thoughtful. I didn't know you had that in you." He admitted.

"Yes, well, I do know you the best after all." She smiled haughtily, kissed him once more, and strode off.

She pulled Sabrina to her side as they walked away. Adrien thought he heard her mutter "You got lucky this time," to her friend, but he couldn't be sure.

Adrien turned back to Nino, "She's given me different versions of this horrid yellow jacket for the last three years." Adrien confessed. Nino punched Adrien on the arm playfully. Adrien looked at his watch and sighed, "Gotta go, photoshoot in Bordeaux." He waved gloomily and walked off in the direction of Madame Bustier's office.

* * *

Marinette and Alya had watched the whole exchange with Adrien and Chloé in disbelief.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaimed once Adrien and Nino were out of earshot, "why didn't you intervene and tell Adrien the truth?"

Marinette's angry face faded into that of mild defeat and acceptance. "But did you see him? He looked so happy when he thought it was Chloé who had given him the present."

"But exactly! This is Chloé we are talking about! You can't let her get away with this!"

"I know," Marinette sighed, "but she _is_ his childhood friend after all, and I know he's been feeling down about her lately."

"Oh, Mari," Alya pulled her friend into a hug, "you're too good. One day Adrien will notice you for the amazing girl you are." She pulled back and looked Marinette in the eye, "I promise."

Marinette smiled.

* * *

 

The following day happened to be a Saturday, which meant a morning jog for Adrien. He took his usual route by the Quidditch Pitch and watched with awe as the Ombrelune team flew around. He noticed one break away from the others and frowned with confusion as they flew straight towards him. Adrien skidded to a stop as Alya landed smoothly in front of him, dark-blue and silver quidditch robes falling gracefully around her.

"Morning Adrien," she smiled, "I meant to give you this yesterday," she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, "you know, being your birthday and all, but I never got round to it, sorry." She held out the slip of paper, "Better late than never, though, right?"

"Don't worry about it," Adrien smiled gratefully as he took the note. His brow furrowed as he read it.

 

_Monday, 1pm, Front Entrance._

 

"Umm, Alya I don't mean to be rude," he looked up, "but what does this mean?"

Alya grinned and leant on her propped up broomstick, "Meet me there okay? I'll give you your present then."

"Err, okay?"

"I'm sorry it can't be earlier, I'm rather busy, what with the Quidditch match coming up and all."

"Alya!" Alya looked up to see her teammates calling her.

"Sorry, Adrien, Gotta go." She pointed at the note as she mounted her broom, "Don't forget, yeah?"

The note threatened to fly out his hand as Alya pushed off the ground back into the sky.

He tucked the note into his pocket and smiled, "Yeah."

As he continued his jog around the school, his mind wandered as to what Alya's present could be. He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice how far he had run. He was already halfway around the massive castle grounds. He looked up as he ran in the shadows of the surrounding mountains. He didn't notice the man bent over in the grass in from of him until the last minute.

"Ah!" Adrien swerved to the side.

The man looked up in surprise, "Adrien, I'm sorry."

"Maître Fu?" Adrien was just as surprised, "What are you doing down there?"

The teacher sighed, "I am trying to gather some gnomes to show my next first-year class, but they are pesky creatures, and due to the grounds being so well kept, there aren't many around."

"Do you need help?" Adrien asked without hesitation.

Maître Fu smiled, "That would be wonderful, my boy."

Adrien helped his teacher stomp on the ground and round up any gnomes that showed their faces. After about half an hour, once they had acquired enough, Maître Fu got up and dusted himself down, "Thank you again, Adrien."

"Not a problem, sir."

"I'll let you get on with your run."

"Thanks, I'll…actually," Adrien suddenly remembered what he had seen in Nino the previous week, "can I quickly ask you something?"

The teacher looked curiously up at Adrien, "Of course my boy, what is it?"

Adrien wrung his hands together and looked around before starting to speak.

* * *

In previous years, the first lesson on a Monday morning was a sleepy affair, however, ever since the second week of this year, they had become incredibly nerve-wracking times for Marinette. This year, the first lesson on Monday morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts - with Adrien Agreste. To make matters worse, there was no Alya or Nino to help calm her down. Though he never really spoke to her in the class anyway, it still made the butterflies swarm in her stomach just to be in his vicinity. As she slowly walked down the hall to the class, her thoughts of Adrien drifted to memories of his birthday last Friday. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure she was annoyed that Chloé had taken the credit for all her hard work, but the image imprinted on her mind was that of Adrien's happiness when he realised he'd received a truly thoughtful present from someone he cared about. It made the corners of her lips perk up. She just wished that his happiness had been directed at her.

"Marinette! Hey, Mari, wait up!" Marinette froze. Adrien huffed slightly due to his sprint down the hall when he reached Marinette. "You going to Defence?" Marinette took in his slightly dishevelled hair and startling green eyes before nodding quickly. "Great! I'll walk with you," he fell into step beside her. "I can't believe we've been in this class together all year, yet we never talk. So I wanted to change that. Is that okay?" Marinette glanced at him before nodding. She didn't trust herself to speak, she was imploding on the inside. "So, umm," Adrien awkwardly cast around for a topic, "the Yule Ball is next week, are you going?"

Marinette stiffened, he couldn't possibly be asking what she thought he might be… "Yes," she said cautiously, "I'm going."

Adrien nodded, "Are you going to make your own dress? I heard from Nino that you made yours last year."

"Oh," Marinette couldn't help but be slightly disappointed, "No, I'm not making one from scratch this year, but I bought this simple dress that I'm going to alter instead. So it won't be all my work, but I'll add my own flair to it."

"That's really cool! You'll have to tell me all about it later," they walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Wait for me after class, yeah?"

Marinette nodded, "Alright." They split up to sit at their respective desks. A grin slowly overtook her face. Screw disappointment, she had just had an actual, non-stuttering, (albeit small) conversation with the Adrien Agreste himself! That was better than a spluttery date any day.

She couldn't stop smiling like an idiot throughout the whole lesson. She barely noticed as Maître Fu revealed a tank holding a load of evil looking Kappa's, and didn't take in a word he said.

When the bell rang signalling the end of class, Marinette could barely contain her squeals. She forced herself to remain calm as Adrien made his way over to her. "You ready to go to lunch?"

"Yep!"

They walked down the hall together, Marinette positively vibrated with excitement.

"Hey, so, Marinette, I wanted to ask you something about Alya."

Marinette cocked her head to the side, "About Alya?"

"Yeah, you see last Saturday she gave me-"

_"If one more person mentions that damn new girl, I swear I'll curse you all!"_

Adrien was cut off by a load of screaming down the hall. Marinette and Adrien turned to see a girl shouting at some other terrified looking students.

"It's Aurora," Marinette murmured.

They both flattened themselves against the wall as Aurora stormed pass. Marinette felt a shiver run down her spine as she met the girl's glaring glance. It was only for a moment, but Marinette saw a darkness deep inside her eyes. The same darkness that was in Nathaniel's eyes. Marinette took a sharp intake of breath.

"Did you see that?" Marinette said quietly.

Adrien's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I did," he said gravely.

Neither moved as they continued to watch the girl storm down the hall.

"I suddenly remembered I need to talk to Maître Fu!" exclaimed Adrien.

"Me too!" burst Marinette.

They both quickly ran back to the classroom.

Adrien gestured at Marinate to go in first, so she flew through the doors and up to the teacher,

"Maître Fu! I saw it again!" The teacher suddenly became alert. "I saw the dark eyes again, this time in an upper year girl. She was storming down the halls, but it was more than just a tantrum. It was like Nathaniel all over again, but a step further, like the flame was a bit bigger."

Mr Fu's eyes narrowed, "I'll see to her immediately." He opened the doors to see Adrien standing there.

"Sir! I need to talk to you," Adrien said anxiously, "It's important."

"What is it?"

"Uh," he glanced at Marinette and back to the teacher.

"I see. Marinette, do you mind waiting in the classroom while I speak to Adrien a moment?"

"Not at all."

Mr Fu shut the door on her and she stood by herself in the room. She didn't have to wait long for the door to be reopened. Adrien popped his head through.

"Sorry about that, you can come out now."

That's okay," she smiled.

"Shall we go get lunch?" he asked. Marinette nodded.

* * *

What had happened became apparent a bit later when the two sat down with Nino and Alya.

After Adrien had finished explaining what he and Marinette had seen, Nino had explained that the Quidditch commentator's position had become free due to the old commentator having graduated.

"Aurora has been wanting the position for ages!" Nino explained.

"Who exactly is Aurora?" asked Alya.

"She's in my house," said Marinette, "in Sixth Year, and yeah, like Nino said, she's wanted to be the quidditch commentator ever since joining Beauxbatons really. You should how excited she was this year when she learnt the position was available."

"Yeah, so," continued Nino, "She finally got her chance to get the position, but then I heard yesterday that that new girl, Mireille, in our house, actually got the job. I'm not surprised she's pissed off, though it sounds like she went a bit overboard."

Adrien and Marinette nodded.

Alya suddenly leant forward "Moving on, we have more important things to discuss." She grinned at Adrien, "what time is it, birthday boy?"

"It's hardly still my birthday…but it's ten to one."

"You're receiving a present, therefore it's still your birthday!" Alya leapt up from her seat, "Don't forget to meet at the entrance," she reminded him before running off.

Adrien's eyes followed her across the dining hall "Where is she going?" he turned back to see smug, knowing grins on Nino and Marinette's faces. "What? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, bro," said Nino

Marinette nodded.

"Ugh, you guys are annoying, you know that?"

Marinette and Nino's grins only widened.

Adrien rolled his eyes and stood up to make his way outside.

They all waited a few minutes outside the entrance until Alya reappeared with a broomstick in her hand.

"Guys! This way," she gestured at them to follow.

"Um, Alya?" Adrien walked up next to her, "Where are we going? And why do you have a broomstick?"

Alya grinned, "You just wait and see."

He tried to glean something from his other two friends, but they just kept the irksome grins slathered on their faces. Adrien accepted defeat and plodded along behind Alya.

Before long, they reached the quidditch pitch. Alya led them to the middle before turning around to face Adrien. The other two stood next to her. Those grins were really starting to grate on him.

"Why are we on the quidditch pitch?" he asked.

"Well Adrien," began Alya, "someone told me that you've never flown on a broom before, and quite frankly, that is a crime."

"What? Who told you that?" He glared at his friend, "Nino!" Nino laughed.

"So anyway," continued Alya, "I've decided to give you a go on my broom."

Adrien's eyes lit up, "Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Seriously," she held out the broomstick.

Gingerly he took it, but the moment he touched the wood, a knot tied in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Alya. Thanks for the present but I really shouldn't. I've already pushed my father too much recently, if he were to find out I've been flying, well…" he gestured helplessly.

Alya smiled slyly, "What your father doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I guess…" he was still unconvinced.

"Come on Adrien," said Nino, "None of us would ever tell your father."

"I know that but…" he looked up, "What do you think, Marinette?"

"M-Me?" she spluttered, "Well, I umm…I guess, if I were you…" She became more confident as she gathered her thoughts, "if what you say about your father is true, then this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I were you, I'd take it," she smiled.

Adrien nodded and looked down at the broomstick in his hands, pondering on what his friends had said. He knew with all his being that he really shouldn't take Alya's offer to fly. If his father ever found out…Adrien shuddered. But at the same time, he wanted to do this. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to play quidditch or anything. He was going to be perfectly safe.

Adrien mounted the broom. Nino whooped and Marinette clapped her hands together. Alya over forward and showed him how to grip properly, "Yeah, just like that." she stepped back, "Now all you need to do is push off hard, and you'll be flying free!"

Adrien grinned as he looked up at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds above him. His heart beat fast with anticipation.

"You ready, Adrien?" Alya exclaimed.

Adrien opened his mouth to say an enthusiastic reply, but then the knot in his stomach tautened. His grin faltered. He couldn't do it. This knot, it was tying himself to the ground, no, to his father. Adrien suddenly felt a bit sick.

"Adrien?" Nino stepped forward.

Adrien felt tears threaten to flow, but he bit them back. _'Pathetic'_ , he thought angrily, _'can't even fly a broom due to a mere thought of Father'_.

"Adrien, I'm sorry," it was Alya's turn to step forward, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Adrien bit his lip harder as he saw a bird fly above, "But I _do_ want to," he whispered to himself.

"What?"

Adrien shook his head, "Nothing," he said indifferently as he dismounted, "Thanks for the present, Alya, but not today." He held out the broom. There wasn't a thread of emotion in his eyes. Alya took the broom off him and Adrien walked away, leaving his three friends standing slightly bewildered, in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully. No one mentioned what had happened on the Quidditch pitch, for which Adrien was grateful. Instead, he threw himself into his studies. End of term exams were coming up and he needed to prove to his Father that getting publicly educated at Beauxbatons wielded the same results as being privately tutored.

Today, however, he allowed himself some relief as the day of the Quidditch match had finally arrived. Having never been to a quidditch match before, he couldn't help but be excited. He refused to let his father or the memories of the previous Monday tarnish this experience.

However, he had a dilemma.

"I just don't know who to support!" He cried to Nino over breakfast.

"Traditionally Papillonlisse supports Bellefeuille," Nino explained as he buttered his toast.

"I know that, but Alya is in Ombrelune, Chloé too, and so I want to support them." He put his head in his hand, "But Marinette is in Bellefeuille, and, ugh!" He took a frustrated bite of his croissant, "I don't know!"

Nino shrugged, "Why don't you support both?"

Crumbs trickled out Adrien's open mouth, "I can do that?"

Nino shrugged, "sure, people might look at you strange, but who cares?"

Adrien swallowed and let a big grin overtake his mouth.

About an hour later Adrien came down from his room sporting two scarfs - green and bronze around his neck, dark-blue and silver tied around his waist - and holding a different banner in each hand.

"Wow, dude you sure are a mismatch of colour."

Adrien beamed, "Thanks!"

Nino laughed and shook his head, "Let's go."

They walked out onto the grounds and joined the stream of excited students making their way to the Quidditch pitch.

Once they had found some seats amongst the other Papillonlisse students, Adrien sat quietly and let the atmosphere fill him up. He watched all the excitement going on around him with a small smile on playing on his lips. Students were waving banners, chanting songs, and chatting enthusiastically.

When Nino saw his friend being strangely quiet he shoved him lightly in the ribs, "What you thinking, bro?"

"I'm just taking it all in," he smiled up at Nino, "I'm just enjoying being on this side of things," when Nino gave him a quizzical look he elaborated, "Usually I'm the one down there," he gestured down to the middle of the pitch, "I'm the one in the limelight looking out at the screaming crowds." He looked around at the banner waving students around him before turning back to Nino, "It does feel good finally knowing what its like just being a fan in the crowd."

Nino looked at him pityingly and gave a small smile.

It wasn't long before Mireille took up the magical megaphone and started her new role as commentator, "Welcome everyone, to the first Quidditch Match of the year!"

The crowd roared.

"First off, it does me great pleasure to announce the Ombrelune Team!" Seven blue blurs sped onto the pitch as the Ombrelune crowd all stood up and cheered crazily. "We have, Devishi, Lê, Césaire," (at the mention of Alya's name, Nino and Adrien stood up and joined in the cheering) "Lambert, Madsen, Vincent aaaaaand Johansen!" They zipped around the stadium and waved at the crowd before landing in a semicircle around the umpire in the middle of the pitch.

"Next, I'm happy to announce the Bellefeuille Team!" This time, all the green-clad students in the crowd stood up and waved their banners proudly, "There's Hagen, Ceban, Thomas, Willems, Fontana, Garcia aaaaand Kubdel!" They too circled the stadium once before joining the Ombrelune's on the ground.

"Captain's Lê and Kubdel will now shake hands." Even from his place far back in the stands, Adrien could feel the tension between his two classmates, "Wait for the whistle….and their off!" The cheering was deafening. "Césaire from Ombrelune immediately grabs the Quaffle—but she's intercepted by Hagen from Bellefeuille! Hagen is making his way down the pitch, he's getting close to the goal — Ouch! but he's hit by a Bludger from Madsen. Ombrelune is again in possession of the Quaffle! Devishi passes to Césaire, who passes to Lê, and back over to Devishi—great passing might I add—Devishi dodges a Bludger and makes for goal, Bellefeuille Keeper Garcia is looking worried, Devishi feints a shot and instead passes to Lê who—will he?—Yes! He scores!" The Ombrelune's all screamed ecstatically. "Captain Lê of Ombrelune has just scored the first goal of the -Arghh!"

Some of the crowd looked over to the scoreboard where Mireille was standing to see what had caused her to cut off so abruptly, but most were still celebrating the Ombrelune victory. It was only when a new voice rang throughout the audience that the cheering died down.

"Listen up everyone, my name is The Game Changer."

Nino readjusted his glasses, "What the?"

Adrien couldn't have agreed more. A girl had taken the megaphone off of Mireille and shoved her aside, forcibly. In fact, Mirielle was being held down by what looked like a giant snitch. Adrien squinted his eyes, that couldn't be right.

"I am here," The Game Changer spoke again, "to give you a true show." She was wearing black, official looking robes, much like real Quidditch commentators. Her hair was in bunches and swirled blonde and black. She also had a mask covering her eyes, reminiscent of snitch wings.

The players on the pitch halted as The Game Changer raised her wand. The Quaffle ripped out of Garcia's hand, the Bludgers flew high into the sky, and the players all seemed unable to move their brooms.

The Game Changer narrowed her eyes and smiled manically, "Who's ready to watch?"

Screams ensued as the players completely lost control of their brooms and went hell for leather around the pitch, the Bludgers surged back towards earth and harassed both players and audience members alike, the Quaffle was using the out-of-control players like a ping-pong machine, smacking into them and bouncing off again. Adrien stared with horror as Alix received a particularly bad hit to the head and got knocked out. He yelled as she started to slip, but his cries were drowned out by the cacophony of shrieking students.

Thankfully, though, he noticed a few teachers making their way across the pitch towards the scoreboard, one of them stopped to catch Alix. Adrien breathed again.

It was only then that Adrien saw the giant flying snitches being shot out of The Game Changer's wand. Adrien watched one flap it's massive wings above the stands. Without warning, it suddenly pelted down towards the students below. Adrien watched with helplessness as it pinned students down. Their screams were added to the chaos.

It was only when Nino shoved him from behind that Adrien tore his eyes away. They both made their way to the exit, ducking with everyone else as a bludger and another giant snitch flew over them. Once they were out, they sprinted back to Papillonlisse house. They were met with freaked out younger years crying, some sitting silently in shock, and other older years describing to their disbelieving friends who hadn't been at the match exactly what had happened.

Nino and Adrien sank into their usual seats facing the windows and the calm sea.

"Well, shit," said Nino once he had caught his breath.

Adrien nodded.

"I hope Alya's gonna be alright," Nino said quietly.

Adrien didn't speak for a moment, "She will be, she's tough."

Nino didn't respond.

Neither of them spoke again until their fellow Fifth years came stumbling in and they all discussed what the hell had just happened.

About an hour of tense confusion later, the housemistress, Madame Martinez, strode into the common room.

"Is everyone here? No one in the bedrooms?" Her tone was serious, "Good. I am going to take the roll."

As she went through the names, Adrien didn't fail to notice that she skipped a couple names. He gnawed his tongue in worry.

Once Madame Martinez was done she made the list disappear with a wave of her wand and breathed once deeply before speaking, "I am sure you are all worried and more than a little scared. What happened today was a freak accident. To be honest, we aren't quite sure what happened, but the culprit has been apprehended. Maître Fu is dealing with her right now. As for casualties, luckily no one has been seriously injured. Those people I missed off the register are in the hospital wing as we speak. You are not to visit anyone until tomorrow. This is partly because Mr and Mrs Winter are a bit overwhelmed with all the injuries, but also because we have decided to put a temporary curfew in place. No one is to leave the house until breakfast tomorrow morning, so dinner will be served here in House. I advise you all to rest and prepare for your classes as per usual, however, if you need anything I'll be in my office.

The room fell back into agitated chatter as Madame Martinez walked into her little office off the common room.

Nino slumped back into his chair, "I might just take up her advice."

Adrien rubbed his eyes, "It's certainly been quite the afternoon." He stood up, "I might go chill in my room and read some manga or something."

"You read manga?" Nino tried to joke despite the situation.

Adrien stuck out his tongue in reply before walking up the stairs. The smile slid off his face. His father had always warned him of the strange happenings of the outside world. About the liars, the cheaters, the murderers. Was this person one of those? Is this one of the reasons why his father had been so against him coming to a public school? He just hoped this wouldn't cause his father to pull him out. Adrien trudged up the stairs. When he reached his room he collapsed on the bed and put his hands over his eyes. A flash of anger coursed through him as he thought about what had happened. He had been so helpless! He had just stood there and gawked as people got injured around him. He rolled over. Some super famous amazing guy he was supposed to be. He let the bitterness consume him. _'All that duelling training Father paid for was evidently a waste'_. He thought. Adrien opened his eyes as his mind turned back to his father. _'Wonder what he'd say to me right now'_. Adrien sat up and put on a voice uncannily like Gabriel's, "Adrien, you've had too many emotions for one day, go to your room." He stood up in anger, "Yeah well, I am in my room, Father! I-huh?" Adrien paused in his ranting as he spotted a small box sitting on his desk. He frowned at it, anger shoved to the side for the time being as curiosity took over. That box hadn't been there when he left the room earlier, that was for sure. Adrien picked it up. It was octagonal and made out of a deep dark wood. He glanced around his room before picking up the box. There were red patterns and inscriptions carved into the wood. Adrien knew enough to tell the inscriptions were Chinese but he had no clue as to their meanings. "Must be something ancient," he muttered to himself. Hesitantly he brought his other hand up and slowly opened the box.

Immediately he jumped back as a white light blinded him.

"Hi!" came a voice.

Adrien stared back, slack-jawed, "What in Merlin's name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter published!
> 
> I've got quite a few things I want to say but if you don't want to read them all, please just read the first and fifth points, they are the most important!
> 
> 1\. I just want to start off by giving credit to [Judiejodia](http://judiejodia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for giving me the idea of enchanting Adrien's scarf. (More enchanted clothing to come!) She's also super into the ml Beauxbatons au, so please go check out her awesome drawings and ideas [Here.](http://judiejodia.tumblr.com/tagged/ml-beauxbatons-au)
> 
> 2\. One of the reasons this has taken so long to upload is because I've gone back and completely revamped the old chapters. Nothing's changed plotwise (so you don't need to re-read if you don't want to), it was more just cleaning, adding details, and making this world more 'realistic' (eg I changed Adrien's fencing class to duelling).
> 
> 3\. I don't like listening to music while reading, however, I have songs that I think go well with scenes, people, places etc. So I'm gonna start adding some of this music to my end notes!
> 
> I'm calling the first piece The Garden of Longevity. This is what I imagine the aura of the secret fountain garden to be like (plus it has a really pretty piano bit that reminds me of Rainy Days from ml). Look up Dance of the River Spirits by Marcus Warner on Spotify or listen to it [here on bandcamp.](https://marcuswarnermusic.bandcamp.com/album/oceans)
> 
> 4\. Speaking of the fountain, bonus points to anyone who can tell me who the witch and wizard sculptures are of!
> 
> 5\. This Beauxbaton's world is really big, however, the Miraculous cast is very small. I want to flesh out the world with more characters. The only problem is I'm terrible at creating my own, so if any of you have OC's that you'd be willing to let me write into the story, I'd be ever so grateful!
> 
> I really hope you are liking the story so far, and thanks for sticking with it despite my slow updates.
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me about OCs, or you have any ideas for this world that you'd like to see (can't promise anything though) feel free to email me at inkjackets@gmail.com
> 
> :)


	7. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nathalie," the blonde woman spoke softly yet firmly, "you know as much as I do that my family needs this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, this isn't a consecutive chapter that follows the previous storyline. It simply takes place in the same universe. Think of it more as an interlude in the story, or simply a Halloween special :)

“Nathalie! Just who I was looking for.”

“Yes, Madame?”

“Remind me again what time Gabriel returns from Italy?”

“Five o’clock this afternoon.”

"I see," the blonde woman tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Right!" She struck her left palm with her right fist in an act of decisiveness, "Here's what's going to happen," she put her hands behind her back and strode across the front lobby, "First I want you to cancel all of Adrien's plans for the day."

Nathalie's eyes widened, "But madam-"

“-Then,” she spoke over the assistant, “I want you to go to the shops and get some things for me.” She waved her wand and conjured a floating pen and sheet of paper.”

“Madame, I must oppose-“

"Candy!" She acted like she didn't hear, "All sorts, I need chocolate, lollipops, hard boiled, chewy," the pen scribbled furiously behind her, "just make sure it's Halloween themed."

“You know Monsieur Agreste won’t-“

"Next we need decorations. Get me spider webs, pumpkins, fairy lights, lanterns," her long skirts swished purposefully around her ankles as she paced, "I need bats, skeletons, mummies, anything scary you can get your hands on."

Nathalie looked exasperated, “Madame, please-“

“Finally, costumes! Now we can’t dress up as traditional muggle monsters - we don’t want to offend the werewolf and vampire community - so I was thinking maybe going as characters from a muggle childhood story!”

Nathalie’s eyebrows flew up, “No, Madame! Monsieur Agreste would most surely disapprove of-“

“I can’t decide between the Wizard of Oz or Peter Pan, what do you think? Oh! Alice in Wonderland could have a lot of potential too-“

"Madame Agreste!" Nathalie stomped her foot and clenched her fists in an uncharacteristic display of anger. Mrs Agreste stopped speaking at the assistant’s outburst. "Madame Agreste,” Nathalie readjusted her suit, "I urge you to rethink this. Suddenly throwing all the household plans for today out the window just to celebrate a silly little holiday is surely not necessary. I am sure that..." Mrs Agreste's green eyes pierced Nathalie's, "That um, that there are other ways…” Nathalie trailed off as Mrs Agreste's eyes darkened.

"Nathalie," the blonde woman spoke softly yet firmly, "you know as much as I do that my family needs this." Nathalie held the woman's gaze. "Gabriel has been away on business a lot recently. I understand the demands of his job, and you know I will love Gabriel no matter what. But," she let a hint of sadness flow through the cracks of her perfect facade, "try explaining it to an eight-year-old boy why his father is never home. Try convincing him that his father does love him, though he's never here to prove it.

There was a moment of silence before a light patter of footsteps broke the tension.

“Mother? Nathalie?” A small blonde boy walked into the room.

"Adrien, good morning, darling," Mrs Agreste knelt to the little boy's height and embraced him. Adrien briefly returned the hug before stepping back.

“Nathalie,” he said listlessly, “I finished that essay on the pros and cons of the International Wizarding Statute of Secrecy.” He handed over his neatly written report to the slightly surprised assistant.

“Well done Adrien, but this isn’t due for another three days.”

Adrien shrugged, “I know but I had nothing better to do. I’ll get started on that essay on all the medicinal uses of bezoars today too.”

“Thank you, Adrien I’ll-“ Nathalie broke off as she looked, actually _looked_ , into Adrien's eyes. Gone was the sunlit sparkle that usually shone in them. When had they become so dull and emotionless? And how had she not noticed it before now? Nathalie's eyes flicked over to the boy's mother who was still knelt down next to him, she had one arm wrapped around his shoulders. The blonde woman's eyes were the opposite of her son's, brightly lit, full of life and hope.

"Adrien," Nathalie made his report vanish with a wave of her wand, "I forbid you from doing that essay today." Adrien's brow furrowed. "In fact, I forbid you from doing any work today."

The little boy glanced from Nathalie to his mother and back again, confused. “What are we doing instead?”

At a nod from Nathalie, Madame Agreste grinned and leapt up, “We, my gorgeous boy, are going to celebrate Halloween!”

Nathalie knew she had made the right decision when she saw the spark return to the little boy's suddenly wide eyes.

“Really?”

His mother responded with an enthusiastic yes, but it wasn't until Nathalie herself gave a small smile and nod that Adrien shrieked with joy as only an ecstatic eight-year-old could. Nathalie warmed a little on the inside at the sight of the laughing mother gracefully sweeping her giggling child up into her arms and kissing him on the nose, skirts swirling around them.

The next few hours were a hive of activity. Cakes were baked, costumes bought and decorations hung up. The Bourgeois were also invited, for what was a party without friends?

Nathalie took charge of food and decorations whilst Mrs Agreste and Mr Bourgeois took their excited children costume shopping. It took a while to decide but, after forcing the children to try on a multitude of outfits, they all finally settled on an adorable Alice costume for Chloé and an adorable fluffy white rabbit costume in a suit for Adrien. Mrs Agreste almost exploded with cuteness overload when her little son had stepped out.

Afterwards, Mrs Agreste spent every minute fully decking out the house in a Wonderland meets Halloween theme. No expense or spell was spared in the making of this fantasy land. _'If I'm to pull this off, I have to go all out,'_ she thought to herself with determination. 

To the children's disappointment and annoyance, Mrs Agreste locked them in Adrien's bedroom while the decorating was going on. She wanted it to be an amazing surprise for them.

At a quarter to five, just as she was finalising some of the decorations, she was interrupted by Nathalie who reminded her that Gabriel was due home soon. Already dressed in her costume, she made her way to her husband’s office. She stood in the large cold room all alone. It was one of the only rooms to be completely untouched by decorations.

She anxiously twisted the red curls of her wig through her fingers as she waited for her husband to appear.

She checked the clock again, 4:57.

She ran her hands over the costume she had laid out for her husband on the desk, smoothing out any creases. She bit her lip. She loved Gabriel, and she knew that Gabriel loved her, but she honestly had no idea how he would respond to this situation. _‘He'd do this for Adrien,'_ she thought, _‘Surely, if nothing else, then he’d do this to make our son happy.’_

She jerked her hand away and stood up straight as green flames burst from the fireplace. “Welcome back, darling,” she said as her husband stepped out. She put as much love and warmth into her words as she could.

Mr Agreste didn’t respond. He took one look at her in her costume, taking in the elaborate dress, wig and crown, before furrowing his brow ever so slightly. If she had been anyone else she wouldn’t have noticed it, but she was an Agreste; a master of emotional subtleties.

“Why are you dressed like that?”

She stopped fiddling with her hair and stood confidently, “I am the Queen of Hearts.” There was silence. She spoke up again, “I’m a character from Alice in Wonderland.”

Mr Agreste’s brow furrowed further, “Isn’t that some muggle story?”

She nodded, “Yes, it is.”

There was more silence.

Mr Agreste moved to place his briefcase on the desk but stopped when he saw the costume laid out. He frowned at her.

“What’s this?”

She took a deep breath, "This is your costume." Mr Agreste raised an eyebrow, "You've been away a while," she started to explain, "Adrien's been feeling down lately and since today is Halloween I thought we could have a little party." Mr Agreste's eyes widened a fraction. "Just the Bourgeois!" She assured him, "That's it. This is more for the children than us," she said, "For Adrien."

Mr Agreste put his briefcase on the floor and took a step closer to the costume. He ran his hands over it before picking it up to inspect it.

“A strange choice of patterns and colours,” he said eventually. Mrs Agreste tensed. “But it is well made,” he said.

Mrs Agreste allowed herself to relax. “Only the best for the Agreste’s.” She gave a half smile which her husband thankfully returned.

“Very well,” He gently lay the costume back on the desk, “I’ll do this for Adrien.”

Mrs Agreste could barely believe he so readily agreed, she swiftly stepped forward and kissed her husband on the cheek. In return, Mr Agreste gave her a rare smile, one saved  only for when he felt pure love for her. “For you too,” he said, “I’ll do this.” She leant back in and kissed him full on the mouth. They held it for a moment, love flowing between them, before Mrs Agreste stepped back.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her husband nodded. “Right then,” she walked over to the door, “I’ll leave you to get changed.” She winked before striding out the door.

It wasn't long before Mr Agreste emerged from his office dressed in a dashing purple and green suit, along with other clashing colours and patterns. He nervously spun a colourful top hat in his hands.

His wife clapped her hands with excitement, “Darling, you look marvellous!” she said, “Put the hat on!”

Her husband did as she bid, then put his hands behind his back and tried to remain dignified despite the outfit. To Mrs Agreste's surprise, he managed to pull it off.

His confidence cracked slightly, “Who am I supposed to be?”

“The Mad Hatter,” she grinned.

“I am supposed to be mad?”

“Completely off your rocker,” she said with mock seriousness. She saw her husband’s jaw clench as conflicting thoughts ran around his head.

“Very well,” he eventually forced himself to say, “for Adrien.”

Mrs Agreste deftly kissed him on the cheek once more.

It was only then that Mr Agreste noticed the people standing behind his wife. He frowned slightly at Nathalie, eyeing her striped purple robes and cat ears, “Who are you supposed to be?”

“The Cheshire Cat, Sir.” Despite the silly costume, her face remained deadpan and serious. “Right.” He turned to the Gorilla standing tall behind her, dressed in blue with a fake pipe in his hands. Mr Agreste raised his eyebrows, “And you are?”

“Caterpillar,” he grunted.

Mr Agreste nodded, trying to hide his confusion, before sending Mr Bourgeois a questioning glance.

“The Dodo,” he clarified.

Mr Agreste blinked, “I see.”

Mrs Agreste hid her grin. Her husband, very clearly, did not see. She gently took his hand and led him up the stairs towards Adrien’s bedroom. Mr Agreste looked bewilderedly around at the decorations, more specifically at the mushrooms growing out of the bannister. He leant towards his wife and asked quietly where they were supposed to be.

“Wonderland, of course!” She responded brightly.

Mr Agreste stood back up straight, “Of course,” he repeated faintly.

When they reached Adrien’s bedroom, Mrs Agreste knocked, “Adrien? Chloé? Are you ready to explore Wonderland?” Squeals of excitement and the patter of feet could be heard on the other side of the door. She threw it wide and the two kids burst out. They wondered around the house with awe.

Mrs Agreste watched them with a smug smile. She was awfully proud of her decorating. There were trees and mushrooms growing everywhere, glittering with jack-o-lanterns and fairy lights. Each room was decked out in a different setting from the story. There was the flower garden in the lobby, the hatter's tea party in the dining room, walking down the staircase gave the impression of falling down the rabbit hole. There was also rooms for the Queen of heart's castle, court and gardens. Interwoven with the whole Wonderland theme were Halloween decorations. Spiders were hung on the trees, skeletons were sat at the tea table, mummies were in the court room. Everything was just a little more dark and twisted than the original Alice theme. Having magic also helped provide a level of realism that no muggle could recreate. In addition, each member of staff was stationed at a room so that Adrien and Chloe could knock and go trick-or-treating in the house.

 Mrs Agreste nervously looked up at her husband but relaxed when she saw the small smile hovering on his lips. As if feeling her gaze he looked at her, "You truly have outdone yourself." Mrs Agreste blushed. He turned his gaze back to his son, "You are right, Adrien did need this." As if sensing them talk about him, Adrien broke away from Chloé and the cook dressed as a singing flower and ran over to them.

“Mr Hatter, Sir!” Adrien looked up at his father with his big, round, green eyes. He was sparkling with excitement.

Mr Agreste smiled, “Yes, Mr White Rabbit?”

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

“What?”

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?” Adrien repeated, “You should know the answer.”

Mr Agreste hesitated, “I’m sorry, I don't know.” Adrien sighed and shook his head at his father’s cluelessness. “Say, Mr White Rabbit, why _is_ a raven like a writing desk?”

Adrien grinned, "I haven't the slightest idea!" He giggled before skipping off to join Chloé in serving Mr Bourgois tea.

Mr Agreste looked at his wife, “What just happened?”

She smirked, “We’re all mad here.”

Mr Agreste put his arm around her. Mrs Agreste leant in, placing one arm around his waist and the other on his chest.

They watched the two kids bounce around the house. Adrien was now jumping around with an oversized pocket watch yelling, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" Whilst little Chloé kept stopping to peer at mundane objects to say, "How very curious!" Every so often they'd both collapse into fits of giggles.

After a while, Adrien once again ran up to his parents and engulfed them in the biggest hug a little eight-year-old could possibly manage. "Thank you," he murmured, voice muffled by his parent's clothing. Mr and Mrs Agreste knelt down to hug him back. They stayed like that for a while, warmth flowing through them all, and, just for a moment, everything was right in the world.

* * *

Adrien gazed out at the open sea and deeply breathed in the fresh salty air. He wiggled his toes in the wet sand and felt the cool grains slide over his feet as the water swept in and lapped at his ankles, ever so slightly splashing his rolled up trousers. His shirt was untucked and top buttons were undone with his sleeves scruffily rolled up, his arms were relaxed with his hands in his pockets. Blazer, socks and shoes lay discarded up on the dry sand. It had been an unusually warm day for October, but the chill was starting to creep in with the setting sun. The sky was overcast and the sunset nothing spectacular, but Adrien took a moment to appreciate the light reflecting off the water. He closed his eyes as another gust of wind swept across the beach. He tilted back his head and took in another deep breath as the wind ruffled his hair and caused goose bumps on his exposed arms. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the sound of the sea washing in and out again.

Just like the sea on the sand, nostalgia swept over him. Those happy memories from seven years previous caused his mouth to lift in a small smile, but, like the sea, they had a cold bite to them. Adrien took another deep breath and exhaled in time with the tide. He slowly opened his eyes to be faced with the cruel reality that is the present day.

How long he stood there on the windy beach, ankle deep in the cold ocean, staring out at an unremarkable sunset, he didn’t know.

The sun had almost completely disappeared, and Adrien had started shivering when he heard sand crunching behind him.

“Yo, Adrien!”

Adrien forced himself out of his memories and turned to see Nino trudging over to him. Adrien blinked. He hadn’t realised how dark it had gotten.

“Dude, Merlin’s name are you doing out here? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Adrien shook his head to clear the web of memories that had clouded his mind, “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Well think later man! We’re gonna be late for the feast.”

“Right!” Adrien forced his feet out of the sand, which was a struggle. The sand didn't want to let him go. The memories didn't want to let him go. He really had been here a long time.

Nino pulled his phone out, "I've been getting so many messages from Marinette asking where we are - and now Alya's taken her phone. Lemme just reply real quick. Great, now she's ringing!" Adrien smiled as Nino answered the phone. Adrien pulled on his socks, which seemed to help pull him back into the present day.

"Calm down, Alya!...Yeah, yeah, I got him...He was on the beach...I know! Of all places..." Nino shook his head at Adrien. The blond boy paused in his shoe lace tying to smile sheepishly back. "...I told you, he's right here...Really?...Fine! Fine," Nino stretched his hand out impatiently so the phone's screen faced Adrien. "They don't trust me, tell them you're here."

Adrien laughed, “I’m here! We’ll be up in a sec!” He yelled into the screen as he pulled on his blazer. He heard the two girls giggling on the other side.

“See?” Nino exclaimed as he returned the phone to his ear, “I can be trusted!...Yeah, see you in a bit.” He put the phone away and turned to see if Adrien was ready, however Nino took one look at his friend before bursting out laughing.

“What?”

“Dude, you look like something the cat dragged in.”

“Really?”

"Really really.” Nino helped fix Adrien up. His shirt still untucked at the back, he'd forgotten to roll down one of his trouser legs, the top buttons were done up wrong, and his hair was in a right state.

"Dude, you're lucky I'm your bro," Nino said as he fixed Adrien's collar ("You're freezing man! How long you been out here?"). He stepped back, "There, much better. Now come on, any later and we'll get an ass kicking from Alya and Marinette."

Despite the now definite frostiness to the air, warmth filled Adrien up on the inside.

Nino.

Alya.

Marinette.

A lot had happened in Adrien's life over the last seven years. Loss, grief, confusion, detachment, anger, loneliness.

A lot of hurt.

But, upon seeing his friends run across the grounds towards him, he felt different. It was a good different, but he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

They walked up to the hall together, excited about the feast to come. He silently watched them chat for a bit before suddenly throwing his arms around them, somehow managing to encompass all three of his friends. They looked at him with both surprise and pleasure.

“Thank you,” he said simply.

“What for?” asked Nino, but Adrien simply smiled and shook his head as warmth flowed through him. How could he possibly explain the gift they had given him? Not just happiness, but peace. His friends started laughing at how silly and sappy he was being, but Adrien’s smile only widened as he realised that the reason why he was feeling different was because, just for a moment, for the first time in years, everything was right again in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realise now that this little interlude probably wasn't as Halloweeny as it could've/should've been, but I hope you liked it nonetheless, please let me know :)


	8. Becoming Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange creatures are discovered.  
> Powers are granted.  
> Potential is actualised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter is here!  
> Sorry it took so long, figuring out the details of mixing the two magics caused me a lot of pain haha  
> Just so you know, I decided to deviate from cannon a fair bit, but I hope you enjoy the read! :)

“Hi!”

"Aargh!" Marinette dropped the box she had just opened and back-pedalled until she fell onto the bed. A smallish humanoid figure had appeared out of the blinding, white flash. Marinette continued shuffling backwards until her back was pressed into the far corner. The creature lifted its head of black hair. Marinette gave another yelp as she met its eyes; They were electric blue with large, black pupils.

Marinette pulled out her wand and aimed it at the creature, “Who are you and how the hell did you get here?” she yelled.

The creature widened its eyes and held up its arms up in surrender, "Woah, calm down, Marinette." It had a soothing high pitch voice. But Marinette wasn't taking any chances.

"Stay back!" yelped a freaked Marinette when it took a step forward, _"Expelliarmus!"_

It dodged the spell.

_“Stupefy! Impedimenta!”_

The creature skilfully swerved to avoid the attacks.

"I know this must seem strange to you," it tried to speak while Marinette continued casting spells, "but-"

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

The creature yelped as Marinette's spell hit. Despite its legs being forced together, it managed to stay standing upright.

“Okay,” The creature sighed “If this reassures you...”

"Who are you?" Marinette aggressively spoke over it, "Where did you come from? And how do you know my name?"

“My name is Tikki, you woke me up when you opened that box.”

Marinette stared at Tikki. Now that its legs were bound by invisible ropes, Marinette relaxed a little. She got a good look at the creature. Apart from the electric blue eyes and what appeared to be two red-tipped antennae sticking out of its head, it could almost pass for a young human. The creature's appearance had clear East Asian influences. It had pale skin, small nose, round mono-lidded eyes, and short silky straight hair. It also appeared to be wearing Ancient Chinese clothing. Marinette wracked her brain and tried to remember the Chinese fashion books her mum gave her as a kid. If she was right, the creature was wearing Han Dynasty style attire, however, the colours and patterns were anything but traditional. It wore a long black underskirt, with a silky, red and black polka-dotted overcoat. Its sleeves were so long they almost touched the floor. Tied in the middle was a black sash which trailed gracefully down the back, to the ground.

The creature sighed as it took in Marinette’s blank stare, “I’ll try to explain as best I can. First of all, I’m a Kwami.”

Marinette blinked as she refocused on what she was hearing rather than seeing, “What’s a Kwami?”

"Kwami's are incredibly rare, magical creatures." Marinette didn't say anything. "Think of us like Nymphs, though another thing to note is that, despite our humanoid appearance, we are in fact genderless, but you can use human pronouns if you so wish." Tikki smiled in an attempt to calm Marinette, but she stayed wide-eyed with her wand pointing straight at the Kwami. Tikki continued, "We are an incredibly secretive species, we probably aren't even in your textbooks. But, like Nymphs, we are bound to an object of nature. However, instead of that object being bound to a river or tree, we are bound to a magical stone."

Tikki glanced down at the box lying on the floor, “May I?”

Marinette hesitated before nodding and releasing the spell, but she still kept her wand aimed directly at the Kwami. Tikki picked up the box and took out a pair of black studded earrings. "We are pretty useless on our own, that's why we are assigned holders. Our powers become actualised when a witch or wizard wear's and activates our stones."

Tikki held out the earrings.

Marinette didn’t move from her spot in the corner.

"So, basically, you're saying you give humans powers?" She asked cautiously.

"Only witches and wizards, and only chosen ones, but yes," Tikki replied. 

Marinette blinked, "I was chosen?"

Tikki smiled, “Yes, you have been chosen.”

Marinette’s eyes widened.

* * *

 

Adrien frantically blinked the light out of his vision to see a stretching and yawning humanoid figure standing in the middle of his room. Once the initial shock had worn off, Adrien crawled forward to get a better look at the creature. 

It was androgynous and had the stature of a small person. What stood out most though was its distinctly _in_ human features. Its eyes were an electric green, whites included, and sticking out from its short, scruffy black hair were even blacker cat ears.

“Wow, are you like, here to grant me wishes or something?” Adrien made to poke the creature but it swatted his hand away.

“I wish! Then I could conjure cheese for myself whenever I wanted.” It briefly met Adrien’s eyes, “Nice to meet you, I’m Plagg, a Kwami, oh and before you ask, genderless.” It suddenly darted off to the side with surprising agility, “Oooh what’s this? Do you have food in here?”

"Wait, what? Hey! Don't touch that!" Adrien yelled as Plagg started going through his school bag. Adrien tried to grab the Kwami, but it slipped through his fingers and jumped up on the bed. Adrien jumped up after it, but it darted out of Adrien's grasp at the last second. After a few frustratingly fruitless attempts to catch the creature himself, Adrien whipped out his wand.

 _"Incarcerous!"_ Ropes flew out his wand and bound the creature. Plagg's eyebrows flew up as Adrien guided it to the desk chair and sat it down. Adrien sat on the bed opposite and took a moment to get a good look at Plagg. The human parts of its appearance were definitely East Asian. It's eyes, still unnervingly green, were thin and mischievous. The pupils were different too, Adrien hadn't noticed it earlier, but they were slitted like a cat's. The Kwami also had fairly dark, tanned skin and was wearing long black robes with large sleeves.  The collar, cuffs and hem were all a vivid green (the same green as its eyes) and was held in place with a matching green sash around the waist. Adrien thought it looked similar to some of the traditional Chinese clothing depicted in his language textbooks, but he couldn't be sure.

"So uh," Plagg's eyes flicked around the room before meeting Adrien's gaze, "The Incarcerous Spell, quite a complex bit of magic there. Quite dark too, I might add." The Kwami's voice had a lazy, uncaring tone to it with a hint of mischievousness. 

Adrien couldn’t help but stare as he noticed the Kwami had small fangs, but then he registered what it had said, “Oh, I’ve read a lot of spell books,” said Adrien nonchalantly, “A consequence of being home schooled and having lots of free time.”

Plagg nodded, “Uh huh, couldn’t you have just used the Full Body-Bind Curse?”

“I wanted you to talk, I still don't know what you’re doing here.”

Plagg sighed, “Like I said, I’m a Kwami, I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, you’ll have a partner who has the power of creation, got it?”

“Uh uh,” Adrien shook his head.

“Good, now you got anything to eat? I’m starving!”

“Who are you? Is this a prank from Nino or something?”

Plagg’s eyes widened. He phased through the rope bindings as he jumped up, “You can never tell your friends I exist! Or anyone for that matter, do you understand?”

Adrien pointed at the fallen ropes and was about to ask how Plagg had released himself, but got distracted when he saw a tail swishing agitatedly out from under the Kwami's robes.

_“Do you understand?”_

Adrien withdrew his hand and nodded, “Yes, I understand.”

Plagg picked up the box that had been lying on the bed. He opened it and took out a silver ring. He held it out for Adrien.

“You were chosen for this.”

Adrien moved to take it, but hesitated, “But I’m stuck under my Father’s influence, how can I have these special powers when I can’t even fly a broom?”

"You can't," said Plagg bluntly, "But all that will all change, if you want it off course." Plagg chucked the ring at him and ran off to poke through Adrien's wardrobe.

Adrien nimbly caught it. He laid the ring in his palm and stared at it with wonder.

* * *

Marinette felt panic rising in her as the Kwami’s words sank in.

“No no, that’s not right at all! How could I have been chosen for this? The only power I could have is super clumsiness.” Marinette’s wand lowered slightly, “I know! Alya! She’d be perfect! She loves heroes too, I’ll ask her-“

“No! Marinette, it was _you_ that was chosen!"

Marinette lowered her wand completely and gave a hollow laugh, "I don't know what's going on right now, but one thing I _do_ know for certain is that I am no hero!"

Tikki's eyes narrowed, "Marinette!" she yelled. Marinette pulled a surprised face, she hadn't expected such an angry sound from the cute little creature. "There is a person out there who has been taken over by dark magic. She is suffering and you are the only one who can save her! So are you going to sit there and do nothing, or quit whining, take up this role being thrust upon you and save an innocent life from the clutches of evil?"

Marinette froze, her eyes flickered as Tikki stood firm with her fists clenched at her side.

“Am I really the only one who can help?” she whispered.

Tikki nodded.

Marinette bit her lip, ”What do I have to do?"

* * *

Plagg was trying on Adrien's robes and chucking garments everywhere.

“Funny clothes you wizards have here in Europe.”

Adrien ignored him and kept gazing at the little silver ring. It felt cool on his palm and heavy on his mind.

He thought back to how utterly hopeless he had been feeling just moments before. Slowly he lifted his hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly. Something clicked inside him. This was his chance, a true opportunity to show to the world who he was meant to be.

Adrien clenched his fist and lifted his head with determination.

“Plagg! How do I activate these powers? What do I have to do?”

* * *

“Ok, so either my partner or I can rid the victim of the akuni-whatsit-“

“Akuma,” Tikki corrected.

"Yeah, that," said Marinette as she put the earrings in, "Then I have to purify it?"

"Yes, but only expel the Akuma when the victim is ready."

Marinette frowned, "Right." She had no idea what Tikki meant.

"Don't forget your Lucky Charm."

"The incantation is _Xitus Licanta_ , right?" Marinette checked the jewellery was secure.

"Yes, and you'll have other abilities to help you along the way." Tikki looked up at Marinette with big believing blue eyes.

"Oh," Marinette fanned her hands frantically as she turned back to face the Kwami, "This is going too fast Tikki."

"You've got this, Marinette, just say the incantation _Egaiverto_ to transform!"

 _"Egaiverto?"_ Tikki gave a squeal of delight before vanishing. "Ah! What's happening?" Marinette exclaimed as a wave of red magic burst from her earrings and swirled around her body. She clenched her eyes shut and waited uncomfortably for the magic to fade away. Once she was sure it was over, she cautiously opened her eyes. The Kwami was nowhere to be seen.

“Tikki?” Marinette called out tentatively, “Where did you go?” There was no reply. “Tikki?” Her voice became more desperate.

She turned around and gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

Gone were her normal, blue Beauxbaton robes. Bright red ones were in their place.

She stepped closer to get a better look at herself.

The first thing she noticed was a mask over her eyes and brow. It was red with black polka dots. She wore a tight fitting, yet comfortable, red and black polka-dotted dress which came to her mid thighs. The upper chest of the dress was solid black and continued all the way up her neck and down the tops of her arms to meet black cuffed gloves. A flattering belt hung at her hips, which doubled as a wand holster. She also wore thick black tights with black ankle boots.

Over all of this hung an impressive cloak, which was connected to the dramatic hood pulled almost down to her eyes. She lowered the hood to see her hair was still in its signature pigtails, but with red ribbons flowing down them. She lifted the cloak around her body to give it a closer look and was surprised to see it had two layers. The underneath was a light, almost chiffon-like material in jet black. The outer layer was a thin yet sturdy material in red with black polka-dots. Marinette frowned, it was almost leathery in appearance. She looked at it closer and gasped, it was made out of dragon leather. She looked over her clothes again. The gloves, the boots, even the black part of the dress, they were _all_ made of dragon hide! Marinette dropped the cloak and stared at the costume in wonder. It was then that she noticed the cloak hanging behind her was in a slightly odd shape. She grabbed a bunch of material from each side and pulled. The cloak split in half. She let it go and it hung back down her back. Upon closer inspection, she realised each section was rounded at the bottom. Almost like bug wings. Her eyes shot up and she met her own gaze in the mirror. They widened with realisation.

She was a ladybug.

* * *

"So I don't purify the Akuma's, right?"

"Right, that's Ladybug's job," Plagg said as he tangled himself up in Adrien's bed sheets. "The incantation for your Destruction Curse is _Zaiversio._ ”

Adrien waved his wand, and muttered the spell a few times, “I think I’ve got it.”

" _Egaiverto_ is the spell to transform." Plagg's voice was muffled from being under the covers. 

"Right! _Egaiverto!_ "

"Wait! I haven't finished explaining-!" Plagg's shout trailed off as he vanished. Adrien laughed with delight as a burst of green magic exploded out of his ring and bounced around his body. The magic faded away too soon in Adrien's opinion, and he was left standing alone in the bedroom. He felt immediately something was different about himself. He looked down at his hands to see black, clawed, cuffed gloves.

 _“Too cool!”_ He exclaimed to himself.

He jumped over to the mirror to get a good look at himself.

The first thing he noticed was his eyes. The iris's were their usual bright green, but the whites of his eyes were now an even brighter green. It contrasted brilliantly with the black mask around his eyes, which ended in a point on the tip of his nose. Blond locks of hair hung down from under a black hood which almost covered his eyes and was complete with cat ears. Adrien gently lowered the hood and gasped when, on top of his blond hair, sat actual cat ears. He touched them curiously and discovered they were fake, but that didn't make them any less cool in his opinion. His hair was also a lot scruffier than his usual style. Adrien grinned, it kinda suited him.

After lowering his hands he looked at them closer. They were gloved in a leathery yet flexible material. He flexed them. “No way,” he mouthed softly to himself as he brought them up to his face, they were made of dragon hide.

The gloves ran up his wrists but were covered by large sleeves from the traditional wizarding robe that hung dramatically over his body. The robe was open in the front and underneath he saw he was wearing a fairly loose, black shirt with a raised collar. His trousers were made of a similar loose material and were tucked into mid-calf high, black leather boots with silver tips, again made of dragon hide.

His robes, despite being open, was still flatteringly belted in at the waist before flaring out behind his legs.

The leather belt was complete with a wand holster and, when Adrien twisted to get a good look at himself in the mirror, a tail.

Adrien's mouth hung open. Like the cat ears, it was unmistakenly fake, made out of the same dragon hide material in fact, but it moved in perfect sync with his body, just like a real cat's tail. 

Finally, over his shirt and nestled between his collar bones was a large golden bell on a chain, reminiscent of a cat's collar.

A mischievous grin crept over Adrien's face as he met his bright green eyes once more in the mirror. 

He liked this look. 

He liked this look a lot.

* * *

“Tikki? How do I get out of this?”

Marinette walked back into the middle of the room, a little lost as to what to do. Some instinct inside her led her to the window, she flung it wide and let in a rush of fresh cold air. A shiver ran down her spine but it had nothing to do with the cold. She felt her cloak shift on her back, the weight lightened. She peered over her shoulder and gasped. They were slowly rising and unfolding behind her. The polka-dotted dragon-hide layer was arching above her head whilst the thinner black underlay fanned down and out to the sides. It stretched so far that it almost grazed the walls on either side of her. She looked exactly like a ladybug poised for flight.

She looked back out the window and her eyes widened in realisation. _‘No.’_ She shook her head vigorously _‘No way! There is no way I am going to fly out of this window.'_ To prove this to herself she stepped back and took a few deep breaths to stop herself from hyperventilating. It was at that moment that someone decided to knock at her door.

Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin and managed to slam her hands over her mouth before she could give a tell-tale shriek.

“Marinette?”

Crap. It was Rose.

She knocked again, “Marinette? Are you in there?”

Marinette shook her head and willed her to go away, but Rose knocked once more.

Marinette looked back at the window, she couldn’t believe she was even contemplating this, but it was her only exit.

“Marinette, I’m going to come in.”

The door handle moved.

Without a second thought, Marinette swiftly leapt up onto the window sill and jumped out into nothingness.

* * *

Marinette tried to hold it in for as long as she could, but she couldn't help it, she screamed her head off as she plummeted to the ground. Flinging her arms over her face, she waited for impact but it never came. Slowly she lowered her arms to find herself hovering about a metre above the ground, moving gently up and down. She looked over her shoulder to see the cloak beating like ladybug wings behind her. She let out an amazed and relieved laugh. She willed her 'wings' to beat faster and, to her surprise, they did. Gradually she was lifted higher and higher until she was level with a relatively low tower of the castle, about thirty metres in the air. 

"Okay", she spoke to herself as she swept her fringe out of her eyes and took a deep breath, "So I have special powers," she looked back over her shoulder to see her cloak flapping almost lazily behind her, "And wings too." She let out a giddy laugh. "Right," she tried to refocus, "I need to get to... the Quidditch pitch." She managed to spin around until she could see the pitch... all the way on the other side of the grounds. "Flying forwards can't be that different to flying up...can it?" She steeled her nerves and willed herself forwards. She shifted her stance in the air in an effort to propel herself but her balance tipped, and that's where everything went wrong.

* * *

Adrien whooped with joy as he bounced up into the air. After the initial nervousness about jumping from his window, he discovered that his shoes could absorb massive amounts of shock and relay that energy into shooting him high into the sky. He yelled with glee as he went plummeting to the earth once more, landed in a crouch, then shot off back into the sky. This time he managed a backflip before landing on one of the castle roofs. Keeping his momentum going he ran along the top before pushing off once more, this time flying high above the castle. He gasped as he hung suspended for a split-second over the beautiful building before gravity pulled him back down. Once more he ran over the roofs of the castle, jumping, dodging, weaving his way around turrets and chimneys. He felt like he could do this forever. He smiled to himself as he vaulted up onto a higher roof, this time using his hands to nimbly pull himself up. He grinned, _‘just like a cat’_. He started to race along the next rooftop when a shriek caught his attention.

“Look out!”

But the warning came too late. All Adrien saw was a flash of red before someone, or something, collided into him, completely wiping him off his feet. They both rolled down the sloping rooftop, screams muffled as they got tangled up in each other's clothing. Abruptly they came to a halt. Adrien opened his eyes to see a pair of captivating blue eyes of a masked girl staring straight back at him. Immediately he was enamoured of her, but he didn't let it show.

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in," he grinned.

The girl closed her eyes and groaned, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Adrien saw the cloak of the stranger had wrapped itself around a nearby chimney. Seeing as they were pretty secure, Adrien wiggled himself free and dropped down onto the ledge below.

He held out his hand to help her down, "You must be the partner my Kwami told me about." The girl stepped down next to him, though her cloak was still all tangled up above them. "I'm..." he pondered a moment, "...Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir! And you are?"

The girl tugged on her cloak, willing them to untangle, "I'm Mari-ah!" she yelped as the cloak suddenly gave and fell all over Chat Noir, "I'm madly clumsy," she sighed apologetically as she pulled the cloak off Chat Noir and threw it behind her. They both watched curiously as the different layers of the cloak magically folded behind her until the black was all tucked under the dragon leather and it hung once more like normal.

"Well, don't worry ‘bout it, Madame Clumsy," said Chat, "I'm new at this too." 

She smiled gratefully. However, it was short-lived as massive crash coming from the direction of the Quidditch pitch resounded around the castle.  They both turned to see one of the stands falling to the ground. Chat Noir readied himself to jump towards the carnage.

“Wait!” Madame Clumsy called, “Where are you going?”

Chat cocked his head, "To save Beauxbatons of course."

“But I don’t think I can do that!”

Chat was surprised to see her blue eyes looked desperate and almost on the verge of tears. He blinked his blindingly green eyes back at her and smiled, "Of course you can. Just trust yourself."

He took off, not bothering to check if she would follow. He knew she would come without a doubt.

* * *

Marinette watched Chat Noir bounce away in disbelief. How was he so confident and at ease with his powers already?

“Okay,” Marinette inhaled deeply, “just trust yourself.” As she exhaled, her cloak unfolded once more to make her ladybug wings. She walked to the edge of the roof, “Trust yourself.” She steeled her nerves and leapt off.

 

By the time she reached the Quidditch pitch, Chat Noir had already engaged with The Game Changer. Maître Fu obviously hadn't been able to apprehend The Game Changer for long. Chat was nimbly jumping around her whilst shooting spells, and, as per her akumatised persona, The Game Changer was sickly narrating everything that was going on.

"So this new player seems pretty good, but will he be good enough to defeat me?" She fell oddly silent for a minute before grinning even more manically than before, "So this new player is a miraculous holder? Well, this really is a game change." She raised her wand at him, "Accio Miraculous!" 

Marinette instinctively held her earrings, but nothing happened. The Game Changer screamed with fury and Chat Noir continued to bounce annoyingly around her.

Marinette shakily landed on top of a stand, far away from the battle.  She cast her eyes around to take in the damage. Riderless brooms were still flying around, many of the stands were damaged in some way, and the Quidditch balls lay in pieces on the ground. Most of the students had escaped, though some were still pinned under the giant snitches and a couple of unconscious body's lay about. A few teachers were trying to revive and save the remaining students, and a couple were fighting The Game Changer, but they looked pretty worn out and none of the spells they cast seemed to hit. The Game Changer was deflecting everything with ease. Maître Fu seemed to be the only one making any headway, but it was clear that even he was struggling.

It was then that Marinette spotted a hunched figure hiding behind a fallen stand. She gasped when she realised it was Alya. Her quidditch robes were torn slightly, but other than that she appeared unharmed. Marinette squinted her eyes, it looked as if Alya was whispering something. Marinette frowned before spotting the quill and parchment hovering at Alya’s shoulder. No, she couldn't be, she was recording the whole thing! ‘ _I’m going to have some serious words with her after all this is over.’_ Marinette tore her gaze away as one of the teachers yelled something about Aurors being on their way. Marinette's face morphed into that of worry. So much damage could happen before the Aurors arrived, many more people could be injured, Alya included. 

Anxiously, Marinette watched the battle, unsure of what to do. She gasped as Chat managed to land a spell on The Game Changer, a simple banishing charm, but it knocked her back nonetheless. When she got back up again, though, she was angrier than before. She aimed her wand at him.

"Where are you, partner?" Chat Noir's voice rang throughout the stadium as he dodged a fresh wave of attacks.

Marinette saw Alya look up to see her standing uselessly at the side. She pulled at her face, “No, I can’t, I can’t do it.”

 _“Incendio! Reducto! Crucio!”_ The Game Changer cast spell after spell. The teachers screamed as they were hit with various curses.

 _“Confringo!”_ Everyone dived out the way as she blew a hole in the ground. _“Expulso!”_

Marinette gasped, and Alya screamed as this last spell happened to be aimed right where she was hiding.

 _"Flipendo!"_ Chat yelled and, either due to amazing luck, or the magic of the miraculous, he managed to knock the spell off course and it hit a stand instead, blasting a big hole in the side.

But then it was Chat’s turn to scream as The Game Changer tied him up in ropes when his back was turned.

"What are you waiting for red bug girl?" Alya shouted up at her, "Everyone is counting on you!" Marinette went cold as anxiety took over. She watched as Chat Noir helplessly got summoned towards The Game Changer. Marinette clenched her fists as her wings instinctively unfolded behind her. 

She couldn't wait for the Aurors, The Game Changer needed to be defeated now. She could do this!

With a rush of adrenaline, she leapt up into the air and, without one wobble or ounce of hesitation, dove towards her enemy. _"Relashio!"_ she cried as she flew over their heads. Chat jumped free from his bindings and out the grasp of The Game Changer. Marinette pulled up from the dive and shot into the sky. She allowed gravity to slow her down until she hung suspended for a blissful moment before gracefully twisting around and diving back towards the enemy, raining down a load of curses on top of her.

 _"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"_ Some of the spells hit their target, but Marinette knew that the effects wouldn't last long. She grabbed Chat and whisked him away before nimbly landing on the side of the pitch, out of sight of The Game Changer.

"Sorry, I took so long, Chat Noir."

“Don’t worry about it bug-girl, now let’s go take her down!” He leapt off but Marinette grabbed his tail and pulled him back, much to his displeasure.

“Wait! We can't just keep mindlessly throwing spells at her, we need to do something different.” Chat stroked his tail where Marinette had pulled it, “Different how?”

“I’m not sure...”

“In that case, let’s use our special spells!” Chat grinned and brandished his wand, “Apparently I can destroy anything I want!”

Marinette hugged herself as self-doubt started to creep back in, "I don't need a special spell to destroy everything."

 _“Zaiversio!”_ Chat aimed his wand at the goalposts.

“No! Don’t do that!” cried Marinette, but it was too late. The black bolt from his wand hit a giant golden hoop and it crumbled into ash.

Chat panted, slightly out of breath, before looking at his wand in amazement, "Cool! Let's do this." He ran back out onto the pitch to face The Game Changer who was battling with the teachers. 

"No! Chat Noir! Wait!" Marinette called to him, but it was too late.

Chat stood in clear sight of the Game Changer and brandished his wand, _“Zaiversio!”_

Once again a black bolt left Chat’s wand. It hit the megaphone in The Game Changer’s, but instead of turning it to ash, all it did was tarnish it.

There was a moment of silence. Marinette's scream rang out as Chat collapsed onto all four's and cried out in pain. 

The Game Changer grinned, "Oh and it looks like Chat Noir thought he had the upper hand, but how wrong he was. And so it was The Game Changer who was successful." She pointed her wand at him, _"Flipendo!"_

Chat was blasted backwards and landed at Marinette's feet. He groaned. Marinette helped him up, her face horror-stricken. "Chat! We can only use our spells once! We aren't strong enough yet!" Her expression softened when she saw the pain in Chat's eyes, "That second spell must have used up a lot of energy, how you didn't de-transform is a wonder. "

Despite his exhaustion, Chat gave a little cocky smile, "Guess I'm stronger than I look."

Marinette didn’t return the smile, “Didn’t your Kwami explain anything to you?”

Chat put rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess I was a bit excited and didn't give him the chance to talk.”

"Well, you need to rest and get your energy back," she turned to face The Game Changer, "This girl, I think it's someone called Aurore."

Chat nodded, "I figured as much."

Marinette raised her eyebrows, "Oh? You know her?"

"No!" he said a little too quickly, "I, er, heard one of the teacher's say her name."

"I see," Marinette twiddled her wand in her hands as she observed The Game Changer. "You stay here," she ordered Chat and she gripped her wand tightly, "It's my turn now." Her heart quickened as she pointed her wand in the air, _"Xitus Licanta!"_

A burst of red and gold sparks shot out and from them fell a megaphone identical to The Game Changer's. Unsure of what to do she tucked it under her arm and, despite feeling slightly drained of energy, ran out into the middle of the pitch.

"Aurore!" Marinette shouted, "You need to calm down!"

“My name’s not Aurore,” she snarled, “It’s The Game Changer!”

"Aurore, Game Changer, either way, it doesn't matter!" she yelled back, "You need to tell us why you are doing this!"

“Why? _Why?_ It should be obvious why! _I_ am the one who should have won that competition! _I_ should have got the position of presenter! But instead, this brat snatched away my dream! Nobody here at this school appreciates me,” She turned and pointed her wand at Mireille, “Maybe I should just do away with you.”

“No!” Both Marinette and Chat screamed.

"Aurore!" Despite being trapped, it was Mireille that spoke up. "Aurore, I had no idea you wanted this position so badly. If I’d known, I’d have given it to you straight away."

The Game Changer's face flickered for a moment and her wand lowered ever so slightly.

Marinette cocked her head to the side as she observed The Game Changer's subtle change of expression. Suddenly, she realised what Tikki had meant.

"Hey, Aurore!" With a rush of inspiration, Marinette threw the megaphone at The Game Changer, "Catch!"

Without really meaning to, The Game Changer caught it. Marinette then gestured at Mireille to continue.

Mireille caught on and started to speak again, "I appreciate you, Aurore."

The Game Changer laughed, “Hah! As if.”

“Listen, I can’t undo any wrong that I’ve done, but if you want, we can start again, together.” She managed to squeeze a hand out from under the snitch that had her pinned down and gestured at the second megaphone in Aurore’s hand, “What do you say?”

Once again, Aurore's face flickered, she moved slightly towards Mireille before spasming, but it was the only sign they needed. Out from behind Marinette sprang Chat Noir. He bounded gracefully over all their heads and cast the Expulsion Charm as he flipped over The Game Changer. The spell hit her squarely in the back, right at the heart. She shrieked as she collapsed to her knees. Her transformation faded and Aurore was left crying on the ground in her Beauxbaton uniform. A little black butterfly fluttered out of her chest.

Marinette smiled as she watched it flutter. She almost let it fly away before Chat yelled at her, asking what the hell she was doing.

Marinette’s mouth opened in horror, _crap_ , she was supposed to purify it.

Without hesitation she cast the purification charm and watched as black magic was blasted from the little butterfly, leaving it blindingly white.

Smiling, she ran over to Mireille and helped her up, the giant snitches had all vanished with the Akuma. Marinette picked up the untarnished, fallen megaphone and tapped it with her wand.

"Mirabella," she whispered. The megaphone dissolved into a swarm of ladybugs which preceded to fly around the Quidditch pitch, fixing everything that had been destroyed by The Game Changer. She watched in awe as the stands flew back up to their rightful places, holes were refilled, people were revived from unconsciousness and injuries were even healed.

Chat walked up next to her, “Thanks for saving me back there, I’m _feline_ like we’re gonna be a good team.” He winked at her.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t get used to it, I can’t save every stray kitten I come across!” Chat laughed but Marinette noticed the exhaustion in his body, “You need to go,” she said seriously, “else you’ll collapse of exhaustion again and de-transform.”

"You're right," he sighed, "But let's do this again soon, okay?" 

"Not too soon," she retorted. Chat smiled before leaping away.

Marinette walked over to Aurore who was still curled on the floor, tears streaming down her face. She touched her lightly on the shoulder and crouched down next to her.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Are you hurt?”

Aurore shook her head, "I...I don't know. What just happened? I-I hurt people, didn't I? Oh, Merlin!" She clasped her hands to her mouth and held back a fresh wave of sobs.

“Aurore listen to me,” She forced Aurore to look into her eyes, “You did nothing wrong. You were possessed.”

“I was?”

Marinette nodded. Aurore's breathing slowed slightly, "But I remember what I did. How could I have been possessed if I remember? Oh, oh I remember-" This time she failed to hold back the sobs.

Marinette opened her mouth to try calm Aurore down but winced as a spasm of pain flashed through her. Marinette turned as a hand touched her own shoulder. It was Maître Fu, looking tired but unharmed.

“You should go now. You’ve done all you can, I’ll look after Aurore.”

Marinette wanted to protest, but another wave of pain shocked her body and exhaustion started to settle in her bones. She nodded.

She prepared to take off as someone yelled at her to wait. Marinette turned to see Alya standing behind her. Damn, how did she forget about Alya?

"Wait! Miss bug lady! Where did you come from? Are you a new wizarding superhero? How did you get your powers? Oh, I've got so many questions for you uh, miss, uh...?"

Marinette thought about just leaping away but felt a bit plucky from the success of the battle, so after a moment's pause, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Ladybug,” She said confidently, “You can call me Ladybug.” Then, before Alya could ask anything else, she leapt up into the air and flew away.

* * *

The pain eased as soon as Adrien de-transformed, but he still collapsed on his bed and sprawled his limbs in shock and exhaustion. Despite his fatigue, a smile crept on Adrien's face as he replayed everything in his head. He'd stumbled across a Kwami nymph thing, transformed into some secret cool wizard cat with superhuman powers, defeated some monster with awesome new spells, and met _her_. Adrien's smile widened. That miraculous girl who, in an instant, had stolen his heart.

Adrien sat up, "Plagg, who was that girl?" Adrien heard a groan and spotted the Kwami curled on the floor. "Plagg?"

Adrien leapt off his bed to make sure the Kwami was all right.

Plagg opened his eyes and rolled them up at Adrien, “You really took a lot out of me, kid. It took everything not to de-transform after you cast the destruction curse twice. Twice!” Plagg laughed a little hysterically, "And on the first transformation! I gotta hand it to you, most Chat's would've failed to cast the spell and would’ve fainted just by trying, but you actually managed to produce the spell, and stay conscious!” 

Adrien's face was horror-stricken at what he had done, "Plagg, I'm so sorry."

“Don’t sweat it,” Plagg closed his eyes once more and breathed heavily, “just get me some cheese and all will be forgiven.”

Adrien swiftly stood up and ran down to the common room. He summoned a house elf who got him a whole selection of cheese.

Before long, Plagg was sitting up against the wall, munching on some camembert.

“Mmmm,” he moaned with relief, “there truly is nothing like french cheese.”

Adrien watched with distaste, “Do you not want even a cracker with that?” Plagg shook his head happily.

"Alright then, so anyway, about this bug girl, who is she?" Adrien asked. 

"Hmm?" Plagg looked up, mouth full of cheese, and shrugged his shoulders. 

Adrien's face fell, "How can you not know who she is?"

Plagg gulped, “We don’t decide who our holders are, so we don’t know who the other Kwami’s holders are.”

Adrien swallowed his disappointment. “But, say she attends Beauxbatons, can’t you see or sense her Kwami?”

Plagg chewed for a minute, “Technically? Yes. If I wanted to I could find out in an instant who and where she is.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up, “Then can you? Please?”

Plagg shook his head, “The Ladybug Kwami and I, since almost the beginning of the miraculous’s, have decided to keep our existence hidden from each other. It’s...” he hesitated, “safer that way.” There was a moment of silence before Plagg tossed his empty wrappings to the side and reached for another box, “Enough chat, more cheese.” And that was that. Adrien tried, but couldn’t get another serious word out of the Kwami.

* * *

The following morning, Adrien lay in bed a little longer than usual. He had had an amazing sleep. He felt lighter, like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders, or rather, like there was nothing tying him down. He smiled and shifted under the covers but froze when his foot nudged something soft and warm. Slowly he sat up to see a black cat curled up at the end of his bed. Adrien frowned, where had it come from? He looked around, Plagg was nowhere to be seen. 

"Plagg?" Adrien called out softly. The cat gave a soft meow and stretched. Sleepily it crawled up to Adrien and batted it's head against his chest, wanting to be stroked. Adrien succumbed and petted the soft, sleek cat. It started purring and the vibrations thrummed through Adrien's body and filled him with an odd sort of determination. A memory popped into Adrien's head, an unfulfilled gift. Adrien's heartbeat quickened as he searched inside himself, but he found no knot.

To the cat's dissatisfaction, Adrien leapt out of bed and got ready as fast as he could. He made sure the cat was happy and curled on his bed before running to Nino's room and, despite protests at not being ready yet, ushered him out the house. 

Marinette and Alya were usually at the dining hall before him and Nino, _‘So they'd better be there now,'_ Adrien thought. He was on a mission and positively ran to the castle, dragging Nino behind him. He burst into the hall, but paused in his quest when he saw the table Alya and Marinette were sat at surrounded by questioning and excited people.

"Alya?" Adrien cautiously approached the table.

"Adrien! Nino!" She gestured them over excitedly and shoved a newspaper into each of their hands.

"Look! I got published in the actual news!"

On the front page was a large moving picture of the two superheroes mid-action. Adrien immediately cast his eyes down to read the caption.

'Yesterday Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was attacked by a possessed student. Two masked heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, saved the day.’ Adrien gasped and smiled. Ladybug, her name was Ladybug. A fresh wave of confidence and giddiness swept through him.

Nino interrupted his thoughts, "You wrote all this Alya?"

"Sure did,"

"But, you were there?"

"I was.”

"But, that's so dangerous!"

Alya opened her mouth to defend herself but Marinette got there first.

"Don't even bother Nino," she said, "I've already given her a big telling off but I don't think it got through that thick skull of hers," Marinette playfully wracked Alya on the head. 

Alya crossed her arms with a 'humph'.

"No way would I run away from news like this,” she said, “Besides you guys didn't see them, Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were epic!"

Nino and Marinette exasperatedly shook their heads, but Adrien couldn't help but smile at the praise. Though then he remembered the real reason he had come over.

"Hey Alya, I actually came here to ask a favour."

Alya raised an eyebrow.

Adrien's hands went clammy anticipation, but while Chat's confidence was still flowing through his veins, Adrien gave a Chat Noir grin and announced, “I want my birthday present!"

Marinette clapped her hands together and Nino whooped. Alya's eyes lit up as she met Adrien’s bright, determined eyes, "Meet me on the pitch in five."

Ditching her questioning peers, Alya ran out the hall. Laughing, Adrien chased after her, followed by Marinette and a slightly reluctant Nino, ("But we haven't eaten yet!")

They didn't have to wait on the pitch long before Alya appeared, broomstick in hand.

Adrien took it off her with bated breath, but he exhaled with relief when no knot formed in his stomach.

Determined he mounted the broom. There was still the slightest bit of doubt sitting at the back of his mind. What if the knot formed again?

"Are you ready this time Adrien!?" Alya's enthusiasm pierced his thought. He waited a moment, but laughed when he found nothing tying him down.

"Hell yeah!"

He pushed off hard and yelled with joy and adrenaline as he rushed up into the sky. All his doubts, worries and responsibilities shed off him. He looked at his friends down below, they were but tiny specks in a sea of green. He laughed giddily. At one point he even dared to release a hand to brush a low laying fluffy white cloud. He couldn’t believe he’d been deprived of such freedom his whole life.

Eventually, he landed and handed the broom back to Alya, thanking her profusely.

Despite being back on the ground, he still felt amazingly light. He bore no guilt or shame at the thought of his father.

The knot had been with him his whole life, he realised that now. Running away to Beauxbatons had pulled at the threads, but becoming Chat Noir had completely unravelled it. There was nothing holding him back anymore. 

He was completely and utterly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like the changes I made!
> 
> Thanks again to [judiejodia](https://www.judiejodia.tumblr.com) for giving me a place to rant and bounce ideas! 
> 
> If you're interested in why I've changed what I have, then read on.
> 
> Kwami's:
> 
> I went through all the Wizarding animals, plus other mythological beasts and couldn't find anything like the Miraculous Kwami's, so I decided to go for Nymphs because, like I mentioned in the story, they are often linked with a part of nature. So I adapted this concept and made them linked to the miraculous stone (like in the TV show).  
> Nymphs are also humanoid and I decided to keep this feature as I thought it would be fun and interesting!  
> As you can probably tell, I've decided to stick with the head cannon that the Miraculous originated in Ancient China, hence why I've given the Kwami's East Asian appearances. I imagine Tikki with the stereotypical Chinese pale Asian skin, whilst Plagg I imagine darker, like more rural Chinese people or south-east Asians.
> 
>  Ladybug and Chat's costume:
> 
> The clothing of the miraculous holders are meant to reflect what a stereotypical hero looks like in their respective place and time, so since we are now set in the wizarding world, I changed the costumes of the miraculous heroes to reflect what a wizarding hero might look like.
> 
> The Miraculous Magic:
> 
> It was after lots of struggle and debating that I decided to remove the Miraculous weapons. I honestly tried my best to tie them in, but it just wasn't working. And they have wands which do everything for them anyway, so I just decided to give them extra spells and wizarding magic.  
> So, since I removed the weapons, I decided to give them different, more wizarding-like powers. I gave Ladybug the ability to fly cause that's what ladybugs do after all, and chat the ability to jump high and land well and just overall be amazingly nimble, cause again, that's what cats do (He basically does the same thing in the show anyway).  
> So then moving onto spells, I decided to do away with the obvious incantations that are said in the TV show and decided to create my own spells. To create the spells I mixed Chinese and Latin translations together. I used Chinese because of my head cannon that the Miraculous's are of Chinese origin, but I also used Latin to be in keeping with the sounds that spells are made in the wizarding world. 
> 
> I might post a breakdown of the spells later on my Tumblr, so if you're interested, let me know :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
